Frère et soeur
by faby.fan
Summary: Sirius Black n’a peut-être pas été aussi seul qu’on le croyait tout au long de son enfance. Sa petite soeur, Lily, était là pour veiller sur lui. Couple : JPLB
1. La rentrée

Voilà j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire ma propre histoire sur James et Lily. Vous allez vite vous rendre compte que certaines choses changent considérablement mais j'essaie de respecter le plus possible les livres (tomes 1 à 5 compris).

**Disclaimer** : aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling (qui, à mon humble avis, ne les méritent pas après ce qu'elle a fait à Sirius)

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée : fin d'une enfance douloureuse

- Non ! hurla brusquement une jeune voix fluette au beau milieu du silence de mort qui régnait jusqu'à cet instant sur la place Grimmaurd, plus précisément au numéro 12.

En effet, une petite fille très chétive se trouvait recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce principale de cette même demeure. A ce moment précis, cet enfant ne pensait plus qu'à éviter de faire une nouvelle fois les frais des frasques de sa marâtre.

Cette jeune personne se nommait Lily Black, et avait déjà une histoire noire avant même de venir au monde. Charles Black avait toujours été un sorcier fasciné par la magie noire, mais il se distinguait encore plus de sa famille par le fait que sa haine envers les « sangs impurs » était sans précédent.

Il méprisait donc au plus haut point toutes les races inférieures à sa lignée ; si bien qu'on se doute qu'un sorcier de cette monstruosité supporte très mal qu'une sorcière de pure souche puisse le défier. Catherine Sunfield fut la première dans ce cas et également la dernière. Elle fut violée sans le moindre remord par ce descendant d'une très grande famille de ténèbres.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu était que cette femme (par ailleurs très douée dans de nombreux domaines) tomba enceinte et de surcroît décida de garder cet enfant tout en le cachant à l'homme responsable de la situation.

Malheureusement, ce dernier en eut vite vent et deux jours après la naissance de cette adorable petite fille, il assassina froidement la nouvelle mère. Le nourrisson fut miraculeusement épargné et garda même son nom de baptême, la fleur de lys étant depuis toujours la fleur préférée de Catherine. Lily fut donc amenée au domicile des Black où elle fit connaissance non seulement avec ses deux demi frères mais aussi avec sa nouvelle belle-mère Denise Black qui se fit un plaisir de lui affliger toutes sortes de tortures.

Parmi ses frères se trouvait Sirius, d'à peine un an son aîné, et qui avait été élevé avec elle bien que sous un régime bien différent ainsi que Regulus de 5 ans son cadet.

Alors que Lily s'entendait relativement bien avec ses deux frères, ils se vouaient une grande méprise, ayant des opinions bien différentes sur de nombreux points. Pour la plupart de ces sujets de discorde, Lily soutenait Sirius, qui comme elle ignorait la hiérarchie du sang ; mais elle aimait beaucoup Regulus qui avait un grand besoin d'elle et de son infinie patience à son égard pour lui expliquer les rudiment de la scolarité.

On peut également précisé que Regulus fut énormément soulagé de voir partir Sirius pour sa première année d'études à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas au goût de Regulus au contraire qui aurait souhaité profiter de cette année seul avec sa sœur. Mais Lily se rendit compte à cette même période l'importance que prenait Sirius dans sa vie puisqu'il lui manquait énormément. Bien sûr elle pouvait lui écrire des hiboux mais Denise ne lui en laissait guère l'occasion plus d'une fois par semaine.

Le reste du temps, elle était un peu l'esclave maltraitée des Black sous l'œil impuissant de son jeune frère qui considérait cela normal.

Regulus n'obtenu donc pas tout ce qu'il souhaitait mais il avait appris à s'en satisfaire et voulait que Lily reste toujours avec lui, pensé naïve peut-être mais normale pour un enfant de 5 ans et quelques.

Bien évidemment, bien que Charles savait pertinemment que Regulus était peut-être le seul à pouvoir sauver l'honneur des Black et il était hors de question d'une part de garder Lily plus longtemps, et d'autre part de lui permettre de pervertir le benjamin, même si son fils devait en souffrir un peu au début : il se remettrait vite.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, et Lily partir l'année suivante avec son frère aîné dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Bien sûr, leurs parents n'avaient pas pris la peine d'accompagner les deux plus grandes « erreurs » de la famille Black, et les avaient déposés à la va-vite au centre de Londres aux alentours de 8 heures du matin.

- Bon, on est bien avancés : ces enfoi auraient quand même pu nous laisser de la poudre de cheminette ! Mais non, ça leur coûterait trop cher d'en donner suffisamment à leur gosse... Non mais je vous jure, y'a de ces parents irresponsables de nos jours, ma chère Lily... déclara Sirius sur un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui ne trompa pas un instant Lily sur la colère de son frère.

- Ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne étant donné que t'insultais encore hier les traditions de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black ! avança doucement Lily pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage.

- Ose dire que tu ne m'approuves pas !

- Eh ! Je n'ai pas dis ça seulement je n'ai pas envie de recevoir d'avantage de sorts en les provoquant en plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Bon, écoute p'tite sœur : on vient de se débarrasser d'eux pour une année entière alors on va pas en parler maintenant, pour ton premier jour de liberté. Alors on n'en parle plus pendant toute l'année scolaire ça marche ?

- Comme tu veux, répliqua Lily d'un air lassé montrant que ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius mettait fin à une discussion de ce genre, mais néanmoins heureuse de s'être échappé de cet enfer.

- Voyons ! Il nous faudrait trouver un moyen de se repérer...

- Y'a un plan là-bas, je te signale ! se moqua Lily en se rendant en courant vers cette sortie de métro londonien.

- Depuis quand cours-tu aussi vite tigresse ? demanda Sirius essoufflé en rejoignant sa sœur auprès du plan.

- Mais depuis toujours, seulement pour ne pas froisser ton ego masculin, je te laisse de l'avance... _(Sirius eut l'air terriblement vexé et marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose comme « si je l'aurais voulu je l'aurais nettement dépasser »)_

- Bon arrête de bouder, et regarde un peu ça ! Ils n'ont sans doute pas fait exprès mais ils nous ont laissé près du chemin de Traverse. On peut y aller tranquillement à pieds, retirer un peu d'argent sur ton compte, parce qu'elle n'a pas du mettre grand-chose de côté pour moi étant donné que je lui coûte déjà énormément cher, et enfin on prendra le magicobus pour King's Cross. Ok ?

- Mouais... Mais je suis pure que ça t'arrange bien cette histoire de retirer de l'argent sur MON compte : c'est juste que tu aimes te faire entretenir

- Dis-lui ça et elle te baisera les pieds !

- Lily, de même que Sirius, n'appelait jamais Denise et Charles « Maman » ou « Papa » déjà car ils ne représentaient rien de tout cela pour elle, mais en plus, elle était forcée de les appeler « Monsieur » et « Madame » chez eux. Ainsi, elle les désignait toujours par un pronom ou au pire par leurs prénoms.

- Je plaisante tigresse !

- Je le sais bien, dit Lily avec un petit sourire triste.

- _(Sirius, pour ne pas que sa petite sœur déprime, s'empressa d'ajouter)_ Bon allez on y va ! Comme on a trois heures à tuer avant que tu ne rencontres le reste des fabuleux maraudeurs, je te paie même un chocolat pour me faire pardonner mais tu vas me ruiner si tu continues comme ça !

Cependant le rire sincère de Lily à ce moment précis aurait bien valu tous les gallions placés à Gringott.

Un peu moins de trois heures plus tard, Sirius et Lily furent déposés par le Magicobus à l'entrée de la gare de King's Cross. Il se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la voie 9 ¾ après que Sirius est passé quelques minutes à expliquer à une Lily pas convaincue pour deux sous, que le fait de vouloir passer à travers le mur n'était pas une de ses farces stupides.

- Eh ! Peter ! Je suis là ! hurla soudainement Sirius à travers le quai.

- Sir' sans vouloir te vexer tout le monde a vu que tu étais là sauf ton pote ! Ah, ça y est enfin ! annonça sarcastiquement Lily quand Peter se rendit à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour Sirius ! dit le dénommé Peter. Et... euh...excuse moi mais tu t'appelles comment ? _(il regardait Lily sceptiquement pensant probablement qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle conquête de son ami) _

Lily, grogna cette dernière n'aimant pas comment il l'a regardait

- Ah... Tu connais Sirius depuis longtemps ?

- QUOI ?! Black _(ah! se dit Peter, sa copine ne l'appellerait peut-être pas comme ça !)_, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! s'emporta la présumée copine de Sirius. J'ai supporté une année entière à t'entendre me raconter les « exploits » des maraudeurs et toi t'es même pas foutu de dire que j'existe ? Je vais t'arracher les tripes et en faire une soupe que tu dégusteras assaisonnée avec toutes sortes de piments...

- Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ce chahut ? clama une nouvelle voix

- Rem' je t'en prie protège moi de cette furie, supplia Sirius en se réfugiant derrière son ami ne lui laissant pas le temps d'arriver.

- Black ! Viens ici j'ai pas fini ! Je te jette un sort si tu pointes pas dans la seconde qui suit ta face de....

- C'est cela, comme si tu en étais capable, coupa une dernière voix.

_- (Lily détourna alors son intention de Remus, et par la même occasion de son frère toujours caché pour se retourner contre le nouveau venu) _Bien nous avons ce cher Peter, Remus qui accepte de protéger un véritable froussard, alors je suppose que pour me connaître TELLEMENT au point de savoir de quoi je suis capable : tu ne peux être que James Potter ! expliqua Lily d'une traite avec un côté sarcastique accompagné d'un regard qui aurait fait fuir plusieurs septièmes années.

_- (James ne se laissait pas pour autant démonter et repris sa tirade, sûr de lui) _Eh ! Tout doux ! Sirius n'arrête pas de nous rabattre les oreilles avec toi, même si la mémoire de Peter lui fait défaut ! Je sais donc que tu entres seulement en première année et que tu es donc incapable de lancer un malheureux sort...

- Tu crois ça ? demanda Lily d'une voix on ne peut plus glaciale

- J'en suis certain, persévéra James avec un petit sourire malgré les signes de Sirius lui conseillent d'arrêter tout de suite de la provoquer. On va se chercher un compartiment ?

_- (Avant que James n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Lily avait dégainé sa baguette et lancé) _Petrificus Totalus !

Et après avoir réussi brillamment le maléfice du saucisson au meilleur ami de son frère, elle entra directement dans un wagon, sans accorder un seul regard à sa victime.

Sirius qui avait un mal fou à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, vont tout de même s'agenouiller auprès de son ami.

- C'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu James ! déclara Sirius en lançant le contre maléfice

- Peter ! grommela ce dernier aussitôt libéré de l'emprise du charme. Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour oublier que Si' avait une sœur ?

- Je n'y peux rien, je n'y pensais plus, s'indigna ce dernier. Et pour ma défense, ils ne ressemblent pas du tout

- Tu trouves toi ? s'étonna Remus avec un étrange sourire. Moi je trouve qu'ils ont exactement le même caractère !

- En tout cas, foi de maraudeur, qu'elle soit ta sœur ou nom, commença James d'un air conspirateur en regardant Sirius, elle me paiera cette humiliation...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

****

**au prochain chapitre** : comment se passent les relations entre Lily et James?

Bon et n'oubliez pas les **REWIEWS!!!!** Tous ceux qui écrivent des fanfics savent à quel point cela est motivant et les autres doivent égalemtn s'en rendre compte vu qu'on arrête pas de leur dire...


	2. Réconciliation

Nouveau chapitre (un peu plus court) que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire d'ailleurs, mais d'abord **réponse aux reviews** :

Mougalouk : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié cette première review ! Je peux juste te dire que bien sûr Lily et James vont finir ensemble mais pour Sirius : mystère et boule de gomme !

Jamesie-cass : Merci beaucoup également pour tout et surtout parce que tu trouves mon idée originale et que je trouve que l'originalité est quelque chose de très important, donc ça m'a fait super plaisir de lire ça. Et puis j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Eiream : à mon tour de te remercier pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Sirius et Lily sont maltraités dans leur famille. Le jour de la rentrée, Lily rencontre les maraudeurs, se brouille avec James et finit par lui lancer un sort.

Chapitre 2 : Réconciliation

Ainsi pendant les premières années de la scolarité de Lily, James fut un effroyable adversaire pour cette dernière et réciproquement. Au milieu du mois de mars de sa quatrième année, Sirius était assis paisiblement dans sa salle commune occupé à draguer deux ou trois minettes qui traînaient quand il vit James entrer dans la Salle Commune. Non pas entrer, plutôt traverser extrêmement rapidement la salle (au grand dam de ses fans) et crier à Sirius :

- Sirius : urgent : code 515 !

Pour s'amuser, les maraudeurs avaient mis au point toutes sortes de codes permettant de communiquer en public, et indescriptible pour toute personne extérieure au groupe. Le 515 était le plus important, il correspondait au code rouge des moldus et avait pour fonction de prévenir une réunion de maraudeurs imminente en raison de la gravité des situations. Ce code permettait également d'en mettre plein la vue à tous leurs fans qui auraient tué pour avoir la signification des codes. **(NDA : gros trip personnel en écrivant l'histoire désolée)**

Sirius n'hésita donc pas et monta directement à son dortoir vers lequel James s'était dirigé quelques secondes plus tôt...

- Bon, Jamesie, puis-je savoir pourquoi un Conseil de Maraudeurs est nécessaire quand je suis sur le point de conclure ?

Mais Sirius ne continua pas longtemps car pour qu'il éclate de rire, il en fallait très peu. En effet, et à son grand étonnement, Peter et Remus étaient déjà là et même si Peter était paniqué, Remus semblait avoir encore plus de mal que lui-même à se retenir de rire.

Sirius osa regarder une nouvelle fois James : mais ce fut véritablement la fois de trop et il explosa.

- Non, mais vas-y fais comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je te signale que c'est le résultat d'une rencontre avec ta chère sœur que tu observes !

En effet, James était devenu rose bonbon et des points fluorescents multicolores clignotaient de toutes parts lui donnant l'allure d'un véritable sapin de Noël de moldus ! Le clou du spectacle étant bien sûr constitué par le fait que ces points formaient les mots « crétingite aigue : spécimen à éviter à tout prix »

- Je peux savoir au moins, pourquoi tu lui apprends à minimiser ma capacité de métamorphose ? Parce que normalement j'arrive à limiter les dégâts qu'elle me fait en me concentrant suffisamment pour changer partiellement d'apparence ! Mais plus ça va plus elle arrive à m'en empêcher : j'ai tout juste pu tenir à travers la salle commune, mima James avec de grands gestes en hurlant contre son meilleur ami laissant ainsi s'évacuer légèrement sa colère.

- Jamesie chéri, tu crois vraiment que je te ferais une chose pareille ? demanda Sirius à moitié sérieux....

- Qu'et ce que j'en sais, moi ? Vous êtes tous ligués avec elle ! Il suffit de vous écouter : « oh Lily est siiiiiiiiiii gentille : il suffit de voir comme elle aide patiemment Peter dans ses devoirs » ou « Elle est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu » sans oublier le «arrête de la critiquer : personne n'a le droit de la traiter ainsi, elle est géniale » et j'en passe. Mais je vais vous dire un truc il n'y a que moi qui voit sa véritable nature : c'est un monstre digne des pires Black ! désolé Sirius !

- Ecoute moi bien James, intervint froidement et le plus calmement possible Remus avant que ça ne dégénère. Lily n'est pas une Serpentard et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne sera jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS comme le reste des Black. Pense une seule seconde à ce que tu viens de dire : c'est comme si tu disais la même chose à Sirius.

- Sirius ne mérite pas le nom de Black au contraire, mais maintenant à savoir pourquoi elle n'a pas été envoyée à Serpentard : ça j'aimerais bien le savoir !

- Tu sais quoi, si je savais comment Lily avait réussi à te lancer ce sort, je te lancerais volontiers pour une vie entière tellement que tu le mérites.

Remus sortit alors rapidement du dortoir pour voir celle qu'il aimait appeler sa sœur au même point que Sirius et Peter. Seul James ne partageait pas cette opinion et cela faisait plus de deux ans que cela durait !

Il trouva Lily au fond du parc de Poudlard, dans leur coin de paradis à tous les deux : près du lac et abrité par un gros caillou, ce lieu était devenu leur refuge à tous les deux et aucun ne souhaitait le partager.

- Je savais que tu viendrais ! dit Lily en lui faisait un petit sourire

- C'est bon signe, ça veut dire que je ne vais pas me faire insulter pour vouloir te parler ! répliqua Remus avec amusement : Lily avait toujours eu ce don sur lui ; il suffisait d'un sourire pour qu'il oublie sa colère.

- Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta cette dernière

- C'est toi qui me demandes ça... Tu n'aurais pas l'impression que c'est le monde à l'envers ?

- Pas plus que ça : je sais très bien que tu essaies toujours de limiter les excès de James à mon égard, tout comme Sirius essaie de la même façon de me convaincre de lâcher James. J'en déduis que si tu es déjà là c'est que j'ai vraiment contrarié James qui t'a ensuite contrarié.... Et étant donné que tu ne t'énerves pas facilement, mon verdict est gros soucis à l'horizon.

- Bien vu tu m'as découvert ! Bien qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

- Le train-train habituel, sauf qu'il m'en veut plus que d'habitude va savoir pourquoi....

- C'est aussi ce qui est ressorti de mon bref entretien avec lui !

- Ah, t'as aussi eu le droit à « tu devrais être chez les Serpentards » ?

Remus hésita un peu avant de répondre, mais finalement il se décida à mentir, prenant en compte que si Lily arrivait encore à en plaisanter un tant soit peu, elle serait vraiment attristée d'être comparée au reste de sa famille.

- Effectivement !

_- (silence)_ Tu crois que je devrais faire ce que tu me conseilles depuis ma première année ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- De l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse enfin devenir amis !

- Tu m'étonneras toujours : à chaque fois que je te crois définitivement fâchée tu renverses la situation. Enfin, actuellement je suis trop en rogne pour être objectif même si je sais que James se conduit comme ça juste parce que tu es la seule mettre en doute ses capacités et son honneur, mais ... _(Il leva les yeux sur une Lily qui arborait des yeux de chiens battus, il céda donc)_ ... Oui tu devrais faire ça !

- Je te promets rien...

- Tu essaies déjà, ce n'est pas comme certaines personnes !

- Arrête de parler de lui comme ça : c'est ton ami ! Alors vas le voir et excuse-toi de t'être emporté.

Remus et Lily se serrèrent mutuellement dans leurs bras, puis rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune, un orage menaçant le ciel d'hiver.

A son grand étonnement, Peter, Sirius et James les attendaient fermement dans un coin de la salle réputée pour appartenir aux maraudeurs, règle que tout bon Gryffondor respectait. Une discussion s'annonçait au sein du groupe des maraudeurs : Lily s'apprêtait à rentrer aux dortoirs étant en général exclue de ce genre de rencontre, quand Sirius l'appela :

- Lily, tu ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte...

- Oui, maître, j'arrive : c'est demander si gentiment ! plaisanta Lily pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- J'ai discuté avec James, et, non ne regarde pas comme ça Peter il ne te dira rien puisqu'il n'était pas là ! Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu as des excuses à faire...

- Hein ??? s'écrièrent d'une même voix Lily, Remus et Peter.

- Ah mais non ! repris Sirius. C'est pas à toi de les faire _(il regarda longuement James qui malgré le fait d'être mal à l'aise, pris la parole)_

- Je m'excuse Bla... Lily ! Je n'aurais pas du ...

- Bon allez j'ai eu ma dose de mélodramatique pour ce soir, on va se la faire rapide : tu t'excuses de tout ce que tu as fait ou dit sur moi et j'accepte ces excuses, je m'excuse de tout ce que tu as fait ou dit sur toi et tu acceptes ces excuses. Puis si tu veux vraiment tout que je t'apprenne on va apprendre progressivement à s'apprécier et on deviendra même amis. Je ne te demande pas si tu es d'accord parce que de toute manière pour une fois Sirius me soutient et fait pression sur toi : donc bonne nuit tout le monde, et merci à tous, je me retire.

Un moment d'étonnement s'installa jusqu'à ce que James puisse retrouver l'usage de la parole :

- Quelqu'un pourra m'expliquer pourquoi avec elle, je n'ai jamais le dernier mot ?

- Ça restera un grand mystère inexpliqué dans ta vie de simple mortel ! s'amusa Remus.

C'est ainsi que depuis ce jour du mois de mars, Les Maraudeurs et Lily devinrent définitivement inséparables même si James et Lily adoraient se taquiner sans cesse. Plus aucune autre dispute ne vint éclabousser ce groupe, enfin pendant un certain temps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note : **Je sais que cette réconciliation est très rapide puisqu'elle n'arrive qu'au deuxième chapitre mais je pense qu'il y a énormément de fics qui traitent du passage love-hate (et qui sont géniales) pour ne pas en rajouter une nouvelle qui serait médiocre !

**Et n'oubliez pas SVP, REVIEWS !!!!!!!**


	3. Définition d'un grand frère

Voilà, un autre chapitre.

_Mais avant de commencer j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un pouvait me dire pourquoi ma fic n'apparaît que quand je rentre les personnages principaux (Lily et Sirius) et que si je laisse « all character » c'est comme si elle n'existait pas !!!_

_Je sais pas si je me suis bien fait comprendre mais si quelqu'un a compris... _

o

Maintenant place aux **réponses des reviews** :

mysSy-mel : voilà la suite... désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ta « dose » aussi longtemps : lol !

Jamesie-cass : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la rapidité ne t'a quand même pas trop déçu ! C'est vrai que je préfère me consacrer à l'après Poudlard et à l'origine il ne devait pas y avoir de « guerre » entre James et Lily, donc je suis un peu passée vite là-dessus ! dsl

Shaeline : et ben voici la suite que tu attendais tant : merci pour ta review !

Coweti : Et bien première chose un grand merci, tes reviews m'ont fait super plaisir et j'espère que tu apprécieras également ce chapitre... Et puis la crétingite aiue est une maladie assez répandue enfin de compte...en tout cas j'ai plein de spécimen dans mon bahut qui me permettent une analyse très approfondie de cette terrible maladie!

Merci également à tous les autres lecteurs !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Sirius et Lily sont maltraités dans leur famille. Le jour de la rentrée, Lily rencontre les maraudeurs, se brouille avec James et finit par lui lancer un sort. Durant la quatrième année de Lily, les deux « ennemis » se réconcilient sous l'influence de Remus et de Sirius.

o

Chapitre 3 : Sirius ou la définition d'un grand frère ?

Parallèlement à cette bonne humeur qui régnait tout au long de l'année scolaire au sein des maraudeurs, Sirius et Lily devaient, à leur grand regret, rejoindre leurs familles chaque été, envers qu'ils adoptaient des postures très différentes.

Sirius ne cessait de les provoquer, et lors des rares occasions où Lily parvenait à le raisonner, on avait l'impression que c'était ses parents qui venaient le chercher en lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un incapable et de surcroît un Gryffondor.

Quant à Lily, elle essayait tant bien que mal de les ignorer. Cet effort lui était légèrement facilité par le fait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus résistante à la douleur ainsi qu'à l'Endoloris.

C'est ainsi, qu'on voyait souvent en été des scènes semblables à la suivante se dérouler dans la maison des Black, comme cet épisode qui suivit la troisième année de Lily.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, vermine ? hurla Denise Black à travers toute sa demeure _(apercevant Lily qui venait timidement dans la cuisine) _Regarde-moi ça ! _(Lily regarda avec stupéfaction les assiettes qu'elle venait de nettoyer cassées et qui jonchaient à présent le sol de la pièce)_

- Mais ce n'est pas moi, Madame, annonça-t-elle timidement

- Tu veux dire que c'est moi peut-être ?

- Non, bien sûr que non... s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille.

- Donc c'est toi ? Puisque Kreattur est occupé à faire la poussière !

_- (Lily réfléchit une seconde puis décida de se désigner coupable même si elle savait pertinemment que Denise était sûrement la fautive)_ Oui, Madame...

- Petite insolente ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il t'en coûte de ne pas respecter ce qui ne t'appartient pas : Endo-

- Non !! Maman, s'il vous plaît, je suis sûr que Lily regrette, elle va nettoyer ça et après elle viendra m'aider à travailler un peu, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de la punir pour une chose futile comme cela ! supplia une jeune voix fluette. **(nda : pitié pas lui !!!)**

- Regulus, remontez tout de suite dans votre chambre ! Vous l'avez déjà épargné une fois la semaine dernière, je ne m'y laisserais plus aussi facilement reprendre ! _(Regulus remonta impuissant dans sa chambre) _Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui : ENDOLORIS ! _(elle regarda avec plaisir sa belle-fille se tortiller de douleur mais se rendant compte qu'il manquait un effet de volume sonore elle rajouta)_ Bon tu vas crier, oui ?

- Ja...mais, dit distinctement Lily malgré sa grande souffrance.

- QUOI ?! Tu vas voir si tu ne vas pas crier !

Sur ce, elle augmenta encore l'intensité de ce puissant sortilège, mais Lily n'émit pas un seul son volontaire. Cependant, Denise sourit quand elle vit un filet de sang s'échapper de la bouche de la jeune fille...

- Bon, ça suffit... pour aujourd'hui. Dépêches-toi de ramasser tout ça, déclara la cruelle Denise après 10 minutes de torture qui avaient semblé une éternité pour Lily. _(Denise partit alors, non sans avoir volontairement renversé un plateau de verres supplémentaires qui vint rejoindre les morceaux d'assiettes tranchants)_

- Lily ! _(cette dernière releva sa tête, curieuse de voir qui pouvait bien encore s'inquiéter pour elle : elle reconnut alors son frère aussi mal en point qu'elle)_

- Sirius ! _(elle se jeta dans ses bras malgré leur douleur réciproque)_

- Lily ! Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle... je te le jure... Excuse-moi !

- Arrête, dit-elle fermement, en s'écartant des bras de son frère. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te faire du souci pour moi. On ne peux arriver à les affronter qu'une fois : je ne peux pas prendre ta souffrance et tu ne peux pas prendre la mienne car je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore plus par ma faute.

- D'accord, ma tigresse ; mais je t'aide à ranger et je vais te soigner sinon quel grand frère je ferais ! Et interdiction de refuser ces deux conditions ! ordonna gentiment son frère et en commençant à l'aider.

- Vos conditions sont acceptées, commandant, mais uniquement si je peux en faire de même et vous soigner également.

Ils partirent ainsi tous les deux vers la chambre de Sirius, qui même si elle ne contenait qu'un vieux matelas, une boîte et avait une surface inférieure au taudis de l'elfe de maison Kreattur, restait de loin plus confortable que celle de Lily ! En chemin, ils essayèrent de plaisanter légèrement dans le but d'oublier un peu leur propre souffrance et de ne pas faire encore plus de mal à l'autre.

Heureusement, la fin des vacances approchait et bientôt ils rejoignirent leur vrai foyer : Poudlard, où ils retrouvèrent joyeusement le reste de maraudeurs. Sirius entamait l'année des BUSE, tandis que Lily entrait en quatrième année.

Le début de l'année se passa, comme à l'habitude, très bien malgré quelques taquineries habituelles à l'encontre de Lily provenant de James ou de Sirius ou même des deux selon l'occasion.

Un jour de fin janvier, les élèves de Gryffondor travaillaient paisiblement leur travail dans leur salle commune quand le portrait s'ouvrit sur une personne bien connue pour se mettre facilement en colère.

- SIRIUS BLACK !!!!!!!! hurla cette personne

L'intégralité des élèves leva alors la tête pour apercevoir la jolie Lily Black rouge de colère, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Aussitôt les élèves présents abandonnèrent leurs devoirs pour observer une des rares disputes entre l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard et sa soeur : cela promettait d'être infiniment plus intéressant que le travail scolaire.

- BLACK ! DESCEND IMMEDIATEMMENT !!!!! repris Lily d'une voix encore plus forte si cela est possible toutefois.

- Oh, Lil' ! Ce n'est que toi ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, j'ai cru que c'était Mac Gonagall ! Tu devrais arrêter d'hurler comme ça ou tu finiras par lui ressembler. **(nda : sympa le compliment !)**

- LA FERME ! Qu'est ce que tu es allé raconter à Jason ?

_- (Sirius jeta un regard au travers de la salle et s'aperçut que tout le monde les regardait, puis décida qu'il serait plus sage de monter dans son dortoir, très bien insonorisé grâce à Lily justement) _Tu ne préfères pas monter ? _(Puis il rajouta aux autres élèves) _Excusez-là : elle est un peu folle...

- JE suis folle ? Non, mais c'est toi qu'il faut enfermer Black !

Sirius crut à ce moment, avoir toucher le fond et que rien au monde ne pourrait mettre plus en colère sa tigresse qui tirait son surnom de moment comme celui-ci. Or, il su qu'il avait eut tort de sous-estimer la colère de Lily en voyant apparaître Marie, une de ses grouppies qui était dans le dortoir même de cette dernière.

- Siriusounet, tu as un problème ? demanda Marie d'une voix écoeurante.

- Alors Adams, juste un truc, si tu tiens un tout petit peu à la vie, je te conseille de dégager VITE avant que je ne mette véritablement en colère et décide de te concocter un bon assortiment de sorts pendant ton sommeil, en faisant en sorte que tes masques d'argile ne te soient plus d'aucune utilité tellement que tu seras affreuse ?

- Tu es incapable de faire ça, seuls les maraudeurs sont capables de faire des bonnes blagues ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu les fréquentes que tu dois te croire meilleure que moi ! argumenta l'inconsciente Marie.

Sirius, de son côté, était face à un dilemme : ou bien laisser sa sœur se défouler sur sa camarade et ainsi que Lily perde un peu de sa rancœur contre lui ; ou bien défendre Marie, ce qui l'amènerait sûrement à le regretter ! Après avoir été longuement tenté par la première solution, il choisit la deuxième à ses risques et périls.

- Bon Lil's calme-toi ! et toi Marie, dégage de là ! intervint il.

- TOI tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! hurla la première pendant que la seconde s'en allait docilement.

- Je peux savoir au moins, ce que j'ai fait ? dit Sirius en haussant progressivement la voix, n'était pas réputé pour sa grande patience.

- Tu OSES me demander ça alors que tu menaces mon petit ami ! hurla Lily toujours hors d'elle.

- Eh ! Je ne l'ai pas menacé d'abord ! _(puis voyant le regard noir de Lily)_ D'accord, je l'ai peut-être légèrement mis en garde que s'il te faisait du mal, il devrait rendre des comptes aux maraudeurs...

_- (Lily tenta de se calmer et pris enfin conscience de son public) _Allez ! On va finir cette discussion en haut...

Une fois dans le dortoir des garçons, et après avoir viré Peter qui avant l'arrivée de Lily essayait de revoir les détails d'une blague pour les Serpentards :

- Ecoute, Lily ! C'est pour ton bien que j'ai dit ça à Jason...

- Et en plus, tu te fous de ma gueu ; tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va améliorer ton cas, Sirius ?

- Peut-être bien, mais au moins tu m'appelles à nouveau Sirius !

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, et si tu ne veux pas que je perde mon calme, tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! Je sais qu'aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, cela part peut-être d'une bonne intention : mais je te jure que c'est loin de me rendre service quand tu menaces mes copains ou que tu leur fais promettre de m'épouser !

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal là-dedans !

- Tu vois, j'ai beau comprendre parfois d'où cela vient, t'as vraiment une perception bizarre de ce qui est mal ! Tu as demandé, non tu as ordonné à David de m'épouser alors qu'on était en deuxième année, tout ça parce que c'était mon premier copain et qu'il fallait, je cite, « reste innocente » ! dit-elle presque amusée en s'asseyant sur le lit de Remus, de loin le mieux rangé.

- Mais, il faut bien que « super grand frère » fasse un peu peur à tes prétendants, répliqua Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

- Si vraiment tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, fais leur UN PEU peur ; mais arrête de les faire fuit : ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment de finir vieille fille.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible que tu finisses seul : y'a aucun gars qui n'accepterait pas de sortir avec toi, même si tu te voiles la face.

- En tout cas, les 9/10èmes de ces mecs (quelque soit leur nombre) s'enfuient déjà en courant quand ils savent qu'en plus d'être une Black, je suis la sœur du grand Sirius. Alors si en plus, tu fais fuir les plus téméraires en les menaçant des farces des maraudeurs.

- S'ils ne sont même pas capables de surmonter les deux ou trois obstacles que je leur dresse, ils ne sont pas dignes de toi soeurette !

- C'est gentil mais à part les maraudeurs, dis moi un garçon que j'ai le droit de fréquenter !

- Et ben...... euh.......

- Tu vois ? C'est ça que je veux dire : je ne peux pas parler à un seul mec sans que l'un de vous quatre me tombe dessus, et les filles j'ose même pas y penser. Dès que u n'es plus là, je suis assaillie de questions par ton fan-club avec des questions comme « Comment va le fa-bu-leux Sirius aujourd'hui ? », « Toujours aussi canon ? » ou encore « Qu'a-t-il fait de sa passionnante journée ? ». Le pire étant bien sûr, les filles de mon dortoir qui n'arrêtent pas de me demander des conseils pour te draguer.

- Et tu leur réponds quoi ? demanda Sirius très amusé par ces situations du quotidien de Lily jusqu'alors inconnues.

- J'aimerais bien leur dire qu'elles n'ont qu'à se montrer encore plus bêtes que tes ex, mais je préfère tirer profit de la situation en disant qu'elles doivent faire plaisir à sa petite sœur, expliqua fièrement Lily.

- Ça marche ? s'étonna son frère

- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu attendre mon tour à la douche ?

A ces mots, Sirius explosa de rire et fut bientôt suivi par Lily. Cependant après 5 minutes, Sirius sembla préoccupé et se décida à demander à Lily avec son air de chien battu qui lui convenait si bien.

- Tu t'ennuies avec non ?

- Pas du tout ! Comment veux-tu que je m'ennuie avec les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard ?

- Ouf, soupira Sirius

- Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, vous me prenez parfois pour une gamine de 4 ans !

- Comment ça ?

- Vous évitez de me parler des trucs importants...

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se vexa Sirius. Si tu parle du code qu'on t'a jamais expliquer, c'est parce que...

- Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça : vous me croyez suffisamment stupide pour ignorer que Remus est un loup-garou ou que tu n'es qu'un méchant chien noir ! _(Un silence de mort s'installe et Sirius reste les yeux écarquillés) _C'est toujours impressionnant quand j'arrive à te scotcher ! Tu veux que je te dise les formes d'animagi de Peter et de James, pendant qu'on y est ? _(entre James, les bras chargés de nourriture fraîchement dérobée à la cuisine)_ Oh ! Salut James ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui _(elle fit un mouvement de tête vers Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé), _je pense qu'il va resté un petit moment comme ça mais ça devrait passer. Je vais y aller, il va vouloir avoir une discussion avec toi et les gars. Et puis pense à lui dire de me lâcher un peu... C'est trop dommage que je n'aie pas d'appareil, il est trognon comme ça. Bon, à plus tard !

_- (James la regarde sortir et dit)_ Salut Lily !

Un moment passe et James commence à s'inquiéter.

- Sirius ! SIIUS ! Réveille-toi ! SIRIUS !!!!

- Hein, émergea ce dernier.

- Ben t'en auras mis du temps à émerger dis donc. Enfin bon ta charmante sœur, qui m'impressionnera toujours par son débit de mots à la seconde, pense que nous devrions avoir une discussion. Je peux savoir à propos de quoi ?

- Elle sait... dit lentement Sirius comme s'il mesurait l'impact de ces mots et les conséquences qu'ils entraîneront.

- De qui et de quoi parles-tu ?

- Lily est au courant pour Remus, pour toi, moi et Peter aussi.

- Hein ?!

Et c'est ainsi que Remus, et Peter trouvèrent à leur retour de la bibliothèque, Sirius et James les yeux grands ouvertes, fixant un point devant eux et gobant des mouches. **(nda : ils ne sont pas mignons comme ça ?)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Au prochain chapitre :** l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève provoque des tensions dans la relation que Lily entretient avec son frère.

**Et n'oubliez pas SVP, REVIEWS !!!!!!!**


	4. Quand une nouvelle pose des problèmes

Bon alors pour ce chapitre, je remercie particulièrement les reviewers qui m'ont motivé à le publier parce que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement... Donc un GRAND MERCI à eux.

Coweti : Et bien un gros merci parce que ça me touche vraiment que tu trouve ça assez drôle parce que je n'arrive pas trop à écrire des choses drôles (même si je suis capable de dire pas mal de conneries) et c'est cool que tu te marre un tant soit peu en lisant cette fic !

Jamesie-cass : Bon bien sûr qu'il y a plus réjouissant que la partie à Grimmauld Place mais je suis très contente que tu ais aimé la deuxième partie, j'ai beaucoup travaillé les premiers chapitres et ça me fait super plaisir quand je vois qu'on apprécie... Alors ensuite pour ce qui est du rapprochement avec Friends, je ne veux pas trop révéler de choses mais en tout cas tu m'as percé à jour !!!

Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui : et bien un grand merci pour ta review. Quand à savoir où j'ai pris cette idée de mettre Lily et Sirius frère et sœur, et bien je réfléchissais aux maraudeurs (en essayant de ne pas trop mettre de bave de partout) et je me suis dit que si James étant autant lié à Sirius et à Lily ces deux-là devaient être proches également... J'ai ensuite vu que cette solution n'avait jamais été envisagée et je me suis lancée... Voilà en espérant avoir répondu à ta question, et ne pas t'avoir trop ennuyé !

mougalouk : Et bien ta review m'a encore fait très plaisir, et c'est vraiment cool de voir que j'ai quelques lectrices fidèles comme toi... c'est vraiment super alors j'espère que (même si je me répète) la suite va te plaire et que je ne vais pas te décevoir !

Merci également à tous les autres lecteurs !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Sirius et Lily sont maltraités dans leur famille, mais ils se soutiennent et s'entendent vraiment très bien. Le jour de la rentrée, Lily rencontre les maraudeurs, se brouille avec James et finit par lui lancer un sort. Durant la quatrième année de Lily, les deux « ennemis » se réconcilient sous l'influence de Remus et de Sirius. Lily s'est rendue compte d'elle-même des secrets des maraudeurs (Remus et animagi), et en a fait part à son frère.

Chapitre 4 : Quand une nouvelle pose des problèmes

Le reste de l'année se passa sans encombre. Les garçons ayant finalement tous accepté que Lily soit au courant pour leurs escapades nocturnes tandis que cette dernière ne faisait aucune différence avec Remus, le maternant presque en période de pleine lune.

Après un nouvel été horrible où Sirius avait fait part à Lily de son projet de quitter le domicile des Black, les deux jeunes gens retournèrent à Poudlard début septembre, respectivement en 6ème et 5ème année de scolarité.

Pour débuter cette année, ainsi que cette formidable journée du lundi après un week-end, Lily avait potions. Le professeur, Monsieur Hervet, concurrençait très fortement M. Binns, au niveau de intérêt porté au cours. Mais, on devait bien lui reconnaître que même si cela ne réussissait pas constamment, il essayait au moins de se montrer impartial avec les élèves de sa maison, Serdaigle ; contrairement à la prof de botanique, qui ne cachait pas son favoritisme face aux Serpentards.

Lily se rendit donc à ce cours, ô combien passionnant, et qui plus est commun avec les Serpentards. Comme elle arriva bonne dernière (la préparation d'une blague l'avait une fois de plus retardée), elle ne pu trouver qu'une seule place de libre et alla donc s'installer.

- Excuse-moi, je peux m'installer là ? demanda poliment Lily

- Oui, bien sûr, je t'en prie...

- Je vais te paraître mal polie, mais c'est toi la nouvelle élève ?

- Et bien, oui, je suis rentrée seulement cette année à Poudlard. Anna Parker.

- Lily Black.

- Black comme...

- Comme Sirius, je suppose ? coupa Lily exaspérée de voir à quel point son frère était populaire.

- C'est qui ça ?

- Tu ne connais pas mon frère ? s'étonna Lily

- Je devrais ?

- Tout le monde le connaît !

- Euh, je suis là que depuis hier, expliqua Anna sur un ton d'excuses.

- T'inquiète, tu le remarquera vite avec une tête grosse comme la sienne !

- A ce point là ? demanda Anna amusée.

- Oui, il est peut-être pire que James maintenant que ce dernier se décide à se calmer !

- Enfin, je voulais dire Black comme la noble maison des Black.

- A ce moment précis, le sourire de Lily disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et elle répondit très froidement:

- Ouais, si on veut, maugréa-t-elle.

- Je t'ai fâché sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Non, mais j'aime mieux ne pas en parler

- Pourquoi ? ah pardon, changeons de sujet c'est cela ?

- Bon sinon tu te plais dans ta nouvelle maison ? tenta Lily pour relancer la conversation

- En toute franchise, la majorité des élèves de Serpentard est un peu trop branché magie noire pour que je m'y intéressent tu vois ?

- Tu es à Serpentard ! s'écria Lily en ne pensant plus que c'était logique si elle ne l'avait pas vu dans son propre dortoir étant donné qu'il n'y avait que deux maisons dans ce cours.

- Oui.

- Et tu me parles ?

- Ça pose un problème ?

- Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se parlent jamais autrement que pour se lancer des insultes : c'est une tradition.

- Je ne le savais pas : mais toi pourquoi tu me parles dans ce cas là, puisque tu es informée ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je te trouve assez sympa !

- C'est réciproque !

- Bon si on la faisait cette potion ! se repris finalement Lily consciencieusement.

o

Le soir arriva et les quatre maraudeurs ainsi que Lily se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude à dîner dans la grande salle :

- Alors Lily jolie, comment s'est passé ta première journée de cours en cinquième année ? demanda gentiment Remus.

- Pas trop mal, mais le programme de sortilèges a vraiment l'air facile... répondit l'interpellée.

- Si tu n'apprenais pas par cœur les livres avant d'avoir cours, ça serait sûrement beaucoup moins facile, ma tigresse, dit Sirius moqueur.

- C'est cela, cause toujours, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'intéressais ! répliqua sarcastiquement Lily tout en adressant un bref signe de la main à Anna, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Sirius en changeant complètement de ton envers sa sœur.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu as fait un signe aux Serpentards...

- J'ai pas vers un signe aux Serpentards, j'ai simplement salué une amie qui est effectivement à Serpentard !! dit Lily en commençant à s'énerver.

- C'est une Serpentard, c'est comme si tu pactisais avec l'ennemi !

- Mais merde Sirius, on n'est pas en guerre quand même ! Anna est très gentille, tu ne vas pas me faire chier parce que, pour une fois, je me suis fait une amie !

- ELLE EST À SERPENTARD LILY !!

- Et moi je te dit qu'on dirait Charles avec tes distinctions à la con, pourquoi tu n'admets pas que des gens très bien peuvent être dans cette maison ! répondit Lily en essayant de ne pas hausser la voix pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention des autres élèves.** (nda : J'espère que je n'ai pas trop choquer de gens avec ces expressions ô combien vulgaires !)**

Sur ce, elle posa brutalement ses couverts, et se dirigea vers son dortoir comme un furie. Sirius resta quelques instants sans voix, tandis que James rappelait à Peter que Charles était le père de Lily et de Sirius.

- Lunard ? interpella Sirius au bout d'un moment. Lily t'écoute toi, tu vas aller la voir et lui expliquer que c'est mal...

- Non, répondit sans hésitation Remus.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux même pas m'aider ?

- Je veux bien t'aider, ce n'est pas le problème ; si tu veux j'irai lui apporter à manger puisqu'elle n'a rien toucher. Mais quand à lui expliquer qu'elle a tort c'est hors de question !

- Et pourquoi donc, s'il te plait ?

- Ça ne va pas te plaire mais parce qu'elle a raison : elle a peut-être exagérée en te comparant à votre père ça je le conçois volontiers ; mais pour la convaincre, il faudrait que je croie qu'elle a tort, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, désolé !

- Non mais j'hallucine, je croyais qu'on était amis !

- Et c'est le cas, sinon je ne te dirais pas ça aussi franchement !

- James, tu... se résigna Sirius

- Alors là, n'y compte pas mon pote, je n'irais jamais voir ta sœur adorée maintenant !

- QUOI ?! Toi aussi tu crois qu'elle a raison ? demanda Patmol excédé.

- Non pas du tout, j'aurais même plutôt tendance à penser comme toi, et que tous les Serpentards se valent... Mais de deux choses l'une : Primo, c'est une Black, et même si ça te déplaît, elle va m'étriper vivant si je vais la voir maintenant pour faire ton éloge ; Deusio, je pense que t'as suffisamment bien fait ton boulot de grand frère pour qu'elle sache reconnaître une mauvaise personne quand elle en voit une. Par conséquent, même si je ne comprends pas sa réaction, je pense que tu devrais apprendre à lui faire confiance, mais assez discuter ! Prends de la pintade, elle est délicieuse... **(nda : dans les dents Sirius ! lol)**

Puis, comme pour illustrer ses dires, Cornedrue prit une grosse fourchette de volaille et déclara « Succulent ! ». Sirius s'était un peu calmé, et bien qu'il soit toujours en colère contre sa petite sœur, il se dit au fond de lui, que James devait avoir raison, même si cela lui paraissait bizarre de penser comme ça.

Remus, quant à lui, avait paisiblement observé la scène et admira James pour son sang-froid et sa capacité à faire réfléchir Sirius, ce à quoi la plupart des meilleurs professeurs échouaient.

Enfin, Peter avait à peine comprit de quoi il s'agissait, trop occupé à manger pour avoir remarqué le geste de la main qu'avait Lily.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers leur dortoir au grand dam des jeunes filles.

- Je vous rejoins les gars, je vais apporter à manger à notre tigresse nationale, annonça Remus.

- Mouais, grogna Sirius avant de partir.

Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, sixième année :

- Lily ! Lily, ouvre-moi !

- Remus ! _(Lily ouvrit étonnée la porte de son dortoir jusque là fermée à clef pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée)_ Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Je croyais que les garçons ne pouvaient pas accéder au dortoir des filles ! A moins que tu me caches quelque chose... _(elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Remus, le scannant de haut en bas et de bas en haut)_

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais ça faisait un moment que j'y réfléchissais et ta dam ! _(Lily l'observa alors encore plus attentivement et remarqua qu'il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol)_ Je me suis appliqué un sort de lévitation à moi-même pour éviter de déclencher l'alarme. Par contre, tu n'as pas idée comme c'est difficile de marcher comme ça _(il exagéra considérablement ses gestes en battant des jambes dans le vide)_

_- Lily éclata de rire et se poussa de l'entrée : _Allez entre !

- Whoua !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je comprend pourquoi tu considères que notre dortoir est mal rangé : c'est l'univers de la propreté ici ! s'étonna Remus

- T'es venu ici pour faire une inspection de l'hygiène ou quoi ?

- Non bien sûr que non ! _Accio plateau !_ Tiens voilà pour toi, tu n'as rien mangé...explique Lunard en lui tendant un plateau rempli de nourriture

- Merci

- De rien, tigresse... Tu sais je pense que ton frère a compris que...

- Il m'en veut, coupa Lily en ne pouvant cacher son anxiété.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est lui qui est en tort !

- Ça je le sais bien, mais est-ce qu'il m'en veut pour Charles ?

- A ton avis ?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui... déclara Lily d'une toute petite voix

- Ça lui passera Lil's, t'en fais pas pour ça ! s'empressa d'ajouter Remus pas franchement convaincu pour autant.

- Non.... Je l'ai comparé à Charles ! dit Lily les yeux une peu humides.

- Allez, ne dis pas de sottises et mange un peu !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim...

- Non, mais dis donc : je ne veux pas voir ma petite Lily le ventre vide, alors tu vas te dépêcher de manger sinon je dis non seulement à James mais aussi à Sirius comment venir t'embêter à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit.

- D'accord, mais tu es un véritable bourreau... dit Lily amusée mais qui n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que Remus mette ses menaces à exécution !

- Je vais te laisser, ils vont commencer à se poser des questions, mais toi, tu manges d'accord ?

- Mmh...

- Bonne nuit Lily jolie

- Bonne nuit Remus !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bon voilà, c'est vraiment pas terrible mais même si j'ai hésité longtemps, fallait bien que je donne une amie à Lily parce que seule face à quatre mecs, ça doit pas être tous les jours évidents. (mais si elle veut on peut échanger nos places!)**

**Et n'oubliez pas SVP, REVIEWS !!!!!!!**


	5. Rencontre et chantage

Je préviens d'avance, que je déteste ce chapitre qui rime à rien mais bon, maintenant que c'est fait, on va aller jusqu'au bout et puis en espérant que je ne déçoive pas tous mes gentils rewievers !!

Jamesie-cass : Moi aussi j'aime bien James dans le chapitre précédent alors je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un d'autre est de mon avis et puis Remus est toujours mignon d'après moi, donc ça se ressent forcément dans ma fic ! lol !

Coweti : Merci beaucoup, heureuse de voir que l'idée du personnage d'Anna te plaît ! par contre, il y a quand même beaucoup d'histoires où c'est le cas (d'après moi) mais bon j'adore voir Lily s'énerver, alors c'était une raison comme une autre (mdr).

Alpo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite (ou du moins que tu ne la détesteras pas trop !)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Sirius et Lily sont maltraités dans leur famille, mais ils se soutiennent et s'entendent vraiment très bien. Le jour de la rentrée, Lily rencontre les maraudeurs, se brouille avec James et finit par lui lancer un sort. Durant la quatrième année de Lily, les deux « ennemis » se réconcilient sous l'influence de Remus et de Sirius. Lily s'est rendue compte d'elle-même des secrets des maraudeurs (Remus et animagi), et en a fait part à son frère. Lily s'est également fait une nouvelle amie à Serpentard, Anna, que Sirius a finit (avec du mal) par accepter.

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre et chantage

Malheureusement, la dispute entre Lily et Sirius ne s'effaça pas aussi vite que Remus l'avait prévu. En effet, tous les deux extrêmement têtus, si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire des excuses même s'ils souffraient de cette séparation.

Pendant ce temps là, Lily qui adressait à peine la parole aux maraudeurs (surtout quand Sirius était présent) se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Anna et c'est ainsi qu'après seulement quelques entrevues, Lily se décida à révéler la vérité à cette dernière à propos de sa famille, sentant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance : de toute manière leur principal point commun qu'elles s'étaient découvertes n'était-il pas une aversion totale de la magie noire ? **(NDA : on va dire qu'ayant pris connaissance de ce dernier point, ça fait un PEU moins bizarre qu'elle se confie comme ça alors qu'elle est censée être introvertie !!!)**

- Anna, interpella celle que son frère aimait appeler « la tigresse ». Je voudrais te parler !

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Viens ! Allons dans cette classe vide… Bon voilà, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que je peux te faire confiance. Alors, voilà je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amie mais je pense que c'est important de ne pas se mentir. Donc, je voulais te parler de ma famille parce que je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions à ce sujet bien que nous nous connaissions que depuis quelques jours.

- Te sens pas obligée de faire ça surtout ! protesta Anna

- J'ai envie de le faire. Voilà, je vis avec mon près Charles Black et ma belle-mère Denise. Même si on ne me l'a pas dit franchement, je pense que mon père a tué ma mère dès qu'elle ne lui a plus servi à rien. Sinon, j'ai deux demi-frères Sirius, bien sûr, et Regulus. Je m'entends à eu près avec Regulus mais j'adore Sirius, même si en ce moment on ne se parle plus. Enfin bref, Sirius et moi, on est les tares de la famille Black parce que non seulement on est à Gryffondor, mais en plus on n'aime pas la magie noire, on refuse de servir un taré qui s'autoproclame le chef des ténèbres, et on ne respecte pas du tout la hiérarchie du sang contrairement à la plupart des habitants de ta maison.

- Ouais, j'avais remarqué…. Merci, Lily. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de me faire confiance au point de me révéler tout cela. Alors je vais te dire qui je suis également…

- Je te l'ai dit parce que j'avais besoin de le faire, mais ne te sens pas obligée de faire pareil juste pour moi, c'était vraiment pas le but…

- Je ne me sens pas du tout forcée, et puis de toute manière ça n'a rien de gênant, je te l'aurais même dit avant si tu me l'avais demandé. Tout ce que peux dire en fait, c'est que j'ai été abandonnée à la naissance et que j'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat. Je ne sais presque rien à mes origines mises à part que mes deux parents étaient probablement des sorciers.

_- Après un moment de silence lourd, Lily reprit la parole : _Bon, on va manger ?

o

Parallèlement, Remus et James s'arrachaient les cheveux quand ils virent que la dispute entre les deux « tares des Black », comme l'avait expliqué Lily, était toujours aussi vigoureuse et que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'interrompre. Leurs deux amis, regrettaient énormément le temps où le frère et la sœur étaient inséparables, ils se mirent donc d'accord pour les forcer à se réconcilier. **(NDA : bien fait pour leurs gueules à ces deux gros pas doués ! lol)**

Au bout d'une semaine, James emmena Sirius dans une salle vide (connue seulement des maraudeurs bien sûr) tandis que Remus faisait de même avec Lily. Ils les firent rentrer puis refermèrent la porte à clef en précisant bien, qu'ils leur rouvriraient soit quand ils seraient réconciliés, soit pour venir chercher le corps de celui qui n'aurait pas supporter la colère de l'autre. D'ailleurs, les deux maraudeurs à la base de ce plan auraient plutôt penché pour intervenir dans la deuxième solution, connaissant le caractère de ces deux phénomènes.

- Ecoute Sirius ! Même si ça me coûte beaucoup de le dire, ils ont raison commença Lily après un grand silence, je m'excuse : tu ne seras jamais comme lui et je sais que ça prendra du temps avant que tu ne me pardonnes cette phrase mais je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne la pensais vraiment pas…

- Arrête ! stoppa Sirius. C'est à moi de m'excuser : James a raison, j'aurais du te faire confiance et être super heureux que tu te sois trouver une amie.

- James, le James que Je connais, t'a dit qu'il fallait me faire confiance ? s'étonna fortement Lily.

- Ouais, surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est rien de la dire, s'amusa à son tour Lily

- Allez, viens là p'tite sœur, clamas Sirius en ouvrant les bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Tu me pardonnes ? questionna-t-il inquiet, une fois que Lily s'était blottie dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr, si tu en fais autant…

- C'est déjà tout oublier !

C'est évidement à ce moment précis que James entra dans la pièce afin de casser l'ambiance **(NDA : merci Merlin, de me sauver de ce débordement d'affection qui file la nausée) **et annonça sarcastiquement :

- Oh que c'est beau !

- Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se moquer d'avantage que déjà, les deux erreurs de la famille Black le poursuivaient.

o

Après leur réconciliation, Sirius et Lily rétablirent la même relation que précédemment et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient restés fâchés quelques temps vu la façon dont ils étaient proches. Il parut donc logique d'organiser une rencontre entre Anna et les maraudeurs.

Cette dernière eut lieu lors de la première sortie à Pré au lard, début octobre, dans le pub des Trois Balais.

- Bonjour Madame Rosmerta, je voudrais six chopes de Bierraubeure, s'il vous plaît, demanda courtoisement Lily en arrivant accompagnée d'Anna, avant d'aller chercher un table puisqu'elles étaient arrivées les premières au rendez-vous. Viens Anna, les garçons doivent encore chercher du matériel pour leurs farces chez Zonko.

- Je te suis, répondit simplement son amie.

Les garçons arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, les bras remplis de sacs Zonko, confirmant ainsi les suppositions de Lily, vieilles de quelques minutes à peine.

- Tu vois, qu'est ce que je te disais ? Ils sont plus vieux que nous et c'est comme s'ils étaient encore des gamins de première année, se moqua Lily tandis qu'Anna n'osait pas critiquer les maraudeurs dont elle connaissait à présent parfaitement la réputation.

- Alors c'est toi, la fameuse Anna, qui ne connaît pas le grand Sirius Black ? s'amusa James, avec son tact légendaire.

- Tu dois être James ? se renseigna cette dernière.

- Exact !

- Alors tu es forcément à côté de Sirius, enchantée… continua Anna

- Salut ! Alors comme ça, tu ne me connaissais pas, dit celui-ci d'un air soupçonneux.

- Et bien oui, comme quoi, tout arrive…. Mais ne t'inquiète pas personne est au courant, je n'aurais pas aimer briser ta si parfaite réputation… enchaîna Anna en ayant du mal à cacher son ironie.

Tout le monde eut du mal à dissimuler un faible sourire, et bien qu'il fasse mine de se renfrogner, Lily crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de son frère.

- Il nous reste donc Remus et Peter, ravie de vous rencontrer messieurs, termina Anna. Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, si on les buvait ces bières pour que je puisse aller m'approvisionner chez Honeydukes.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre finalement, annonça Sirius avec un grand sourire, puisque tout le monde connaissait son penchant pour les friandises.

- Alors Anna ! Comment se fait-il que nous ayons pas pu te rencontrer avant un mois ? demanda le jeune homme surnommé Lunard.

- Et bien, en fait, je suis totalement surchargée de travail : tous les professeurs nous donnent une quantité incroyable de travail pour préparer les B.U.S.E. Alors je n'avais pas le temps avant, je suis désolée car croyez bien que j'aurais préféré vous rencontrer que de travailler comme un forçat, expliqua Anna.

- Comment expliques-tu que tu ne travailles presque jamais, Lily, alors qu'Anna est débordée ? demanda soudain Peter.** (NDA : mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout !)**

- Alors, ça c'est une bonne question, alors soeurette. Renchérit Sirius

- Ça, c'est mon secret… déclara Lily avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Laissez tomber, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire, et Dieu sait que je ne cesse de la harceler pour savoir comment elle obtient d'aussi bonnes notes… lança Anna

- Anna, je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais j'ai des moyens de pression exceptionnels sur ma p'tite sœur. Don elle va me le dire, si elle ne veut pas que je dise ce qu'elle faisait aux Toilettes avec un certain Serdaigle nommé Justin, lors de sa troisième année.

- Tais-toi Black ! coupa Lily

- Ma chère Lily, il ne tient qu'à toi de me faire taire… Dis-moi comment tu fais tes devoirs ?

- Ja-Mais ! De toute manière tu n'as jamais su ce qu'on faisait réellement, c'est toi et ton esprit pervers qui vous êtes fait des films tout seuls.

- Tu trouves normal que ton génialissime grand frère te trouve à treize ans accompagnée dans les toilettes d'un gamin de ton âge. En plus, t'as jamais voulu me dire ce que tu y faisais ! Avoue qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions !!!

- Tu es pervers, frangin, j'avais promis à Justin de ne pas le dire c'est tout…

- C'est cela oui… annonça Sirius d'un ton qui faisait bien sentir qu'il ne la croyait pas le mois du monde.

- D'accord, Black ! Je vous fais confiance à tous pour ne pas le répéter ?

- Tu vas trahir ta promesse ? s'étonna Remus car ce n'était pas du tout l'habitude de Lily.

- Non, parce qu'en fait, il m'a dit que je pouvais vous le dire, mais je trouvais que cela ne vous regardais pas… enfin bref, Justin avait de graves difficultés scolaires et il m'avait demandé de l'aider, notamment en sortilèges. Mais il avait sa fierté de macho à préserver et il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'une fille l'aidait à ne pas repiquer son année ; d'où les toilettes, où tu nous a trouvés qui étaient réputés pour leur tranquillité. Par contre, si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas venu tout seul dans ces toilettes ; et c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé dans une position compromettante.

- Grrrr… t'étais obligée de le dire…

- Là, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Patmol, ajouta Cornedrue. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne s'en prend pas à Lily sans le payer.

-Surtout que ta liste de choses compromettantes est beaucoup plus importante que la mienne si je ne m'abuse, compléta Lily. Mais puisque tu sembles si bien parti pour dévoiler ma vie privée, je t'en prie, continue : ça m'est complètement égal qu'Anna le sache et les gars doivent être au courant depuis longtemps. Par contre, je n'ai jamais dit à James ou à n'importe qui d'autres des choses très TRES compromettantes à ton égard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mon cher Sirius !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon… grommela ce « cher Sirius ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alors, nous remarquerons gentiment que je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à faire de la guimauve, contrairement à quand j'ai écrit ce truc là haut… (Bien pourri d'ailleurs le truc en question)**

**Donc voilà, le prochain chapitre n'est guère mieux, si je me souviens bien ; mais c'est un peu moins pire parce qu'ils vont jouer à Action-vérité !!! (et que je me suis payé un bon trip la dessus)**

**Alors je suis désolée si cette pensée traumatise certaines personnes mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !!! lol**


	6. Un jeu d'enfant

Bon je dépose rapidement le nouveau chapitre parce que je viens de me faire arracher les dents de sagesse et j'ai vraiment super mal : donc sur ce coup là, c'est un exploit que je mette le chapitre à temps.

Coweti : Bon tout d'abord merci et ensuite, tu auras ta réponse concernant les devoirs dans ce chapitre : ne t'inquiète pas si tu es aussi bien entourée que Lily, tu ne devrais plus avoir de problèmes : lol !

Jamesie-cass : Et bien merci d'abord (même si je n'ai pas trop changer d'avis sur le chapitre précédent) et ensuite effectivement Lily et James vont avoir une histoire d'amour…

Mougalouk : Merci beaucoup ça m'a fait super plaisir quand j'ai vu ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas même si je n'aime pas du tout certains passages, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème concernant la bonne poursuite de cette fic…

Voilà et encore un grand merci à ces trois revieweuses qui sont très « fidèles » et qui m'encouragent vraiment énormément : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Sirius et Lily sont maltraités dans leur famille, mais ils se soutiennent et s'entendent vraiment très bien. Le jour de la rentrée, Lily rencontre les maraudeurs, se brouille avec James et finit par lui lancer un sort. Durant la quatrième année de Lily, les deux « ennemis » se réconcilient sous l'influence de Remus et de Sirius. Lily s'est rendue compte d'elle-même des secrets des maraudeurs (Remus et animagi), et en a fait part à son frère. Lily s'est également fait une nouvelle amie à Serpentard, Anna, que Sirius a finit (avec du mal) par accepter.

Chapitre 6 : Jeu d'enfant

Quelques mois passèrent ainsi où les maraudeurs purent mieux faire connaissance avec Anna. Même Sirius dû reconnaître que « pour une Serpentard, elle n'étais pas si terrible », ce qui chez lui, signifiait qu'il avait eu tort de la juger uniquement sur sa maison.

Alors que la fin de l'année approchait, Lily était occupée à lire sur un fauteuil de la salle commune par une belle journée de mai. Elle entendit alors James l'appeler :

- Lily ! Lily ! Ah, t'es là, dit-il en l'apercevant. Monte dans notre dortoir, invite Anna si tu veux, mais dépêche toi !

Habituée à ce qu'on lui donne très peu d'explications lors d'ordres de ce genre, elle partit chercher Anna puisque deux filles valaient mieux qu'une pour faire face à l'esprit tordu des maraudeurs. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le dortoir des quatre garçons (qui avait l'air d'avoir connu un coup de balayage pour une fois, remarqua la jeune Black), Lily pu reconnaître deux autres filles de Gryffondor : Marie, une grouppie de Sirius qui était d'ailleurs dans son dortoir ; ainsi qu'Hélène, une très jolie jeune fille de 6ème année qui fut accessoirement la petite amie de James pendant un peu plus d'un an (sa seule véritable relation d'ailleurs).

- Vous voilà enfin, on va pouvoir commencer à jouer ; déclara Sirius encore plus excité que d'habitude, ce qui inquiéta passablement sa sœur.

- On peut savoir à quoi on va jouer ou ce serait trop vous demander ? demanda Anna encore peu habituée à ce genre de réunion.

- A « Vérités » ! répondit Lily d'un ton las. Toutes les années, on y joue au moins une fois, dire que j'ai cru qu'ils avaient mûri et qu'on y échapperait cette année…

- Ça se joue comment ça « Vérités » ? se renseigna Anna.

- Tu n'y as jamais joué ? s'exclama Hélène en manquant de s'étouffer.

- Et bien non, désolée, répondit Anna énervée de paraître comme une demeurée simplement à cause d'un stupide jeu.

- En fait c'est assez simple, expliqua Lily. On se met en cercle et on pose chacun son tour une question à une personne de notre choix. Pour s'assurer que cette personne dise la vérité, elle doit tenir cette boule noire qui devient rouge si elle détecte un mensonge. Voilà, globalement c'est tout je crois, ah attends, il est évidemment admis que rien que ce qui se dit dans ce cercle ne doit sortir. Tu as à peu près compris ?

- Oui, je crois mais… on est obligés de répondre à toutes les questions ?

- Non, tu as le droit à un joker mais une fois qu'il est utilisé tu ne peux plus l'enlever et si tu ne réponds pas tu as un gage… Mais on va peut-être commencer maintenant ? poursuivit Sirius très impatient.

- Très bien Patmol ; qui commence ? interrogea James.

- Moi ! cria son meilleur ami d'un air de gamin.

- Bon très bien, continua James. Alors on alterne fille garçon donc l'ordre sera Sirius ; Lily ; Moi ; Hélène ; Remus ; Marie ; Peter ; Anna et à nouveau Sirius, etc.…

- Bon alors je vais poser ma question à … _(Sirius fit mine de réfléchir avant de désigner avec un grand sourire) _Lily la tigresse.

- Quelle surprise ! clama sarcastiquement la concernée.

- Lily chérie, comment fais-tu pour faire tes devoirs en si peu de temps ?

- Heu… _(elle jeta des regards éloquents à James et à Remus qui hochèrent la tête affirmativement)_ on d'accord ! En fait, à l'origine c'est grâce à Remus ici présent. Quand il a vu que j'avais la même facilité que toi _(elle pointa Sirius avec un geste de la main)_ à comprendre les cours et que je préférais passer du temps avec vous plutôt que de faire mes devoirs, et bien… il m'a refilé vos anciennes copies à toi, James et lui-même pour que je sois plus « inspirée » on va dire… C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point les professeurs sonnent toujours les mêmes choses : ils ne se foulent vraiment pas !!

- Non…. Murmura Sirius tellement que la réponse de Lily le surprenait.

- Oh, je t'en prie, arrête de paraître choqué, tes copies et celles de James sont quasiment identiques, je sais très bien que vous vous partagez le travail pour en avoir deux fois moins, conclut Lily.

- Lunard, t'as pas fat ça quand même alors que tu ne veux pas que JE te copie dessus ? demanda malgré tout Sirius.

- Ce n'est malheureusement plus à toi de poser des questions Patmol, répondit malicieusement remus. Lily, à toi !

- Euh…. Hélène ! Pourquoi t'as rompu avec James l'année dernière ? demanda cette dernière après avoir hésité.

- C'est pas juste, je suis sûre qu'il te l'a déjà dit, répliqua la concernée.

- Détrompe-toi, il ne me l'a jamais dit, ni à moi ni aux garçons d'ailleurs _(les trois maraudeurs restants approuvèrent silencieusement d'un signe de tête) _et de toute faon tu dois répondre à la question à moins que tu ne veuilles déjà utiliser ton joker ?

- Non, non : en fait je pensais et je pense toujours qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… avoua Hélène.

- Ouuuuuu…. Jamesie ! plaisanta bien évidemment Sirius.

- Patmol : la ferme ! répondit « Jamesie » énervé. Bon, à moi, Marie, qui trouves-tu le plus séduisant ici ?

- Sirius, répondit sans hésiter cette dernière.

- Cornedrue, pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Remus la raison pour laquelle il a donné nos anciens devoirs à la tigresse ici présente ? On sait tous que je qui le plus séduisant de l'école entière.

- Si' on t'a déjà dit d'attendre ton tour pour poser des questions, dit James, presque gêné.

- Tu sais quoi, tu me caches quelque chose, alors je te promets que je te réserve ma prochaine question, dit Sirius sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, et Hélène c'est à toi….

- Bon, Sirius puisque tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler, combien as-tu réellement eu de petites amies ?

- Je sais pas peut-être une vingtaine _(Lily se força à tousser à l'annonce de ce chiffre)_ tu insinues que je mens, tigresse ?

- Je ne l'insinues pas, je le proclame ; et je ne suis pas la seule : regarde la boule est rouge ! dit-elle en montrant la boule que tenait Sirius entre ses mains.

- Bon ok, un petite centaine, ça te va, Mademoiselle ?

- Mouais, mais t'as vraiment mis le nombre réduit…

- On m'a demandé mon nombre de petites copines et pas combien de filles j'ai embrassé… répliqua Sirius ne mettant ainsi finà la discussion.

Un peu plus tard, c'est à nouveau à Sirius de poser une question :

- Jamesie, je repose ma question : pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Lunard pourquoi il a donné nos anciens devoirs à ma petite sœur ?

- J'étais déjà au courant, répondit simplement James. Donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de lui demander des renseignements là-dessus. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te plains : grâce à nous tu voyais ta tigresse beaucoup plus souvent ; et enfin contrairement à toi je ne trouves pas que c'est un sujet particulièrement intéressant, donc j'apprécierais qu'on change de sujet !

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi très rapidement avec des questions plus ou moins farfelues, jusqu'à ce que Marie, Hélène et Peter décident d'aller se coucher car on ne leur posait que très peu de questions…

C'était au tour d'Anna de poser une question.

- Lily, as-tu déjà été vraiment amoureuse ?

_- Son amie lui lança un regard noir qui aurait pu le tuer sur place puis ajouta froidement : _Oui !

- Tu l'es toujours ? demanda Sirius très étonné que sa sœur ait pu lui cacher un truc pareil.

- Oui, répondit rapidement Lily, les yeux baissés. Bon, à mon tour…

- Eh ! C'est MON tour, protesta l'autre Black

- Tu viens de me poser une question je te signale, donc c'est bien à moi. Anna, Je voulais te demander, commença Lily avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres : Serait-ce t-il possible que tu tombes sous le charme d'un des garçons ici présents ? Surtout n'oublies pas que tu as déjà utilisé ton joker !

- C'est cruel ça Lily !

- Tu m'as cherché, rétorqua cette dernière.

- Bon, oui c'est possible. Bon, heu… je vais aller me coucher : Bonne nuit tout le monde !! _(Anna se précipita hors du dortoir) _

- En voilà une qui est bien pressée de nous quitter, observa Remus philosophiquement.

- Bon je vais y aller aussi, déclara Lily en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible pour s'échapper. Oui, c'est vraiment très tard : le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps, et ça devient un peu trop masculin pour moi ! se justifia-t-elle.

- Alors là, c'est hors de question que tu te débarrasses de ton grand frère aussi facilement et surtout si c'est avec ton numéro de préfète. D'ailleurs j'arrive à concevoir que Remus ait été nommé préfet car il écoute toujours ce que disent les profs (même Binns : chapeau bas à Lunard) mais comment on peut avoir l'idée de nommer une Black préfète, surtout quand on voit comment tu fais tes devoirs…

- Bon, je reste mais autant dire tout de suite, j'utilise mon joker pour ne dévoiler aucun renseignement sur le gars dont je suis amoureuse…

- Tricheuse ! s'indigna son grand frère déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'embêter plus longtemps avec ce sujet.

- Elle ne triche pas, Patmol, le jeu est fait ainsi! expliqua Lunard. Sauf que Lily, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, car tu as déjà utilisé ton joker pour ne pas révéler quelle était la personne qui t'avait fait le plus de mal… Sirius, enlève ce sourire triomphant de ta bouche car tu as utilisé le tien pour ne pas révéler d'où venaient nos surnoms ; James pour ne pas dire s'il était vraiment amoureux quand Hélène l'a largué, mais vu qu'il est devenu tout rouge, on sait tous que c'était vrai et que cela l'est sûrement toujours. Enfin j'ai utilisé le mien pour ne pas dire à Anna quel secret je cachais ! Donc ce sera forcément la vérité ou un gage… conclut Remus

- GAGE ! clamèrent d'une même voix Lily et James.

- C'est on sait que vous ne voulez pas nous dire qui vous aimez, alors mon ami Patmol et moi-même allons nous retirer pour vous trouver le gage approprié…

- Je crains le pire, soupira Lily en observa Remus et Sirius comploter dans le fond du dortoir.

- Moi aussi, avoua James.

- Alors, nous avons décidé, débuta Sirius avec un grand sourire en revenant vers eux, que si vous ne vouliez pas nous dire de qui ils s'agissaient, c'est que ne vous ne vous étiez pas encore déclaré. Par conséquent, vous devez embrasser la personne que vous aimez ! termina Sirius fier de lui

- QUOI ?! hurlèrent James et Lily à nouveau en même temps

- Chut… rappela Remus. Vous allez éveiller Queudver à crier comme ça !

- En plus, vous avez très bien compris, renchérit Sirius, franchement amusé. Vous nous dîtes qui vous aimez ou vous aller embrasser cette personne.

- Bon je n'ai pas le choix mais tu me le paieras Black, annonça Lily vaincue…

- Je me rends aussi mais j'adore l'idée de la tigresse. Par conséquent, si je me souviens bien c'est à moi de poser une question. Donc, à tout hasard bien sûr, Sirius : Qu'as-tu fait à notre compatriote Severus lors de la dernière pleine lune ??? demanda James d'un ton qui était faussement innocent.

Le grand Sirius Black pâlit alors dangereusement face à cette question, car bien que plus âgé, il redoutait énormément la colère de sa sœur. Aussitôt qu'il lui avoua qu'il avait expliqué à Rogue comment voir Remus pendant la pleine lune, on entendit à travers tout Poudlard, une jeune fille hurler comme une furie malgré l'heure matinale :

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE ÇA BLACK !!!!!!!!!!!! »

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bon et bien voilà c'est terminé j'espère que ça vous a plus un minimum même si c'est très loin d'être du grand art…**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça ne prend vraiment que très peu de temps et pourtant ça fait super plaisir !**


	7. Départs

Bon alors un nouveau chapitre mais passage obligé par les réponses à mes super reviewers :

Coweti : Bon et bien, je crois que ta petite idée (bien que je ne permettrais pas de lire dans tes pensées comme j'en ai la possibilité, lol) est la bonne tout simplement parce que ce n'est franchement pas dur à trouver…mdr !

C.thalie : Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes cette histoire et de voir que tu apprécies le complicité entre Sirius et Lily parce que j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages qui ont (d'après moi) un fort caractère même s'ils sont différents… et comme je n'aime pas le couple qu'ils forment (puisque rien n'est plus parfait que l'alliance James-Lily, lol), la meilleure solution était de les faire de la même famille… on comme ce n'est pas trop ça qui t'intéresse, je t'encourage à fond de vite m'envoyer le prochain chapitre parce que j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça !!!!

Jamesie-Cass : Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai de « beaucoup » puisque ça ne me l'a pas marqué mais en tout cas ta remarque m'a fait très plaisir et sincèrement c'est trop bien que tu apprécies mon délire sur Action vérités. Je pense qu'on a tous joué à ce jeu là et les sorciers devaient également au moins une fois le faire !!!lol

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Ça me soule, désolée, mais je poste toutes les semaines, alors si vous vous en souvenez pas relisez rapidement le chapitre précédent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 7 : Départs

Le reste de l'année se passa relativement bien, même si les maraudeurs, comme selon leurs habitudes se retrouvaient très fréquemment en colle ; accompagnés parfois de Lily.

Bien sûr Remus, Peter et surtout Sirius essayaient de faire cracher le morceau à Lily et à James pour savoir de qui, ils étaient tous deux amoureux. Cependant, malgré toutes les tentatives de l'aîné des Black, aucun n'avait avoué leur secret, à son grand désespoir.

Allez Lily ! Dis-le moi je t'en supplie ! demanda une nouvelle fois Sirius.

Non, non et NON ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ? répondit l'interpellée excédée de fureur…

Allez, continua-t-il avec des yeux de chiens battus. De toute manière quand tu l'auras embrassé et que le mystérieux homme de tes rêves sortira avec toi, tu sauras bien obligée de le dire à ton grand frère chéri…

Qui te dit qu'il voudra bien sortir avec moi ? s'intrigua Lily

Qui serait assez fou pour résister à ma p'tite sœur ?

Fous-toi de moi je ne te dirais rien… répliqua ironiquement la jeune fille.

Je ne me fous pas de toi, vous êtes très belle Mademoiselle… je m'étonne très fort que tu n'ai pas aussi ton fan-club !

J'en ai eu un… répliqua Lily évasivement.

Sérieux ??? s'étonna Sirius.

Ouais, à mon grand désespoir : mais je n'ai pas du tout réagis comme toi : au lieu d'assurer à ces « fans » que j'étais à leur entière disposition comme tu le fais, je leur ai ordonné de fermer ce club à la noix s'ils voulaient que je leur adresse un jour la parole.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Imagine un instant, on aurait pu rassembler nos clubs sous le nom de : « Les Black à Gryffondor faisant ainsi la honte de leur soi-disant famille, sont les meilleurs et sont admirés de tous » !

J'avais presque oublié que ton idiot de fan-club s'appelait « Gloire au plus grand génie de tous les temps SIRIUS B. et mort aux vils Serpentards » !

Lily prit alors congé de son frère sans demander son reste, trop heureuse d'avoir pu pour une fois, détourner le sujet de sa vie amoureuse.

Des conversations comme celle-ci étaient désormais très fréquentes chez les Gryffondor au plus grand dam de Lily ainsi que de James qui ne cessaient de se faire harceler pour connaître leurs plus intimes secrets.

Mais, heureusement pour eux, la fin de l'année arrivait et avec elle, l'angoisse des examens. Jamais les maraudeurs n'avaient vu Lily aussi tendue. Elle ne participait même plus aux blagues contre les Serpentards, tellement qu'elle était stressée pour ses B.U.S.E.

Ce qui énervait probablement le plus Sirius, était que sa petite sœur n'avait pas du tout besoin des ces révision puisqu'elle était l'une des meilleures de son niveau… Mais elle s'obstinait à réviser malgré ses compétences d'ores et déjà acquises.

Une fois les examens passés, l'heure des vacances sonna au grand désespoir de Sirius et de Lily. Le jour du départ Sirius préparait ses bagages d'une manière tout sauf enthousiaste, qui traduisait bien son état d'esprit.

Magne-toi Sirius, nous on y va ! On va rater le train si tu continues à traîner ! lança James à travers l'encadrement de la porte et suivant Remus et Peter déjà partis depuis longtemps à l'encontre du Poudlard Express.

Mmmh… marmonna ce dernier pas convaincu pour deux mornilles.

Alors comme ça, le grand Sirius Black rechigne à faire ses valises ! s'enquit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien. Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il ne reste plus que toi dans toute l'école.

Faux ! il y a aussi ma p'tite tigresse !

Sirius, il faut y aller et tu le sais !

Mais si on loupait le train, on pourrait peut-être rester ici pendant deux mois, avoue que ça te plairait au moins autant qu'à moi.

Bien sûr que j'aimerais éviter de retourner les voir, mais je suis sûre que tu sais que ce n'est pas possible autrement ! rappela Lily.

Je ne veux pas y retourner ! déclara Sirius, boudeur.

Tu t'écoutes un peu, on dirait un gamin de 4 ans : je ne veux pas y allllllllllllllllllllllllllller ! s'amusa Lily en imitant la voix d'un enfant de cet âge, décidant qu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

Non, toi écoute moi, ordonna-t-il soudain très sérieux. Je te dis que je ne veux pas y retourner. Il y a une autre solution : James veux bien m'accueillir chez lui pendant les vacances : il a même demandé à ses parents. Et si je ne peux pas y aller aujourd'hui, je compte bien le rejoindre cet été… Je ne supporterais pas deux mois de plus dans cette maison de tarés !

Tu vas partir ? demanda Lily les larmes aux yeux…

Oui _(puis apercevant les larmes qui coulait à présent sur le doux visage de sa sœur) _Mais tu viendras avec moi, ma p'tite fleur, n'est-ce pas ?

_Lily sembla essayer de se ressaisir et elle lança durement à Sirius, malgré l'eau se trouvant encore dans ses yeux : _Tu rêves Black, je n'abandonnerais pas ma famille.

_Alors qu'elle se retournait déjà vers la porte, valises en main, Sirius lui lança sur le même ton : _Ce n'est pas notre famille et tu le sais : TU es ma famille ; mais jamais tu m'entends jamais, Charles, Denise ou même Regulus n'en feront parti._ Lily claqua violemment la porte du dortoir et se dirigea courageusement vers le quai. _

Elle était installée depuis quelques minutes avec les maraudeurs et versait toujours quelques larmes silencieuses puisque d'un part Sirius l'abandonnait mais elle se rendait bien compte d'autre part combien Sirius avait raison sur leur fausse famille et ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Les trois maraudeurs présents l'avaient remarqué mais James, qui était logiquement au courant que Sirius devait lui annoncer son départ, leur fit signe de la laisser tranquille, ce dont elle lui fut extrêmement reconnaissante.

Soudain, elle entendit le sifflet du train annonçant ainsi le départ imminent. Dire qu'elle avait espéré qu'il les rejoindrait à temps. Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit une voix joyeuse annoncer :

Et bien je dois dire que je ne suis pas fier de vous messieurs : non seulement vous avez failli oublier le meilleur des maraudeurs mais en plus : qu'est ce qui vous permet de croire que je vais accepter le fait que les maraudeurs n'occupent plus le dernier wagon ? déclara la voix en question.

Si tu veux tout savoir, le fait qu'un dénommé Patmol mette en retard tous les maraudeurs a permis à une vingtaine de Serpentard d'occuper notre place habituelle, explique calmement le plus sage du groupe c'est-à-dire Remus bien entendu.

Très drôle Lunard ! repris Sirius (puisqu'il s'agissait de ce grand brun ténébreux). Cornedrue, il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard, ajouta-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

Quand tu veux, Patmol, le rassura James comprenant qu'il parlait de son départ de la maison des Black.

Lily sembla elle aussi avoir comprit puisqu'elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui failli tomber à la renverse sur un autre baquette. Elle lui murmura un faible « merci » avant de lui faire un gros câlin.

Lil's c'est pas définitif, tu sais ? informa Sirius

Je sais mais merci… confirma cette dernière.

Et bien je crois que c'est officiel : ils sont complètement fous, observa Remus qui, tout comme Peter, ignorait tout de ce projet.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur, Lily conservant des yeux brillants en raison de sa joie de ne pas perde son frère mais aussi de sa tristesse car son frère se sacrifiait et allait souffrir alors qu'il aurait pu l'éviter.

Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait son acte terriblement égoïste … Quand elle l'avoua à Sirius, il lui assura cependant que ce n'était pas le cas. A l'arrivée du train, ils se dirigèrent donc tous deux vers leur « famille » main dans la main.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ponctués par des tortures de toutes sortes, plus ou moins justifiées. Une sorte de routine s'installa alors pendant une dizaine de Jours. Au terme de cette période, Denise eut une conversation avec Lily, qui avait été précédée bien sûr, d'une séance de torture.

Bon, arrête de gémir comme ça, ça me fatigue à la fin… Relève-toi sale garce ! ordonne la dénommée Denise.

Oui, madame, répondit faiblement Lily tout en faisant d'innombrables efforts pour se redresser puisqu'elle était quelques instants auparavant étalée sur le sol.

Bien que je ne croie pas une seule seconde que cela serait possible, il faudrait que tu te rendes un peu plus présentable ce soir…

Est-ce que je pourrais savoir à quelle occasion Madame ?

M. Malefoy et son fils Lucius viennent souper !

Mais dans ce cas, vous ne devriez pas nous enfermer ? se renseigna-t-elle en faisant allusion à la pratique de sa belle-mère qui consistait à l'emprisonner avec Sirius dès qu'ils avaient des invités.

Non, Charles tient à ce que tu rencontres ton futur mari dès ce soir…

Mon futur mari ?

Bien sûr, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te nourrir jusqu'à la fin de ta méprisable vie ! Déjà qu'on a eu du mal à trouver une personne qui daignerait bien vouloir t'épouser… Heureusement le jeune Lucius te trouve à son goût, j'espère que votre mariage arrivera vite avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa terrible erreur !

VOUS M'AVEZ ARRANGE UN MARIAGE SANS MEME ME DEMANDER MON AVIS ??????? hurla Lily furieuse et oubliant ses blessures trop fraîches.

Non, mais je vais t'apprendre à me respecter : _ENDOLORIS !!!_

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily rentrait péniblement dans sa chambre où Sirius l'attendait impatiemment ayant entendu ses cris. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il la porta dans son lit, à demi consciente, en essayant de la soigner comme il le pouvait.

Décidemment, sa petite sœur était encore plus forte qu'on aurait pu le croire pour parvenir à résister une telle dise de souffrance mais l'habitude y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose.

Cependant, il avait rarement entendu Denise aussi acharnée contre elle et il se demanda quelle pouvait bien être la cause de ce nouveau massacre.

Sirius… appela Lily faiblement

Chut, je suis là ma tigresse, repose-toi ! la rassura Sirius

Non, Sirius…. Il faut partir….Chut… repose-toi, si tu le veux vraiment on partira chez les Potter dès que tu iras mieux, d'accord ma p'tite fleur ? demanda gentiment Sirius.

Mer…ci…. Déclara Lily avant de s'endormir.

Deux jours après, Lily allait aussi bien que son cas pouvait le permettre, et confirma à nouveau à Sirius sa volonté de partir de cette maison puisque lors du repas avec les Malefoy, il avait été prévu que leur mariage se déroulerait durant l'été même.

Lors de ce dîner, personne ne s'était vraiment occupé de Lily et de Sirius, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux.

Sirius avait évidemment compris ce qui avait définitivement motivé sa sœur, et n'essaya pas le moins du monde de la faire changer d'avis.

C'est ainsi qu'au beau milieu d'une nuit de mi-juillet, le chauffeur du Magicobus reçu comme consigne de déposer deux jeunes adultes devant la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Vous savez quoi ? Ça va en surprendre plus d'un mais j'aime assez ce chapitre, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action… En tout cas ça vaut bien une petite review ???? _(yeux de chiens battus de l'auteur)_**


	8. Chez les Potter

Avant de répondre aux reviews, **je voulais m'excuser d'avoir oublier les tirets des dialogues la denrière fois!**

Jamesie-Cass : Je pense que le « beaucoup de talent » est largement exagéré mais en tout cas ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir que tu appréciais et j'en rougis encore….

Coweti : très contente que ce chapitre t'es plus, et je suis bien d'accord avec toi concernant le fait que Lucius mérite une belle veste même si je ne l'ai malheureusement pas trop décrite ! mdr !

Kakosun : ça fait très plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs alors merci de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire !!! Te pour information normalement je « publie » tous les samedis (sauf que hier j'ai pas pu : dsl) Mais peut-être que je me motiverais assez pendant les vacances pour en mettre plus !!!

Alpo : Voilà la suite, qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver mais qui j'espère va également te plaire !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 8 : Chez les Potter 

Le lendemain à l'aube, Sirius et Lily arrivèrent chez les Potter. Le soleil se levait à peine indiquant ainsi qu'il ne devait pas être plus de six heures. Lily ne voulait pas réveiller ceux qui devaient les héberger mais Sirius lui rappela qu'ils risquaient plus facilement se faire rattraper par leur famille s'ils restaient à l'extérieur. Lily accepta alors de se sonner à la porte de ce petit château malgré l'heure matinale.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis Monsieur Potter apparut. Lily se demanda intérieurement pourquoi il se dérangeait à aller ouvrir alors qu'il devait y avoir plusieurs elfes de maison pour entretenir cette demeure.

- Oh, Sirius ! Bonjour ! Je ne te connaissais pas aussi matinal, déclara un Monsieur Potter assez joyeux malgré son réveil désagréable .Tu dois être Lily, je suppose, reprit-il en apercevant cette dernière derrière son frère. Bien, mais entrez je vous en prie… James dort encore, mais Aurore, ma femme, précisa-t-il à l'adresse de Lily, ne devrait plus tarder. Tenez d'ailleurs la voici : toujours aussi belle !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, chéri ! Bonjour Sirius et bonjour… Lily ?

- Bonjour Madame Potter ! dit Sirius en souriant à son attention.

- Bonjour, dit doucement Lily intimidée de rencontrer ces gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

- Sirius, réprimanda Mme Potter, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas m'appeler « Madame » je ne suis pas si vieille quand même ? Je compte sur toi, Lily, pour m'appeler « Aurore » et surtout ne pas me vouvoyez j'ai horreur de ça. _(elle ajouta plus bas en plaisantant) _je ne suis peut-être pas aussi vieille que tu le croies…

Lily sourit faiblement mais elle était encore bien trop mal à l'aise pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit d'autre. En effet, alors que Sirius avait le don de s'approprier les gens et les lieux en un rien de temps, Lily, en grandissant, avait perdu cette faculté et était devenue assez timide face à des inconnus. Aurore Potter enchaîna alors :

- Sirius, désolée de te décevoir mais mon fils dort encore et je refuse que tu ailles le réveiller avant cinq bonnes minutes ! dit-elle sur un ton faussement sérieux…

- J'attendrais même six minutes si tu le souhaites… répliqua le meilleur ami de son fils, en faisant bien attention à la tutoyer.

- Bon allez assez discuter, reprit Monsieur Potter, on va vous montrer vos chambres…

A ces mots, Lily écarquilla vivement les yeux : comment ces inconnus pouvaient être aussi gentils et généreux envers une fille qu'ils connaissaient à peine ? Ce n'était pas dans sa famille qu'on aurait fait une chose pareille. Lily en aurait presque eu si Aurore n'eut remarqué son embarras et la pris un peu à part :

- Ecoute Lily, il faut bien que tu comprennes que tu es ici chez toi, d'accord ? Alors, je t'en prie, ne sois pas gênée ni timide et n'hésite pas un seul instant à demander n'importe quoi.

- Merci mada… _(Lily remarqua l'air amusée de Mme Potter et rectifia) _Merci Aurore !

- Très bien ! Allons voir ce que font les garçons maintenant : il n'est jamais très prudent de laisser des garçons tout seuls trop longtemps, et c'est valable également pur mon mari…

- Je le sais bien croyez, heu… crois-moi ! dit Lily avec un sourire franc.

- J'avais failli oublié : les maraudeurs n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment êtes vous au courant ? s'étonna Lily

- Tu crois sincèrement que nous ne recevons jamais de courrier par Minerva, je veux dire Madame MacGonagall, relatant les exploits de mon fils ?

Lily ne dit dès lors plus un mot, se contentant de se perdre dans ses pensées, elle y resta durant toute la durée de la visite des lieux par Aurore. Cette réflexion était portée sur ces fameuses lettres ! MacGonagall ignorait ce qui se tramait chez les Black et avait sûrement dû envoyer des multitudes de courrier de ce genre à Denise et Charles.

Lily n'osait imaginer à quel point Sirius avait dû souffrir à cause de ces nombreuses recommandations… Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un hurlement provenant de l'étage supérieur alors que Lily et Aurore étaient revenues au rez-de-chaussée.

- PATMOL, JE VAIS TE TUER !!! cria une voix familière aux deux femmes.

- Je crois que ton frère a enfin réveiller mon fils : ça m'étonnait qu'il résiste si longtemps à la tentation, dit Aurore en souriant.

- Il doit être irrécupérable… poursuivit Lily désespérée par l'attitude de gamin de son frère.

Elles continuèrent à marcher côte à côte, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se soient trouvées devant l'escalier principale où Sirius apparut en courant comme un dingue pour échapper à un James trempé jusqu'aux os, laissant présager un réveil brutal.

Lily éclata de rire à la vue de cette scène, surtout quand son frère vint demander la protection de Mme Potter.

- S'il te plaît, Aurore, supplia Sirius… Il va me tuer, tu pourrais calmer ton fils, s'il te plaît….

- Désolée, mais je crois que tu l'as mérité…

-Sirius, viens ici TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla toujours James derrière lui.

- Lil's protège-moi, pitié, déclara Patmol en se réfugiant derrière sa petite sœur.

- Ce que c'est courageux, les Gryffondors à notre époque : venir se réfugier derrière plus petit que soi… commenta Lily franchement amusée par la situation et se retenant d'exploser de rire.

- Alors là, t'es peut-être petite mais en colère t'es tout aussi redoutable que celui qui est soi-disant mon meilleur ami, mais qui n'accepte pas les simples plaisanteries quand il en fait les frais… remarqua Sirius en haussant la voix pour la dernière partie de la phrase.

- Ce n'est pas en me flattant que je t'aiderais surtout que je suis beaucoup plus redoutable que James.

- Oui, bien sûr, assura son frère d'un air absent et surveillant toujours James d'un œil.

- Bon, je suis généreuse alors ça passera pour cette fois p'tit frère ! déclara finalement Lily en se moquant de Sirius lors des deux derniers mots. James ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de terroriser ton meilleur ami et dois-je te rappeler que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

- Hum, hésita longuement James avant d'ajouter : ouais bon ça marche, mais à condition que tu m'aides à me venger !

- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je résister à l'envie de faire une farce à mon cher frère ?

- Ça, c'n'est pas cool, protesta celui-ci. J'étais tout seul pour t'asperger d'eau glacée !

- Oui, c'est cela, dit James d'un ton qui laissait facilement transparaître qu'il ne le croyait pas une seule seconde. Et mon père, il compte pour du beurre ?

-Bruno? Il m'a seulement regardé faire !_ (Mais le ton de Sirius sonnait étrangement mal)_

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas que tu sois dans le coup ? demanda Aurore en regardant son mari, apparu à l'instant derrière James et qui dissimulait vraiment très mal son fou rire…. Bon, de toute manière, il va bientôt être 7 heures, vous devez commencer à avoir faim, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Mais, tes elfes ne s'en chargent pas eux-mêmes ? s'étonna Lily.

- Jeune fille, sachez que je suis contre l'esclavage et qui plus est, j'adore être une parfaite ménagère donc je m'occupe de tout ici malgré ces deux énergumènes, expliqua Aurore en pointant James et Bruno. **(NDA: Fallait bien que je fasse un historique à la S.A.L.E)**

- Laisse moi te dire que tu le réussit vraiment très bien : cette maison est merveilleuse ! _(Lily regarda avec admiration tout ce qui l'entourait, puis elle sembla sortir de ses pensées et reprit :) _Tu veux de l'aide pour préparer le repas ?

- Non, c'est gentil Lily mais repose-toi ! affirma alors Aurore

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily se sentait vraiment mieux dans cette maison et de plus en plus à son aise. Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec James et Sirius, et elle trouvait Mr et Mme Potter vraiment très agréables.

La demeure de Potter était gigantesque et sa beauté égale à sa grandeur. En effet, même si on pouvait deviner que les habitants étaient riches, le luxe n'était pas présent de manière excessive et sa simplicité ne faisait que renforcer l'allure du manoir.

Bien que le mois de juillet ne soit pas encore arrivé à son terme, Aurore décida d'emmener les 3 jeunes adultes sur le chemin de Traverse pour éviter la foule ainsi que la rupture de stock. C'est en revenant de cette journée, qui s'était à nouveau déroulé dans une bonne humeur générale, qu'ils trouvèrent un hibou tranquillement assis sur la table de la cuisine, le fenêtre étant resté ouverte avec la chaleur caniculaire de l'été.

La lettre étant destinée à Lily, ce fut logiquement elle qui l'ouvrit : elle provenait de Poudlard et après la lecture du parchemin elle sauta littéralement de joie.

- Je les ai ! Je les ai ! hurla-t-elle comme une démente.

- Je suppose que tu parles de tes règles, parce que pour être dans un état comme ça, faut vraiment pas être dans un état normal ! se moqua Sirius

- Alors là, tu n'arriveras pas à faire tomber ma bonne humeur… n'essaie même pas…. Répliqua Lily en affichant toujours un grand sourire.

- Bon, au lieu de t'occuper de ton frère si tu nous disais ce qui te rend tellement euphorique ? demanda gentiment James, curieux.

- J'AI MES BUSE !! cria-t-elle triomphante

- Bon d'accord, merci de me bousiller les tympans par la même occasion, déclara son frère sarcastiquement. Lesquels ? ajouta t il

- TOUS !!!!!!!!

- Sérieux ? s'informa James qui refusait d'y croire

- Ouais, et attention, le meilleur pour la fin : j'ai une grande majorité d'Optimal, quelques Efforts exceptionnels et un seul Acceptable en Botanique ! expliqua fièrement Lily

- Félicitations ! clamèrent d'une seule voix les trois Potter

Tout le monde regarda alors dans la direction de Sirius qui émit vaguement un petit « félicitations » avec retard. Avec la tête qu'il faisait, James pu facilement deviner que son meilleur ami était vexé, du fait de son trop grand ego, car le grand Sirius Black n'avait pas réussi à récolter d'aussi bonnes notes.

- Fais pas cette tête, Si' ! clama Lily. Tu vois que le travail finit forcément par payer… ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire signalant qu'elle aussi avait remarqué la jalousie maladive de son frère.

- Ouais, c'est ça, fais ta maligne, Mademoiselle-la-préfète, répondit le jaloux en question.

- Tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus de respect, Monsieur-je-me-crois-le-meilleur-du-monde-mais-je-ne-supporte-pas-que-ma-petite-sœur-me-batte ! Tu sais combien d'heures de colle je vous ai évité ?

- Oui, et je devrais te dire merci de m'empêcher de battre mon record !

- Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Quelle mauvaise foi !!!

Lily partit de la pièce avant que Sirius ne lui gâche son bonheur, ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver si elle restait trop longtemps dans a même pièce que lui. En conséquence, elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à Anna, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui annoncer ses merveilleux résultats.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bon alors ??? Votre avis ?**

**_Prochain chapitre :_ **Lily fait des cauchemars…


	9. Cauchemards et aveux

Trop bien !! Mon record de reviews : 5 en un seul chapitre ! Franchement un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer leur avis et même à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

Cool : et bien déjà j'apprécie beaucoup que tu aimes bien cette histoire et je te remercie comme je l'ait dit ci-dessus de la lire ! Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi Sirius et Lily ont une vraie relation frère sœur et Lily doit commencer à s'habituer au caractère de cochon que j'ai "donné" à Sirius : en tout cas pas de soucis : elle n'est pas énervée !!

Jamesie-Cass : Merci, heureuse de voir que l'une de mes plus fidèles rewieveuses a apprécié ce chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir… Et puis pour que James soit aussi génial, ses parents ne doivent pas être des monstres ! Remarque j'adore Sirius et ses parents n'étaient pas des anges !!!

Kakosun : Et bien merci de considérer ma suite au "top" ! (Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas !) Et ensuite je pense que c'est normal de te répondre puisque tu prends la peine de me laisser ton avis !

Kaena Black : Tant mieux si cette histoire te plait ça me touche beaucoup, et puis la semaine prochaine le chapitre 10 devrait arriver.

Coweti : c'est vrai que le surnom que j'ai donné à Sirius n'est pas forcément des plus évidents, mais il l'a cherché en même temps ! En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait toujours !

**Et puis ZOYEUX NOËL tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 9 : Cauchemars et aveux

Une nuit, James passa devant la chambre de Lily, en revenant des toilettes. Il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention quand il entendit cette dernière crier…

- Non… arrêtez… je vous en supplie… stop….

- Lily ! Lily ! appela-t-il alors.

Voyant que Lily ne répondait pas et commençant à s'inquiéter sérieusement, James rentra dans la chambre, sans y avoir été préalablement invité. Il vit Lily qui se tortillait de douleur dans son lit. Pourtant elle dormait toujours.

« Quel idiot ! pensa James, elle doit tout simplement faire un cauchemar ».

Cependant il n'était toujours pas rassuré car il n'avait jamais fait de cauchemars aussi violents. Il décida donc qu'il valait mieux la réveiller pour qu'elle se calme. Il s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille et lui mit sa main sur le bras.

Ce simple contact la clama, mais elle restait endormie malgré les essais de James pour la réveiller et son sommeil était encore agité.

James ne savait pas quoi faire, et il observa donc Lily de plus près. Elle était vraiment très belle même sans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes fermés à ce moment-là. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui frappa le plus James.

En effet, on était en plein été elle dormait relativement peu vêtue, n'ayant pour pyjama qu'une brassière et un petit short, dévoilant ainsi, ses bras, jambes, ainsi que son ventre.

James n'en revint pas, Lily avait été blessée sérieusement. Elle avait de multiples cicatrices sur tout le corps, excepté sur son beau visage.

Il était vraiment submergé par les évènements d'autant plus qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Lily était toujours agitée, alors que son cauchemar aurait du être passé depuis longtemps.

Il se décida alors à aller chercher Sirius qui saurait mieux ce qui se tramait. Quand il se leva et retira sa main du bras de Lily, celle-ci se mit à gémir à nouveau, obligeant James à courir chercher Sirius.

Ils revinrent tous deux au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sirius n'ayant consenti à se lever uniquement quand James avait avoué que c'était à propos de Lily.

Aussitôt arrivés dans la chambre, Sirius s'agenouilla auprès de Lily dont le cauchemar semblait perduré et la brusqua plus fort que James n'avait osé et elle réussit au bout de 5 nouvelles minutes à ouvrir es yeux. Dès qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle sursauta et se recroquevilla au fond du lit tout en disant faiblement :

- Non, ne me faîtes pas de mal !

- Lil's c'est moi, c'est Sirius, calme-toi ma tigresse… rassura son frère.

Lily vint alors se blottir dans les bars de son frère et pleura doucement.

- Chut, poursuivit Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas : tu es chez James. Ils ne te feront plus de mal…

- Il est là n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily avec cette voix imide que James ne lui avait jamais connu.

- James ? Oui, répliqua simplement Patmol.

- Ben merde alors ! jura-t-elle suivie de toute une colonie de noms d'oiseaux. _(Elle releva la tête dans sa direction, le regarda un peu et repris)_ C'est toi qui m'a trouvé comme ça je suppose ?

- Heu… oui, répondit de dernier ne sachant pas comment réagir et très étonné de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle

_- (Lily retourna son regard vers Sirius et lui dit)_ Il va falloir lui dire, maintenant !

- Rendors-toi, je m'en occupe.

Lily qui était très fatiguée avec la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, obéit docilement. Elle s'allongea en tenant toujours la man de Sirius comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien vrai.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi à veiller sur Lily, un bon quart d'heure. Sirius se demandant comment expliquer tout cela à James, et ce dernier qui bien que n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir Sirius aussi attentionné voulait à tout prix attendre la réponse à ses questions.

Au bout de ce laps de temps, ils sortirent de la chambre de Lily, Sirius ayant bien pris soin de s'assurer qu'elle dormait plus paisiblement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

- Tu sais, il est tard, on peut attendre demain pour discuter, commença Sirius une fois assis sur le canapé, souhaitant gagner du temps.

- N'essaie pas de me rouler Patmol : explique moi juste enfin ce qu'il se passe, pour que Lily aie des cicatrices ainsi.

- Très bien ! s'avoua vaincu le dénommé Patmol. En fait ça devrait être assez rapide à expliquer, débuta Sirius anormalement sérieux. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ayons quitté notre famille ?

- Vous ne l'aimez pas c'est évident, mais cela n'explique en rien les blessures de Lily, répliqua immédiatement Cornedrue

- James, t'es un ami formidable, mais t'es vraiment aveugle, tu sais ça ? Tu crois sincèrement que nous sommes partis pour une simple question d'affinité avec nos parents ? Réfléchis, ne serait-ce que deux secondes** (nda: ça ne devrait pas être aussi sur que ça!)**, crois-tu également qu'une famille comme les Black qui est connue pour son appartenance à la branche de la magie noire depuis des générations, va accepter que non pas un, mais deux de ses descendants les renient sans régir ?

_- James eut alors une sorte de déclic et compris alors la raison de cette haine : _Des sorts impardonnables.

- Exact ! Mais bon, on peut dire que j'ai eu un peu plus de chances que Lily : Denise lui en veut énormément car Charles l'a trompé avec sa mère…

- Ce n'est que ta demi-sœur ? coupa son ami surpris.

- Bien sûr, il n'y aura jamais d'aussi beaux yeux émeraudes chez les « vrais » Black ! Enfin bon, j'avais souvent à faire avec Charles qui me lançait beaucoup d'_endoloris_ à cause de ma 'rébellion' mais Lily devait affronter principalement Denise et crois-moi c'est presque pire. Denis lance des doloris un peu moins douloureux que Charles (même si ne t'inquiète pas tu les ressent très bien quand même) mais ce qui est dangereux c'est qu'elle aime faire saigner : elle te frappe avec tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, ou quand elle ne trouve pas d'objets assez tranchants, elle a recours à des sorts spécifiques de magie noire. Mais cette tarée sait bien qu'elle ne peut pas tuer Lily. Poudlard s'en rendrait tout de suite compte et Lily ne vaut pas la peine de moisir au milieu des détraqueurs à Azkaban, termina Sirius la voix rauque et n'osant pas regarder la réaction de James.

James, quant à lui, était effaré de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt… C'était tellement logique…

- Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? demanda-t-il après un long moment.

- Tu vois sérieusement Lily venir dans notre dortoir et vous dire « Salut ! Si je ne vais pas me baigner avec vous, ou porte toujours des manches longues même à 35° c'est parce que quand je rentre chez moi, je me fais torturer ». Elle ne veut pas que vous le sachiez, d'où ses jurons quand elle s'est rendue compte que tu allais bientôt découvrir tout ça.

- Et toi ? pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

- Je viens de te le dire : Lily ne veut que personne ne soit au courant : elle pense, à raison d'après moi, que nous allez avoir pitié. Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu la regardais tout à l'heure pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas aussi loin de la vérité que je le voudrais.

- Je n'ai pas pitié, c'est juste que ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça et de me dire que vous vous êtes faits martyrisés pendant des années tous les deux.

- Tu vois, tu commences à avoir pitié... On n'est pas des martyrs James, on a choisi de s'opposer à nos 'parents' en connaissant les risques alors qu'il aurait suffi de se la fermer bien gentiment. Tu ne l'aurais jamais su si tu n'aurais pas eu envie d'aller au pipi room… Lily est toujours la fille que tu as connu, comme je serais toujours ton meilleur ami je l'espère… Mais Lily et moi-même avons toujours réussi à faire comme si nous n'avions aucun problème particulier, je t'en prie ne sois pas ce problème Cornedrue !

- Tu veux que je fasse comme si rien n'était ? s'étonna ce dernier

- Oui, c'est dur, crois-moi je le sais, mais la dernière chose dont on est besoin est bien la pitié des autres gens. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Lily… J'ai une petite sœur extraordinaire : elle est incroyablement forte physiquement pour endurer ce que lui a fait Denise sans jamais ou presque hurle mais moralement, une fois que tu as réussi à gagner sa confiance… Ne la déçois pas c'est tout ce que je te demande !

- Tu sais, tu te serais arrêter au fait de tout oublier pour toi, j'aurais accepté : mais là je suis vraiment pire qu'un Serpentard si je n'accepte pas… dit alors James avec un demi-sourire qui s'élargit considérablement à la vue de celui de Sirius.

Ils s'apprêtaient à remonter dans leur chambre respective, quand James se rendit compte d'une chose :

- Sirius !

- Mmmh…

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Alors là, je ne te montrerais pas mes cicatrices…

- Tu en as aussi ?

- Quelques unes, mais comme elles sont peu nombreuses, je peux les faire partir assez facilement, mais c'était pas ta question ?

- En fait non, mais toi ça va aller ?

- Ça ira mieux quand tu aras posé ta satanée question et que je pourrais aller dormir…. Dit Sirius en baillant.

- Oui bon, Lily devait revivre une scène avec Denise ou Charles n'est ce pas ?

- Hum… sûrement Denise !

- Soit ! Mais comment les filles de son dortoir ne s'en soient jamais rendues compte ?

- Très bonne question, mon cher Watson **(nda: oublions vite qu'il n'est pasmoldu, on a rien vu!)**! Déjà les filles de son dortoir en ont rien à foutre d'elle et c'est d'ailleurs globalement réciproque ; mais normalement nous nous fabriquons une potion anti-rêves, ce qui évite ce genre d'incident. J'ai vérifié dans sa valise : elle n'en a plus et évidemment elle na pas cru bon de m'en demander : elle doit savoir qu'il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup, termina-t-il à voix basse pour lui-même.

- Merci, Sirius…

Ils retournèrent alors se coucher, car il ne devait pas être plus de trois heures, mais malgré l'heure matinale James ne parvint pas à se rendormir, s'en voulant énormément de n'avoir rien vu ni fait avant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bon voilà, pas très doué le Jamesie pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant, non ? Bon vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez avoir la suite : parce que vu la façon dont je déteste le chapitre suivant, il va vraiment falloir vous surpasser…**

**Je déconne, mais si vous pouviez me laissez une petite review... je dirais pas non quoi !**

**Prochain chapitre : Une mort n'est pas touijours aussi douloureuse qu'on le pense.James et Lily en profitent pour effectuer leurs gages**

Je vous signale également que je travaille aussi sur un petit one-shot qui n'aurait rien à avoir avec cette histoire mais qui se déroulerait aussi à l'époque des maraudeurs… Faîtes le moi savoir si ça vous intéresse (avec Lily et Remus en guest stars : mais pas en couple)


	10. Gages

Encore 5 reviews, merci ça fait vraiment très plaisir !!!

Et oui, avant que j'oublie BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOUS MES VŒUX et puis éclater vous bien, comme ça vous ne pourrez rien regretter en 2006 ! Et puis aussi quelque chose de très important : une très bonne santé à tous ! Cette fois je vous promets que j'ai fini ! lol

Coweti : Désolée de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas cette personne qui va mourir… J'aurais franchement bien aimé mais je veux essayer de garder un maximum de détails vrais pour respecter après les évènements qu'a connus Harry. Mais en tout cas un grand merci pour ta review.

Jamesie-Cass : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et c'est à chaque fois que ut m'envoie une review que je me motive à mon tour : c'est fou le bien que ça fait ces petites choses là ! mdr

Kakosun : Non en fait, les Potter ne sont pas forcément au courant de ce projet de mariage arrangé ! Si pour Aurore et Bruno la question ne se pose pas vraiment, en tout cas c'est sûr que James ne le sais pas : il pense juste que Sirius a réussi à faire changer d'avis sa sœur !

Elsyla : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et vu que ce n'est pas du tout surprenant, je peux bien te le dire : Oui, ils vont s'embrasser mais ça ne va pas se passer exactement comme prévu….

Magic-pinky : Sincèrement je le remet mais j'aime beaucoup ton histoire, c'est donc normal que je te laisse un review… j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié à mon tour ta review même si je pense pas que c'est pas vraiment vrai mais en tout cas ça fait chaud au cœur et donc un grand MERCI !

**Voilà donc le moment fatal : Le moment où tous mes gentils reviewers vont me tourner le dos suite à ce scénario lamentable … enfin voilà, j'ai essayé de l'améliorer une bonne vingtaine de fois mais je suis pas arrivé à faire mieux que ça : donc s'il vous plait, essayez au moins de lire la suite……**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 10 : Gages

Le lendemain, James resta au lit jusqu'à 10 heures, heure à laquelle Lily et Sirius se levèrent. Il les rejoignit alors à la cuisine et leur proposa un petit déjeuner, Monsieur et Madame Potter s'étant absentés depuis 7 heures d'après les évaluations de leur fils.

- Bon alors nous avons du thé, du café, du lait, du jus de fruit, des biscottes, de la brioche, du chocolat, de la confiture de fraise et d'abricot, des céréales, des pommes, des poires, quelques oranges, des petits gâteaux faits maison, des cookies…. énuméra James

- Ça sera tout ? demanda ironiquement Sirius

- Bon, tu veux quoi ? répliqua James

- Ce que tu veux ! répondit simplement Sirius

- Alors ça, ça m'aide beaucoup ! Lily, dis moi que toi au moins, tu sais ce que tu veux manger…

- Du thé, une pomme et les gâteaux délicieux de ta maman, s'il te plaît, commanda l'interpellée.

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle, allez donc vous asseoir à cette table, je vous apporte cela tout de suite, en tant que l'humble serviteur que je suis.

Lily et Sirius allèrent s'asseoir en souriant et James vint bientôt les rejoindre. Ils déjeunaient tranquillement quand M. Potter arriva :

- Bonjour Papa !

- 'Jour Bruno ! clamèrent les deux autres adolescents.

- Bonjour les enfants, dit Bruno sans son sourire habituel, signe que quelque chose le tracassait. Finissez de déjeuner et venez dans le salon, il faut que je vous parle.

Quelques instants plus tard, les jeunes Black ainsi que James vinrent retrouver Bruno dans le salon. Ce dernier déclara:

- Sirius, Lily, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Lily inquiète.

- En effet, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer, continua Monsieur Potter avec un air triste qui était rare de lui voir arborer. La première est qu'à priori, Charles Black vous cherche très vivement et je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas encore pensé à venir vous chercher ici.

- Et tu veux qu'on parte ! demanda Lily sur un ton résigné, étant persuadée que M. Potter n'allait pas vouloir les garder avec le risque de subir les foudres de Charles Black.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir, tu n'es pas bien ici ? s'étonna Bruno qu'une telle pensée ait pu germer dans l'esprit de Lily.

- Ça serait tout à fait normal : tu ne vas pas mettre en danger votre sécurité à toi, Aurore et James alors que Charles peut vous menacer à tout moment !

- Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Bien sûr, on ne vaut pas la peine de…

- Stop ! coupa brusquement le père de James. Non seulement vous en valez la peine, mais en plus, le jour où votre père me fera peur : les véracrasses auront des dents.

_- Voyant que Lily, émue ne pouvait plus prononcé un seul mot, Sirius décida de prendre la parole :_ Je n'ose même pas imaginer la seconde nouvelle !

- Effectivement, Madame Black ne souhaitait pas vous retrouver. On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi.

- C'est pourtant simple : elle a du se dire « bon débarras ! » soupira Sirius.

- Oui, c'est possible… _(Charles, mal à l'aide, préféra changer rapidement de sujet)_ Enfin le fait est qu'elle a été retrouvée morte !

- De quoi ? demanda Lily pendant que Sirius affichait un grand sourire.

- Il semble que ce soit un accident mais on croit plutôt à l'hypothèse du meurtre.

- Par Charles, n'est-ce pas ? questionna la seule fille présente.

- Oui, confirma presque inutilement Monsieur Potter.

- Bruno, en quoi le fait de savoir que la personne qu'on déteste le plus au monde est morte, constitue un mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Sirius surexcité.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, c'est quand même ta mère et même si ce n'est pas vraiment celle de Lily, c'est quand même votre famille, expliqua l'interpellé.

- Ce n'est pas ma mère, ma génitrice si tu veux, mais ce monstre ne sera jamais ma mère… coupa Sirius très froidement.

- Ok, cependant si cette perte ne te fait rien et te réjouis, ce dont je ne pourrais pas te blâmer, il faut que tu te rendes compte que Black pourrait bien te réserver le même sort qu'à sa femme, ou l'appliquer à ta sœur.

Sur ce, Sirius n'osa plus rien dire, ne voulant pas imaginer que sa petite tigresse puisse mourir alors qu'elle allait entrer en sixième année. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher au fond de lui-même d'être ravi de ce décès.

Lily se rendait parfaitement compte que Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux qu'après l'annonce de la mort de Denise Black et elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour paraître également très enjouée. Si cela paraissait marcher avec Sirius, aucun des Potter ne crut une seule seconde à sa gaieté.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours que Bruno leur avait annoncé le décès de Mme Black, et comme chaque nuit depuis dix jours, Lily descendit au salon malgré l'hure matinale pour se laisser aller à sa guise !

Elle passa tranquillement devant la chambre de son frère et de James, qui étaient voisines, en faisant le moins de nuit possible. Malheureusement pour elle, James avait depuis quelques temps un sommeil très léger de peur que Lily recommence ses cauchemars et c'est ainsi qu'il l'entendit une novelle dois descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Contrairement aux nuits précédentes, il décida de la suivre.

Ce qu'il vit lui brisa la cœur : Lily était en pleurs sur un des fauteuils et la voir si désemparée lors qu'elle était habituellement si forte rendait James malade.

Il s'approcha doucement tandis qu'elle remarquait sa présence immédiatement. Avant de se rendre copte de quoi que ce soit, elle se blottit dans ses bras.

James la câlina pendant un long moment, ne sachant que dire pour apaiser sa peine. Au bout d'une heure environ, il se décida à lui parler :

- Lil's, murmura-t-il.

- …… Oui, répondit faiblement Lily au milieu de deux sanglots.

- Comment tu fais ?

- Comment je fais quoi ? s'étonna Lily

- Comment fais-tu pour aimer quelqu'un qui te haïssait à ce point ? compléta James.

Lily resta un moment interdite suite à cette question, puis après un moment de réflexion, elle jugea préférable de dire la vérité.

- Je…je n'en sais rien… avoua-t-elle. Dis rien à Sirius, s'il te plait, poursuivit-elle en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu typique aux Black.

- Bien sûr, comment peux-tu croire que je lui dirais quelque chose contre ton gré ?

- Merci, dit Lily avec un faible sourire.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques instants. James observait doucement Lily qui tentait, tant bien que mal, d'essuyer ses larmes (honneur de Black) ! Finalement Lily redressa la tête et eut un sourire tout à fait craquant.

C'est alors que James ne pu résister à la tentation et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily qui avaient encore un petit goût salé (à causes des larmes) dans un baiser doux et très tendre. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui leur parurent durer une éternité, James sembla reprendre ses esprits et déclara :

- Vas-y !

- Tu sais, ça serait bien que tu finisses un peu tes phrases de temps en temps, parce que je ne suis pas censée deviner ce qui se passe dans ton esprit de la même façon que Sirius ! dit Lily sarcastiquement.

- Ecoute, t'es intelligente alors tu vas bien te rendre compte que d'après le gage que nous avons eu, il y a déjà un moment je te l'accorde, je dois embrasser la fille dont je suis amoureux ; et puisque je viens de t'embrasser tu vas me foutre un bonne claque en espérant me remettre les idées en ordre…

Lily ne le laissa pas continuer plus loin et le coupa par un nouveau baiser.

- Moi aussi j'aurais du faire ça depuis un moment, se justifia-t-elle.

- Alors…. Ça veut dire… que…..mais……comment…. balbutia James.

- Oh, mais depuis quand le grand James Potter perd-il ses moyens devant une fille ? se moqua Lily.

- Depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte en quatrième année que la fille en question était une jeune fille fantastique et cela en plein milieu d'une dispute ! _(James observa alors avec amusement Lily rougir mais rester silencieuse) _Et depuis quand Lily Black apprend à se taire ?

- Ça a commencé à la même période puis ça s'est développé au fur et à mesure que le garçon devenait son ami…

Ils restèrent tous deux étonnés de leur franchise et que leur amour dure depuis si longtemps sans que quiconque s'en doute. James reprit alors :

- Quand Sirius saura ça !

- Quand il saura ça, il va me tuer ! déclara Lily en changeant du tout au tout son attitude et en reculant de l'étreinte de son ami.

- Hein ?!

- Toi, t'es son meilleur ami, son frère, il ne te dira rien ; mais moi je vais m'en prendre plein la face ! marmonna-t-elle en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Et je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi ?

- Si tu crois sincèrement que je comprends les réactions de Sirius, tu te trompes lourdement !

- Mais alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je lui ai demandé une fois ce qu'il penserait si je tombais amoureuse d'un maraudeur. Il s'est mis tellement en colère que j'ai cru qu'il allais me frapper ; et encore j'avais pris comme « exemple » Remus, imagine quand je lui dirais que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi !!!

- C'est ridicule, Sirius ne ferait pas des choses aussi stupides ?

- On parie ? _(Lily se pencha, taquine, au dessus de James qui était resté assis sur le canapé et l'embrassa rapidement)_

_- (James voulut l'embrasser plus longuement puis il baissa les yeux et admit à voix basse)_ J'aimerais beaucoup accepter ton pari,si je n'étais pas sûre de le perdre… _(il précisa devant le regard d'incompréhension de la jeune fille). _Je l'ai 'testé' moi aussi, en disant que Peter était tombé amoureux de toi, et bien… _(il soupira bruyamment)_…… je ne donne pas cher de ma peau quand il saura ça !

Lily se rassit près de James, qui entoura la rousse de ses bras, et après avoir longuement discuté (et s'être câlinés), ils conclurent qu'ils valaient mieux faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé afin que ni Sirius ni l'élu de leur cœur (même s'ils ne se l'étaient pas avoué réellement) n'en souffre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bon en espérant que vous n'avez pas trop envie de me lancer des fruits pourris dessus, je ne vous dit pas e me mettre une review parce que ce chapitre est vraiment lamentable mais je ne suis pas contre que vous me disiez ce qui cloche !**

**Prochain chapitre : Lorsque les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily, fêtent le nouvel an, ils n'oublient pas les boissons alcoolisées malgré un climat tendu !**

_A l'attention toute particulière de Jamesie-Cass et Coweti (mais aussi pour les autres lol)_ : Le one-shot est prêt et dès que j'ai le feu vert de ma meilleure amie qui me sert de bêta-readeuse je le publie sans problème ! et Merci beaucoup à toutes les deux de vos encouragements !!!!


	11. Jour de l'an mouvementé

Désolée pour ce léger retard mais j'arrivais pas à me connecter hier je m'en excuse sincèrement!

Et puis, un grand merci aux reviewers qui contrairement à moi, ont l'air d'avoir apprécier le dernier chapitre…

Jamesie-Cass : Après l'action, la réaction ! Et ce n'est pas forcément bienvenu…. Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !

Cool : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et le one-shot (même si je devrais arrêter de me faire de la pub) devrait bientôt être là, j'espère que tu l'aimeras !!!

Coweti : Contente que tu aies apprécié et à la base je me ferais du soucis si quelqu'un aimais réellement bien cette chère Denise Black, parce que je ne l'ai pas créé pour qu'on l'idolâtre lol !

Inalis : Et bien merci pour te compliments, je devenais toute rouge en lisant ta review (remarque toutes les adorables reviews comme ça me font cet effet !) je te remercie donc de prendre du temps pour lire cette review ça fait plaisir de voir que de nouvelles personnes viennent lire cette histoire… Pour les livres, j'essaie un maximum de rester fidèle aux livres même si c'est clair que Lily n'est ni de sang pur ni la sœur de Sirius !

Magic-pinky : Tout d'abord un grand merci pour tout tes encouragements, et malheureusement Sirius va effectivement montrer sa trop grande possessivité !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 11 : Jour de l'an mouvementé

Les mois suivants, James et Lily réalisèrent un véritable travail de comédiens, tellement qu'ils avaient su préserver leur relation d'auparavant ; au point qu'ils arrivaient parfois à se demander si cette nuit n'avait pas été qu'une illusion mais un seul regard à l'autre les rassurait car les yeux de cette personne étaient pleins d'amour.

Parfois pourtant certains gestes, anodins pour deux amis, les faisaient sursauter et ils devenaient tous les deux très gênés.

Comme chaque année les maraudeurs avaient organisé une fête au sein des Gryffondors pour fêter dignement le nouvel an mais également illicitement. De plus leur dernière année à Poudlard, leur imposait que cette fête soit grandiose.

La soirée se passait très bien et était déjà bien avancée quand Sirius qui dansait avec une jeune fille (à qui il devait d'ailleurs penser à redemander le prénom) entendit un fracas incroyable provenant du fond de la salle. Il tourna la tête pour voir à sa grande surprise James avachit (mais mort de rire) au milieu de bouts de bois qui composaient autrefois une table de travail.

Sirius comprit immédiatement que Cornedrue était complètement saoul ! Il prit donc congé de sa cavalière et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami.

Il l'aida péniblement à rejoindre leur dortoir après que Remus lui ait administré sa plus forte potion de désoulage en stock. Il lui prit patiemment une douche pendant que James racontait des évènements sans queue ni tête et s'extasiait pour un rien (devant le savon violet, qui de surcroît sentait bon ; devant les marches qui étaient toutes égales et perpendiculaires…).

Tandis qu'il le remettait péniblement au lit, Patmol eut soudain une illumination : S'il lui demandait maintenant : même si c'était hypocrite, James le dirait à coup sûr et il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour laquelle cela devait rester aussi confidentiel. Il se décida donc à parler à James :

- Cornedrue ?

- Présent ! répondit ce dernier en levant brièvement la main en l'air.

- Arrête, on est dans notre dortoir !

- Ah, fit simplement le jeune Potter.

- Bon écoute, tu veux bien me dire de qui tu es amoureux ?

- Non ! déclara le jeune homme soul dans un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Sirius fut sidéré de voir à quel point son ami pouvait être têtu malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bourré. Il préféra donc ruser pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

- Je la connais ?

- Bien sûr que tu la connais, pourquoi je te le cacherais autrement, répliqua James en se massant douloureusement le crâne, tout en signalant ceci à haute voix.

- C'est bon signe, tu seras bientôt sobre, même si tu seras un peu fatigué et nauséeux. Il me reste très peu de temps pour te faire cracher le morceau !

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire dire que je suis tombé amoureux de Lily !

- QUOI ? hurla Sirius.

- Oh, la, la, ma têteuuuuuuu, se lamenta James sans se rendre compte de son lapsus.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL POTTER !!!!!! continua Sirius dans une hystérie totale.

- Tout doux Si', calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, dit calmement James qui avait enfin réalisé son erreur.

- COMMENT OSES TU DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS GARVE ?!!! C'EST MA PETITE SŒUR !!!! termina Sirius en donnant un coup de poing très violent dans leur porte de salle de bains, puis il sortit rapidement du dortoir avant de risquer de réserver le même sort à celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Il atteignit furieux la salle commune où il remarqua rapidement Remus qui discutait avec Anna, Peter dans un coin de la salle, ainsi que la personne qu'il cherchait qui était en train de se faire draguer par un Poufsouffle très collant :

- Lily, VIENS ICI ! interpella-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Sir', déclara-t-elle en se rendant à ses côtés. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé des griffes de cet imbécile ! Il croyait sincèrement pouvoir m'embrasser pour la nouvelle année alors que son halien ferait fuir un troll !

- Je n'suis pas là pour ça, suis-moi ! ordonna-t-il froidement

- Mais la fête…. Objecta Lily qui ne comprenait rien.

- Tu y retourneras peut-être plus tard, maintenant viens !

Sur ce, il passa de l'autre côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame et Lily fut bien obligée de le suivre jusqu'à une espèce de statue borgne où il murmura un mot, incompréhensible pour Lily qui était trop loin. Elle comprit cependant qu'il s'agissait de l'un des passages secrets connu des maraudeurs seulement. Sirius pénétra dans le passage en question, bientôt suivi par Lily.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence de mort que Lily décida de rompre :

- Bon tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te rend comme ça ?

- James !

- Quoi « James » ? s'enquit Lily.

- Il est tombé amoureux de toi c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas nous dire de qui il s'agissait.

- Tu fais tout ce cirque parce que James est tombé amoureux de moi ? s'écria Lily.

- Je le considère comme mon frère et il tombe amoureux de ma sœur… Tu te rends compte ?

- A croire que non, puisque je ne vois pas bien où se situe la catastrophe que tu décrit !

- Comment peux-tu le prendre aussi bien ? demanda Sirius en prenant un peu de recul et en haussant la voix.

- J'étais au courant, ça te va ? répliqua sa sœur en augmentant le ton à son tour.

- QUOI ?!

- Oui, j'étais au courant et au point où on en est, moi aussi je suis tombé amoureuse de lui ! hurla-t-elle.

Sirius n'en revint pas, il entendait toujours Lily essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à cette situation, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Cependant il sortit de sa 'transe' quand Lily annonça (plus calme) :

- Je te jure Si' on n'a rien fait de mal ; on s'est juste embrassé et…..

- VOUS VOUS ETES EMBRASSES EN PLUS ?! explosa-t-il

Puis, avant que Lily n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui décocha une claque de toutes ses forces. Lily du se retenir au mur sous la pression de la droite qu'elle venait de se prendre.

Elle leva doucement ses beaux yeux verts vers Sirius, le fixa très durement et dit d'un ton glacial (voire polaire) : « Ne m'adresse plus la parole, Black ! ». Puis elle regagna en courant la tour Gryffondor.

Sirius resta un moment interdit, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, ainsi que tous les évènements de cette soirée.

De son côté, Lily entra dans la salle commune des Lions en larmes et une lèvre légèrement ensanglantée. James l'aperçut tout de suite, étant dans un fauteuil proche de l'entrée depuis qu'il s'était décidé à descendre de son dortoir, au risque de devoir s'expliquer.

Pour éviter ceci, il avait d'ailleurs fortement incité les élèves restant à retourner dans leur dortoir à cause de l'heure matinale (il était près de cinq heures).

Il allait se rendre vers Lily lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Lily l'avait aussi vu puisqu'elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et monta discrètement dans son dortoir, empêchant ainsi toute intervention possible de la part de James.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Lunard s'appliquer un sort de lévitation et la suivre Même si cela lui brisait le cœur, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour la faire parler ; cependant, il replongea plus sûrement dans sa déprime en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

_Dans le dortoir des filles de 6ème année, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard :_

- Lily, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, je t'en prie ! supplia Remus

- …

- Bon écoute, je vais te laisser un peu seule. N'oublie pas que je suis là si tu en as besoin, d'accord ?

- Comme cela avait été le cas pendant les 15 dernières minutes, Lily ne dit pas un mot et resta enfouie dans son oreiller pendant que Remus se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Remus arrivait à peine en bas de l'escalier qu'une nouvelle scène lui brisa encore plus le cœur que la vue de sa petite « sœur » en pleurs. En effet, James et Sirius se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre à quelques mètres d'écart.

Celui que ses amis aimaient appeler Lunard, du même se demander comment Cornedrue pouvait rester debout avec les yeux de tueur qu'arborait Patmol à cet instant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien fait de mal ! chuchota James comme s'il avait peur d'empirer la situation.

Cependant rien ne semblait pouvoir empirer la situation.

- TU L'AS EMBRASSE ET TU VEUX ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS TRAHI ?????? hurla Sirius exaspéré.

- On s'est embrassé UNE fois, et oui je maintiens que ça ne fait d'aucun de nous des traîtres.

Remus se rendit alors compte à quel point le ton calme de James contrastait avec celui employé par Sirius. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas déterminer avec précision lequel était le plus en colère.

Alors que Sirius l'ignorait toujours, James tourna enfin la tête vers Remus et demanda :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Pas terrible du tout, si tu veux vraiment savoir, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire ! répondit Remus en comprenant l'inquiétude de James à propos de Lily. Par contre, si l'un de vous deux pourrait expliquer ce qu'il se passe…

- Allons dans le dortoir, assura James en ignorant péniblement le regard haineux de son meilleur ami.

Ils montèrent donc tous les quatre (Peter avait assisté impuissant à cette dispute assis dans un canapé) dans une ambiance très tendue. Arrivés à destination, ils s'assirent tous sur leurs lits respectifs et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Peter prenne la parole :

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais engueulé en 7 ans, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ? se renseigna Queudver en regardant alternativement Sirius et James.

- Il se passe que celui qui était mon frère est tombé amoureux de celle qui était ma sœur, profitant de l'occasion pour me trahir, s'écria Patmol.

- Pour la millième fois ce n'est pas une trahison ! scanda vainement Cornedrue.

- Et votre baiser, derrière mon dos, c'était quoi ?

- Mais arrête avec ça ! OUI, on s'est embrassé et OUI j'ai adoré ça ; mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'embête_ (devant l'air choqué de Sirius il continua son explication, profitant du fait que Sirius reste muet pendant quelques instants)_ Ce qui te dérange vraiment c'est que ta sœur est une jeune fille merveilleuse et que tu te plaisais à croire qu'elle serait toujours à toi et uniquement à toi!

- Bonne nuit ! grogna Sirius pour toute réponse après un silence lourd et en fermant d'un mouvement brusque les rideaux de son lit.

Une minute passa ainsi, les trois garçons encore debout restèrent les yeux fixés sur les rideaux de Sirius. Le premier à parvenir à s'en détacher fut Remus, dont une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors comme ça toi et Lily… commença-t-il à l'intention de James.

- Bonne nuit Remus ! répondit James en faisant le même geste que Sirius quelques instants auparavant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bon voilà, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ce n'est pas vraiment une ambiance follement drôle entre tous les maraudeurs et Lily… je dirais même que ça devient tendu les relations entre eux... mdr**

**Prochain chapitre : Une visite à l'infirmerie peut-être longue mais c'est peut être le seul moyen de faire bouger les choses… **_Je précise qu'au grand étonnement général j'adore le prochain chapitre et que c'est de très loin mon préféré pour l'instant !_


	12. Reconnaitres ses fautes

Comment ça je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière ? Ah non, mais là vous vous trompez de personne : je ne suis qu'une partie de l'auteur la partie je-suis-désolée-mais-l-imbécile-auteur-de-cette-fic-est-soi-disant-trop-occupée-pour-écrire-et-est-trop-à-la-bourre-dans-la-rédaction-de-nouveaux-chapitres-mais-moi-je-n-y-suis-pour-rien-et-je-vais-d'ailleurs-simplement-répondre-aux-reviews-avant-de-mettre-un-chapitre-que-j-aime-bien ! lol

Magic-Pinky : Et bien voilà, tu va voir dans ce chapitre si Sirius va comprendre ou si les « paf » vont continuer ! ptdr

Coweti : Eh ! Vous êtes priée de ne pas insulter Sirius sous peine d'avoir des millions de fans sur votre dos, mademoiselle ! Non je déconne mais 'est vrai qu'il est pas très parfait dans mon dernier chapitre !!!

Jamesie-cass : Un grand merci, et c'est vrai que l'ambiance au sein du groupe a déjà été plus décontract, mais tout s'arrange !!! lol

Caroline : Et bien un très grand MERCI pour ta review, en étant également très brève lol ! voici la suite

Cool : Et bien voilà ce fameux chapitre, et ta review m'a vraiment trop fait marrer ptdr !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 12 : Reconnaître ses fautes est un premier pas vers l'amour

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sirius n'adressa plus la parole à personne, il ne lançait même plus d'insultes à Rogue, ni à aucun Serpentard d'ailleurs. Jamais il n'y avait encore eu un tel froid entre les Maraudeurs.

Ce malaise avait petit à petit atteint l'école entière qui avait été déboussolée par l'écartement des garçons les plus soudés qu'il y avait au sein de Poudlard.

Une semaine passa, au grand dam des écoliers impuissants face à la situation

Parallèlement, Lily s'en voulait énormément d'être à l'origine de cette séparation au sein des maraudeurs. Ce sentiment de culpabilité eut tout d'abord pour effet de persuader Lily qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle évite les garçons de septième année de sa maison.

Cependant au terme de cette même semaine, Lily tomba malade à force de se remettre en question, de voir Sirius afficher un air aussi absent, et de se rendre compte que James ne pouvait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

Au bout de deux journées où elle menaçait de s'évanouir à chaque instant pour cause hypoglycémie (puisqu'elle avait perdu l'appétit), Lily se laissa convaincre par Anna d'aller à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière en poste à cette époque, s'appelait Madame MILIAU et avait une nette tendance à surprotéger les élèves, cela étant peut-être du à son âge avancé ! le fait est que dès que Lily ait franchi la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie, Mme Miliau l'obligea à s'allonger et à rester au lit, ce à quoi Lily ne rechigna pas trop contrairement à ses habitudes étant donné sa fatigue croissante.

Désormais, Lily ne pouvait plus aller en cours, par ordre de l'infirmière qui voulait d'abord qu'elle reprenne des forces, ce qui tardait malgré la quantité phénoménale de potions que Lily devait ingurgiter.

Bientôt une nouvelle semaine passa sans que Lily ne reçut une visite de ses amis (exceptée celle d'Anna bien sûr).

Quinze nouveaux jours se passèrent sans observer le moindre changement de l'état de santé de Lily qui se stabilisait enfin après s'être aggravé quotidiennement. Il en allait de même pour l'attitude massacrante de Sirius.

Contre toute espérance et au beau milieu de la nuit, Lily entendit un craquement sur le plancher alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à effectuer une nouvelle nuit blanche. Elle hésita un moment puis appela :

- Remus sort de là, veux-tu ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que c'était moi ? s'enquit ce dernier en se débarrassant de la cape d'invisibilité de Cornedrue.

- Je ne connais personne avec un démarche aussi légère, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce craquement du plancher : j'ignorerais sûrement encore ta présence, justifia Lily.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner !

- Si tu me disais plutôt ce que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite après un mois de silence absolu ? demanda Lily d'un ton involontairement méchant.

- J'étais inquiet, bien sûr…

- Tu t'inquiètes après 3 semaines passées à l'infirmerie toi ?

- Non, je me suis inquiéter bien avant : en fait je viens de voir tous les soirs depuis que j'ai appris que tu étais sur ce lit !

- Qui te l'as dit ?

- Anna. Tu aurais vu l'engueulée qu'elle nous a mise pour t'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie ! ajouta Lunard avec un demi-sourire en se remémorant ce souvenir.

- Vous ne m'avez pas envoyé à l'infirmerie ! protesta Lily

- Tu es incapable de me mentir, alors arrêtes tout de suite !

- Bon ok, concéda Lily, mais toi et Peter n'y êtes pour rien !

- Ils s'en veulent tu sais ?

- Non je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir.

- Sir… commença Remus avant de se faire couper durement par Lily.

- Ecoute, ça me fait plaisir de te voir mais si t'es venu faire un plaidoyer pour Sirius, tu peux repartir tout de suite…

- Calme-toi, je ne viens pas pour ça. _(A ces mots, Lily sembla se détendre) _En fait, c'est James qui m'envoie !

- James ? dit simplement Lily la voix pleine d'émotion et les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? déclara la jeune fille revenue à elle-même

- Du fait que tu aimes James, il suffit de prononcer son nom pour que tes yeux émeraudes s'allument : c'est incroyable que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte avant, analysa le jeune Lupin.

- Hum… Pourquoi il t'envoie ? s'informa Lily préférant changer de sujet.

- Pour savoir comment tu vas…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne vient pas lui-même ?

- C'est plus compliqué que tu le crois Lil's. Tout d'abord ne cris pas que je vienne la nuit par hasard : c'est uniquement parce que Sirius nous surveille toute la journée, enfin 'nous' c'est surtout James : il ne lui laisse pas une minute de liberté de peur qu'il vienne te voir. Ensuite, James ne veut pas trop prendre parti puisqu'il vous aime tous les deux et que voir l'un ferait du mal à l'aure. Enfin et surtout, je lui ai parlé de ton état et je ne crois pas qu'il supporterait de te voir comme ça !

- Je ne vais pas si mal que ça ! se défendit Lily

- Je sais que Mme Miliau exagère toujours l'état des malades mais elle ne te priverait pas de cours pendant trois semaines pour rien ! rétorqua Lunard.

- Je… Je me fais un peu de soucis c'est tout !

- Un peu, vraiment ? Je te connais Lil's, tu te donnes à fond pour les personnes que tu aimes : tu n'es pas malade à cause d'un peu d'anxiété. Mais, je t'en prie, faut que tu te remettes vite sur pied, Cornedrue et Patmol en ont besoin !

_- (Remus se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément la bonne phrase à dire, et que cette dernière énerva plus qu'autre chose sa petite 'sœur')_ Pourquoi ? pour que James m'ignore totalement ou que Sirius me regarde comme si j'étais la pire Black passée à Serpentard ?

- Non… parce que tu nous manques, déclara une nouvelle voix pendant que le propriétaire de cette voix entrait dans l'infirmerie.

- Bon, heu, je vais vous laisser, murmura Remus en quittant la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Black ? demanda froidement Lily

- Il semblerait que Remus me sous-estime, je sais très bien qu'il vient te voir tous les soirs, et par conséquent je viens aussi ! répondit Sirius en essayant de ne pas se laisse démonter par le ton employé par sa sœur.

- Pour être sûr que je ne vais pas tomber amoureuse de lui ? proposa très sarcastiquement cette dernière.

- Lily, écoute… tenta Patmol.

- Non, toi tu vas m'écouter. J'en ai marre de me la fermer. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire : que tu t'excuses, tu n'aurais pas du me frapper, et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres ! Et puis quand je ne t'en voudrais plus, tu ajouteras paisiblement que je ne dois pas voir James autrement que comme un ami malgré le fait que je l'aime. OSE DRE QUE TU N'ALLAIS PAS DIRE ÇA !!!! s'emporta la fleur de lys.

- A peu de choses près, c'est vrai, confirma Sirius honnête mais honteux.

- Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire : tu m'as fait mal, Sirius ! La claque que tu m'as donné, c'était rien par rapport à la symbolique de ce geste : j'ai jamais laisser quelqu'un me frapper à part eux, alors imagine que c'est toi qui l'a fait ! Maintenant réfléchis et tu verras que tu n'es pas si différent de ceux que tu hais par-dessus tout !

- JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS COMME EUX ! hurla Sirius blessé de cette insulte.

- Cite-moi une seule chose qui me le prouve ! proposa sa sœur en conservant sa froideur.

- Un long moment passa sans que Sirius ne pu répliquer un seul mot. Au bout de ce laps de temps, il reprit la parole.

- Je sais que tu es au courant que je ne parles plus à James, cependant je veux que tu saches que je suis venu encore plus pour lui que pour moi : bien sûr, tu me manques mais James… Il est dévasté … Enfin si tu le prends comme ça, je me casse !

Puis, comme pour illustrer ses dires, il sortit de l'infirmerie en douceur. En refermant la porte, une vague de désespoir le saisit violemment et pour la première fois, Sirius versa des larmes pour une fille.

Le lendemain, Sirius avait des cernes pires que les lendemains de pleine lune. Il avait passé la nuit à retourner dans tous les sens les paroles blessantes de sa sœur. Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, la comparaison avec les membres « traditionnels » de leur famille l'avait révolté ; mais à bien y réfléchir, il avait été encore plus meurtri en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait souffrir la seule famille pour qui il avait un débordement d'affection.

Encore plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne se concentra nullement de toute la journée et fit perdre bon nombre de points à sa maison notamment en Botanique où le professeur prit un malin plaisir à lui en retirer une bonne vingtaine.

Une fois le dîner déterminé, ce fut avec une grande surprise que Sirius (toujours en pleine phase de déprime) vit James venir dans leur dortoir.

- Eh, Patmol !

- Ah, James qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens chercher une cape, commença Cornedrue ironiquement. Qu'est ce que tu crois, je m'inquiète pour toi, vieux ! Tu n'es plus le Patmol qu'on connaît…

- Oh, je ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! déclara Sirius désespéré, état que James ne lui avait jamais connu.

- Depuis quand tu te laisses démonter comme ça, si c'est ton frère qui t'a mis cette idée en tête, une bonne farce des maraudeurs devrais le remettre à sa place (c'est-à-dire au-dessous des elfes de maisons qui font le service pour les elfes de maison) mais je pensais que t'étais capable de l'ignorer…

- C'est bien ma famille mais ce n'est pas ce crétin de Regulus ! _(Un silence s'installa et Sirius précisa) _Je suis allé la voir hier soir, ou plutôt cette nuit…

- Je sais, Remus me l'a dit. Mais Lily t'a vraiment dit que tu étais stupide ? demanda James ne voulant pas croire que la fille qui l'aimait ait un tel impact sur son meilleur ami.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, elle a raison… Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile… Toi aussi tu avais raison d'ailleurs… J'ai voulu garder Lily uniquement pour moi, très égoïstement d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai eu tort _(voyant la tête de James qui empirait) _Ouais, ouais, moi Sirius Black, reconnaît avoir eu tort : il n'y aura jamais de gars meilleur que toi pour ma sœur et vice-versa bien entendu, sauf que toi tu vas devoir te coltiner son fichu caractère, termina Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Ça te va bien de critiquer son entêtement : tu es pire ! ajouta James en riant franchement cette fois.

Sirius rejoignit bientôt Cornedrue dans son éclat de rire, et tous les deux profitèrent de ce grand moment de joie où ils se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Puis James reprit la parole :

- Tu sais ce qui m'embête le plus dans cette histoire ?

- Le fait que tu me voles ma petite sœur ? déclara sinistrement Sirius.

- Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire ? s'étonna James.

- Je l'ai pensé un moment puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était une nouvelle connerie (qu'il fallait ajouter à mon stock déjà disponible) et que tu prendras soin d'elle, n'est ce pas ?

_- Après un moment de pure surprise passé, James répondit : _Je l'aime Patmol ! Je pensais que tu le savais !

- Mais malgré ce qu'elle laisse paraître, elle est très fragile, il suffit de voir combien le fait qu'on ne lui adresse plus la parole l'a rendu malade…

- Je te jure qu'il faudra qu'on m'abatte pour m'empêcher de la protéger !

- Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Sirius en reprenant de l'assurance.

- Je serais tenté de dire oui, mais t'es son grand frère et je crois que c'est compréhensible ! plaisanta James avant de poursuivre. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'embêtait le plus : Lily et moi avions parié que je n'aurais pas de « conversation de grand frère » avec toi !

- Et…. Demanda Sirius impatient d'en savoir plus.

- Félicitations : tu viens de faire gagner 10 Gallions à ta frangine !

Une nouvelle fois, le dortoir de garçons des Gryffondors de septième année fut envahi de rire et les deux meilleurs amis que Poudlard connaissait passèrent la nuit à se raconter le mois qu'il venait de s'écouler ainsi qu'à se morfondre en excuses d'avoir été aussi stupides.

Ces grandes effusions s'amitié tout au long des différents couloirs de Poudlard (Remus et Peter les ayant chassé de leur dortoir ne pouvant pas dormir dans ce brouhaha) s'estompèrent cependant quelque peu avant l'aube, d'une part parce que l'accumulation de deux nuits blanches pour Sirius commençait à se faire sentir mais surtout parce que ce dernier venait de se rendre compte que James n'avait toujours pas revu Lily.

Ils se quittèrent donc vers les 5 heures du matin, Sirius rejoignant le dortoir et James préférant largement se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ce me fait tout bizarre d'avoir posté ce chapitre parce que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et je suis éclaté à l'écrire. Après peut-être que vous ne serez pas de mon avis mais voilà ! Ça me fait toute chose !**

Prochain chapitre : _Et ben déjà j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne posterais pas non plus la semaine prochaine pour cause de voyage de classe et de préparatif intensif pour mes TPE. _**Sinon je ne sais pas bien quoi dire sur le chapitre 13 sinon que « tout s'arrange » !**


	13. Tout s'arrange

BOUhhhhhhh (alors ça se voit pas mais là je pleure lol) ! Franchement je suis triste par contre, parce que LE chapitre que j'adore est celui ou j'ai reçu le moins d'encouragements… Alors va falloir vous dépensez pour le prochain chapitre parce que là, bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre, je me dis que c'est que ça vous plait plus ou je sais pas …

En attendant, je remercie très fort Coweti et Magic-pinky qui m'ont soutenues. J'espère, qu'elles aimeront ce chapitre et à qui je fais une petite dédicace pour ce chapitre parce qu'elles m'ont vraiment touché ! (Non pas que les autres reviews ne m'aient pas touchés je ne veux vexer personne)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 13 : Tout s'arrange

_Je rappelle qu'à la fin du dernier chapitre Sirius et James ont discuté pendant toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Sirius (qui a accepté l'amour de James et Lily) « libère » James à 5 heures du matin pour qu'il aille voir Lily qui est toujours à l'infirmerie._

James pensa un instant à retourner dans son dortoir pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité mais il était à présent trop pressé de voir Lily pour s'intéresser à ce genre de détails.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper persuadé qu'il devrait réveiller la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur.

Contre toutes attentes, il trouva Lily bien assise sur son lit, mais à son grand désespoir, elle pleurait. Instinctivement, il se précipita à son chevet et lui prit les mains qu'elle avait gardées sur son beau visage.

- Lily, l'appela-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

_- (Lily releva brusquement la tête au son de cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps) _James ! _(sans attendre sa réaction elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils passèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole) _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Sirius…. Dit Lily avec quelques sanglots présents dans sa voix.

- Eh, calme-toi ma petite fleur, la rassura paisiblement Cornedrue. Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es encore debout à cette heure, et surtout qu'est ce qui te rend si malheureuse…

- Sirius est venu hier soir et après ce que je lui ai dit il ne reviendra plus jamais puisqu'il doit me haïr !

- C'est complètement stupide, il ne pourra jamais te haïr : tu es sa petite tigresse ! déclara James incrédule de découvrir que les deux jeunes erreurs de la famille Black avaient tous deux un cœur d'or malgré leur carapace d'acier.

- Oh que si c'est possible : je lui ai dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux que le reste de la famille…

- Mais c'est ridicule, tu sais bien que c'est faux ! coupa James en comprenant ce qui avait décidé son meilleur ami à reconnaître ses torts.

- Je le sais bien crois-moi sinon je regretterais pas autant mes paroles : mais son comportement envers nous deux m'a tellement énervé !

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin de sa part de réagir comme ça mais si l'a fait c'est qu'il t'aime très fort… (_Il observa un peu la réaction de Lily et sourit en la voyant baisser la tête comme une petite fille) _En fait, il t'aime tellement qu'il a ravalé sa fierté et qu'il est venu s'excuser auprès de moi. J'ai même eu sa bénédiction pour venir te voir ce soir. De plus, je pense sérieusement que Patmol serait venu te dire ça lui-même s'il ne pensait pas se recevoir de nouvelles insultes ; et te connaissant cela ne m'étonnerait même pas !

- Il est vraiment d'accord pour qu'on sorte ensemble ? demanda Lily pétrifiée de surprise par cette révélation à laquelle elle ne croyait plus vraiment.

Sans même attendre la réponse de celui qui était habituellement surnommé Cornedrue, elle saisit ses lèvres dans un mouvement passionné, tout en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

James y répondit bien sûr avec plaisir et l'enlaça tendrement pendant qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Il fut cependant secoué d'une crainte, et alors que son cœur battait à une vitesse folle il en fit la remarque à Lily :

- Lil's, on sort ensemble, c'est officiel n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta James

- Je pense pouvoir affirmer que… oui, taquina malicieusement sa nouvelle petite amie.

- Tant mieux, confia-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de rajouter : Alors en tant que petite copine officielle m'accorderais-tu une faveur ?

- Tu n'abuserais pas un peu ? On est ensemble depuis un quart d'heure à peine et il faut déjà que je me plie aux quatre volontés de Monsieur James Potter ?

- Et bien oui : Dépêche-toi d'aller mieux, je n'aime pas te voir malade, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se redressa alors, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Lily l'interpella :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Et bien, il se trouve que même si je connais des personnes qui en sont dispensées _(il sourit à Lily) _la majorité des élèves de cette école, y compris moi-même, doivent assister à des cours particulièrement rébarbatifs dans moins de deux heures. Ce qui en faisant le compte me laisse à tout casser une heure trente de sommeil. De plus, si Patmol apprend que j'empêche la tigresse de dormir pour qu'elle se sente mieux, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état on me retrouvera demain ! conclut James en riant.

- Je comprend : pas que je sois heureuse que tu partes, mais je suppose que je dois faire avec ! plaisanta Lily également. Bonne nuit James ! susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant

- Bonne nuit ma petite fleur…

Puis, après avoir embrassé sa petite amie une dernière fois, il sortit de l'infirmerie avant de risquer de changer d'avis et de le regretter.

Le lendemain, Sirius et James firent perdre un nombre record de points à leur maison à force de s'assoupir en plein cours. Cependant rien ne pouvait démoraliser James, trop heureux de sortir enfin avec la fille de ses rêves.

Pendant deux jours, il vint la voir aussitôt qu'il le pouvait, souhaitant avidement rattraper le mois perdu. Quelque chose tracassait pourtant toujours Lily : l'absence de son frère. James l'avait souvent supplier de l'accompagner mais pour une raison inconnue, Sirius avait toujours refuser.

Enfin, le troisième jour, ce que James espérait tant arriva : Lily eut la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie. En effet, elle semblait avoir tenu sa promesse et son état (bien qu'un peu moins bon que deux mois auparavant) s'était tellement amélioré rapidement que Mme Miliau ne pouvait plus retarder la sortie de la jeune Black, d'autant plus que sa patiente était entre de bonne mains vu la façon dont James prenait soin d'elle. (**ndla : faîtes comme si vous n'aviez pas vu que c'est improbable SVP lol)**

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui vint chercher Lily en début de soirée, aussi vite que possible après le repas.

- Mme Miliau, pour la énième fois, je vous jure que Lily prendra toutes ses potions : j'y veillerais personnellement, on peut y aller maintenant ? supplia James en tenant toujours la main de Lily et à bout de patience.

- Oui, c'est bon ! Attendez une minute Miss Black ! vous n'oublierez pas votre visite de contrôle la semaine prochaine pour voir si tout va bien, rappela l'infirmière de l'école.

- Oui ! se lassa Lily. _Une fois dehors elle ajouta :_ pff ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne me lâcherait jamais !

- Je l'ai cru aussi, une chance que tu n'ais pas attrapé la crève comme la plupart des élèves en ce début février sinon tu aurais du rester encore deux semaines supplémentaires cloîtrée.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. James prononça le mot de passe (qui avait été modifié pendant l'absence de Lily) et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle commune où se trouvait entre autres : Remus, Peter, Anna, les préfets et préfètes de Gryffondor, ainsi que quelques autres connaissances de la jeune fille comme Hélène….

Derrière ces différentes personnes se tenait une grande pancarte qui affichait « Bon retour Lily ». Cette dernière n'en revenait pas, elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner une telle surprise. Elle aperçut également une table garnie de boissons diverses et de toutes sortes de sucreries.

- Qui… Qui a organisé ça ? demanda-t-elle une fois remise du choc.

- A ton avis ? dit Remus mystérieusement.

- Sirius… marmonna-t-elle mais tout le monde comprit sa réponse.

- Tu m'impressionnes Lily jolie ! déclara une voix provenant des escaliers. Après tout, de nombreuses personnes aurait pu avoir l'idée d'organiser une fête pour le retour de notre préfète préférée.

_- (Lily regarda Sirius attentivement et vit que pendant un instant, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais il eut vite fait de les effacer et Lily s'efforça de ne pas montrer non plus que ce phénomène se perpétuait chez elle) _Non, précisa-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées aussi tordues !

Elle adressa un immense sourire à son frère qui était à l'opposé de la salle en attente de sa réaction. Quand elle vit qu'il souriait également, elle su que rien ne pouvait être plus parfait qu'à ce moment précis.

- Bon on n'a quand même pas ramené toute cette nourriture pour décorer alors si on pouvait commencer, remarqua Queudver.

- Alors là, c'est une remarque foutrement intelligente, Peter, approuva Patmol en se rendant près du buffet.

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement comme si les maraudeurs et Lily (qui monopolisaient à eux tous l'attention des autres élèves) n'avaient jamais eu d'interaction pendant le mois qui venait de passer. Cependant cette petite fête fut moins longue que prévue puisque Lily restait fatiguée. Les quatre garçons accompagnèrent la jeune fille dans son dortoir (la présence de Lily ne déclencha pas l'alarme) qui eut la surprise de le trouver vide.

- Où sont passées les filles de mon dortoir ? s'informa la tigresse.

- J'ai pensé qu'elles voudraient sûrement te questionner sur ton absence alors je me suis débrouillé pour qu'elles te fichent la paix ce soir ! expliqua Sirius.

- Dis-moi que tu les as enfermées dans un cachot et qu'elles ne pourront plus sortir avant la fin de l'année !

- Non, mais estime toi heureuse parce que pour qu'elles s'en aillent ce soir, j'ai dû leur promettre de leur faire la bise tous les matins pendant 15 jours !

Lily éclata de rire et rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Sirius en ce moment là : il aurait même été capable d'embrasser sur le champ ces stupides filles autant de fois qu'elles le souhaiteraient. Il regretta cependant bien vite d'avoir eu cette vision d'horreur !

Et bien ça en fait des choses dont je vais devoir t'être reconnaissante ! annonça Lilyà moitié sérieuse, toujours blottie dans les bras de James.

- Heu…. On va vous laisser… dit soudainement Lunard.

Puis Remus poussa ses deux amis vers la sortie afin de laisse aux deux Black la possibilité de s'expliquer. Il eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre l'un deux, qui voulait garder Lily avec lui, mais au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, James consentit à se lever en grognant…

Avant que les trois maraudeurs ne sortent Lily les interpella pour leur demander :

- Comment vous avez fait lors de la pleine lune ?

- Ah, tiens donc quelle pleine lune ? fit Sirius en essayant (sans pour autant réussir) d'afficher une mine innocente.

- Ne me prend pas pour une conne ! Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé pendant un mois et je ne suis pas encore capable d'oublier une date de pleine lune et la dernière a eu lieu il y a plus de 15 jours : alors comment les maraudeurs ont réagi à cela ?

- Tu vois quand je disais que tu étais la fille la plus intelligente que je connais ! dit James en se penchant légèrement pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

- Mais Cornedrue, doit-on te rappeler que tu as été le seul à en douter ? rappela Lunard en faisant allusion aux premières années de scolarité de Lily à Poudlard.

- Et je ne pourrais que le regretter toute ma vie !

- Vous pourriez éviter de m'envoyer des fleurs et répondre à ma question.

- Bien sûr Lily jolie ! Et bien, en fait… commença Peter

_- (Lily crut que c'était Sirius qui allait poursuivre quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche mais ce fut en fait Remus qui prit la parole) _Il sont venus tous les trois comme d'habitude !

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Lily.

- Et bien oui ma p'tite tigresse ; mais je dois bien dire que j'ai beaucoup hésité, avoua Patmol. Mais l'amitié est la chose la plus importante au monde, donc j'y suis allé comme Pet' et Jamesie.

- Eh ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, protesta « Jamesie »

- C'est génial, s'enthousiasma la fleur de lys.

- Oui et nous allons y aller maintenant, et pour de bon.

Après ces sages mots, Remus sortit du dortoir rapidement suivi de Peter puis de James qui traînait d'une façon exagérée des pieds mais qui ne voulait sincèrement pas quitter Lily.

Sirius et Lily se retrouvèrent donc seuls et c'est alors que bizarrement, ces deux jeunes gens qui avaient discuté à de nombreuses reprises tout au long de la soirée, ne purent plus s'adresser une seule parole, n'ayant rien à dire.

Ils furent alors pris tous les deux d'un fou rire incontrôlable jusqu'à ce que Lily prenne la parole entre deux éclats de rire :

- Merci ! dit-elle simplement

- Merci à toi, Lily jolie !

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait justifier cette gratitude ! s'étonna une nouvelle fois la jeune Black.

- Oh que si ! tu es ma petite sœur, il suffit que tu souries pour me rendre joyeux, et je sais que t'es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, même si ce n'est pas de la même façon que James ; mais tu me supportes depuis tellement d'années qu'on devrait te remettre l'ordre de Merlin ! _(Lily rigola franchement à cette remarque, accompagnée de Sirius)_ Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour m'adresser encore la parole alors que je suis tellement égoïste que j'ai préféré mon train-train habituel au bonheur de ma tigresse !

- Arrête de t'apitoyer comme ça ! coupa Lily avec un sourire qui ne la quittait plus et qui illuminait encore plus ces belles émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Déjà, j'avoue qu'il faut en vouloir pour te supporter _(Sirius prit un air faussement choqué)_ mais t'es mon grand frère, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas toujours là ? et ensuiteà décréter d'aujourd'hui j'interdis à quiconque de te traiter d'égoïste car je ne connais aucune personne capable de ravaler sa fierté comme tu l'as fait. Et avant de tomber définitivement dans un genre pathétique, je tiens à ajouter que si mon humeur déteint vraiment sur toi, alors tu vas êtres joyeux pendant un bon moment parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je sors avec James.

- C'est officiel ?

- Bien sûr que ça l'est, répliqua sa sœur amusée. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis aussi peu exigeante que tes petites amies ? ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Tu vas voir toi !

Et en un instant, Sirius se retrouva sur Lily en train de la torturer à force de chatouilles diverses. Lily, qui avait déjà pris de nombreuses couleurs avec ses éclats de rire précédents devint écarlate surtout que Sirius n'accepta de la laisser que lorsqu'il fut littéralement épuisé.

Au terme de cette éreintante bataille, ils se couchèrent l'un en face de l'autre et s'endormirent bien vite.


	14. Match de Quidditch

Voilà alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais merci aux reviewers qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! Et j'en profite pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, je vais essayer de ne pas me laisser aller comme ça mais comme je viens de me trouver un job c'est dur de tout concilier !

Ce chapitre concerne plus particulièrement le Quidditch, j'ai vraiment galéré pour l'écrire mais je pense que c'était inévitable…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 14 : Match de Quidditch

A peine une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la reprise des cours de Lily et on n'avait pourtant jamais vu la jeune fille autant en forme malgré son récent séjour à l'infirmerie.

Ce même séjour lui avait d'ailleurs valu certains soucis quand elle entendit des rumeurs (lancées pour la plupart par des Serpentards) propager qu'elle était en réalité aller passer un séjour à Sainte Mangouste pour cause de démence.

Les maraudeurs avaient alors sur le champ voulu la venger à l'unanimité auprès des personnes qui avaient lancées ces horreurs, mais Lily les en avaient empêcher pour ne pas s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Elle avait toujours ignoré la raison pour laquelle les Serpentards en question apparaissaient toujours en sous-vêtement d'enfants dans la Grande Salle à l'heure des repas.

En tout cas, l'amélioration extraordinaire de la santé de Lily ne peut même pas empêcher Mme Miliau de permettre la participation de Lily au cours du prochain match de Quidditch.

En effet, Lily était depuis deux ans maintenant une fidèle poursuiveuse sous les commandements de James, attrapeur, et continuellement charriée par son frère, qui quant à lui était batteur.

C'est ainsi que les trois inséparables se rendirent ensemble une nouvelles fois vers le terrain de Quidditch en vue de disputer le match le plus important de la saison à leurs yeux : Gryffondor VS Serpentard.

Myriam Anreth était une Poufsouffle (fait très étonnant : pas trop grouppie auprès des maraudeurs) de 5ème année chargée de commenter les matchs. Elle débuta donc sa tâche en énumérant traditionnellement les membres des équipes.

- Alors tout d'abord l'équipe tenante en titre de la coupe : les Gryffondors !

Des acclamations extraordinaires jaillirent de toutes parts… et pas seulement en provenance de cette maison (réputée pourtant pour manifester fortement leur soutien à leur équipe).

- Tout d'abord le capitaine et attrapeur, j'ai nommé James Potter ; suivi du gardien Longdubat, puis des poursuiveurs Green et Cassle accompagnés bien sûr de la poursuiveuse principale et unique fille de l'équipe : Black ; Black que l'on retrouve sous des traits bien différents au poste de batteur avec son fidèle compatriote Pettigrow.

L'équipe s'était envolée petit à petit et le terrain était à présent plein de joueurs en rouge et or.

- L'équipe des Serpentards à présent avec à leur tête le poursuiveur principal Malefoy avec ses deux compères Crabbe et Goyle, le gardien Lestrange apparaît ensuite en compagnie de Rogue, attrapeur ; puis jamais deux sans quatre, les batteurs de l'équipe étant Black Regulus (**nda : chut ! Il faut pas dire qu'il est en 1ère année) **et Black Beatrix. Tout cela ne va pas me faciliter la tâche alors j'appellerais par leur prénom les membres de cette famille !

Pendant cette présentation, les Black sur le terrain n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup apprécié l'expression « jamais deux sans quatre » sous entendant qu'ils étaient un groupe soudé, mais entendre annoncer publiquement par Myriam qu'ils étaient une famille finit par les rendre complètement furax.

Avant même que le match ait commencé, les atrocités fusaient déjà… C'était une guerre de famille, encore plus qu'un traditionnel match de Quidditch entre les deux maisons ennemies qui était pourtant habituellement déjà très mouvementé.

- Mme Bibine arrive sur le terrain et les deux capitaines se broient véritablement la main et attention…………. _(grand silence dans les gradins) _Coup de sifflet ! Le vif est lâché, les cognards aussi et le souaffle est récupéré par Green, qui passe à Lily Black qui avance dangereusement vers les buts adverses mais intervention de Crabbe et Lily passe à Cassle qui vient juste d'éviter un cognard grâce à Pettigrow. Cassle qui tire et Lestrange qui…. Oui il bloque ce tir. Le jeu repart, toujours aucun vif en vue on dirait, les batteurs en particulier les trois Black sont déchaînés aujourd'hui, et Malefoy est toujours détenteur du souaffle, qu'il passe à Goyle, mais Lily intercepte et retourne vers les buts de Serpentard, elle arme et c'est un ut : 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor.

De nouvelles acclamations provenant de l'extérieur du terrain apparaissent.

- Ah ! Attendez une petite minute, Lily se retrouve soudainement assiégée par des cognards : mais pas un ni deux mais bel et bien TROIS cognard qui foncent droits sur elle. Pettigrow immobilise un des cognards et le renvoie vers l'équipe adverse, Sirius un deuxième diriger vers les deux batteurs toujours côte à côte, mais le troisième cognard poursuit sa lancée et atteint la poursuiveuse en pleine tête avant qu'elle n'aie pu amorcer le moindre mouvement… Chose étonnante elle a l'air un peu sonnée mais ne tombe pas… rien…

En réalité la chose la plus étonnante était que Myriam avait presque l'air déçue du manque de sang dans cette scène.

James n'écouta même plus les commentaires de la jeune Poufsouffle et se précipita vers sa petite amie. Mais un autre jeune homme de l'équipe avait eu cette idée et c'est ainsi qu'il percuta Sirius de plein fouet.

La situation aurait pu faire exploser de rire toute l'assemblée mais seuls quelques Serpentards se permirent ce luxe car outre le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des maraudeurs, Lily était une jeune fille très appréciée pour sa justice et personne ne voulait la voir retourner à l'infirmerie.

- Aïe, ma tête, se plaignit Sirius

- Eh ! Les Black ont la tête dure alors tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta chochotte quand même, gronda gentiment Lily.

Quand Patmol s'aperçut que sa sœur ne disait rien alors que son accident avait été beaucoup plus violent, il décida d'arrêter net ses jérémiades malgré le mal de chien qu'il avait. Mais vexé, d'avoir été ainsi bouché, il partit rejoindre Peter un peu plus loin, pour faire le point sur la partie qui avait été arrêtée.

- T'as la tête dure au point d'être totalement inconsciente et de continuer à jouer ? demanda James en se moquant de la superbe jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

- A ton humble avis ?

- T'es inconsciente ! mais il y Mme Miliau qui t'appelle et je ne pense pas que ton speech sur la tête dure des Black va fonctionner !

- Miss BLACK ! appelait effectivement l'infirmière du collège de sorcellerie.

- Bon j'y vais mais toi aussi, prévint Lily en le traînant à sa suite. _(ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'infirmière) _Bonjour Madame !

- Bonjour, alors vous vous allongez sur ce gradin, le temps que je vous ausculte…

- Et après je pourrais retourner jouer ? questionna Lily sans se faire d'illusions.

- Non, mais ça ne va vraiment pas ? Dans votre état ? C'est HORS de question, compris ?

- Oui, oui mais c'est que… je n'ai pas de remplaçant : James n'a pas eu le temps d'en trouver un et…

- Alors là, je m'en contrefiche royalement Miss Black : vous venez de vous ramasser un cognard en pleine tête et tout ce que vous trouvez à me sortir comme argument est de ne pas perdre un joueur dans un sport dangereux ! _(A ces mots Lily et James levèrent les yeux au ciel levèrent les yeux au ciel preuves qu'ils avaient déjà entendus ce discours lors de leurs blessures précédentes. Lily prit alors James à part : )_

- C'est foutu, elle ne me laissera jamais jouer ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Elle fait ça pour ton bien, et avoue que tu es quand même sonné : bon d'accord tu ne l'avoueras jamais… Et puis tu n'as qu'à m'aider à te trouver un remplaçant digne d'une formidable petite amie et poursuiveuse.

- Je ne t'aiderais sûrement pas à me remplacer dans le rôle que je préfère mais pour plus de sûreté, je vais choisir Un poursuiveur…

- Je plaisantais Lily jolie !

- Je sais, mais pas moi : je veux que ce soit Remus qui me remplace !

- Remus ? Je suis d'accord il joue bien voire très bien mais il a toujours refusé de jouer dans l'équipe à cause de ses fatigues mensuelles…

- Ça aussi je le sais mais la pleine lune qui approche ne le gêne pas encore et s'il n'accepte pas dis-lui que je jouerais malgré tout car je ne veux que personne d'autre ne me remplace.

- Le pire c'est que tu en serais capable !

- Exactement ! Alors dépêche-toi de l'emmener…

James voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas discuter plus longtemps, s'envola vers les gradins à la recherche du seul maraudeur absent de l'équipe. Quant il l'aperçut entrain de discuter tranquillement avec d'autres camarades, il fonça vers lui.

- James, Lily va bien ? s'inquiéta le loup-garou

- Ouais, ça va ! Mais Mme Miliau refuse qu'elle reprenne le match.

- Ce n'est pas très étonnant en même temps, si ?

- Non, c'est sûr mais tu connais Lily quand elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtient par tous les moyens.

- Comme lorsqu'elle voulait sortir avec toi ?

- Oui, par exemple, mais ce n'est pas la question, dit James en prenant une soudaine teinte rosée.

_- (voyant la gêne de son ami, et connaissant la jeune fille Black il voulu se rassurer, sans succès, en demandant) _Ne me dis pas qu'elle veut recommencer la partie ?

- Elle le fera si ce n'est pas toi, et uniquement toi Remus Lupin, qui la remplace.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible… Je…

- Tu n'es pas encore troublé par tu-sais-quoi, et Lily le sait très bien sinon elle ne t'aurait pas demandé de faire ça !

- Mais… balbutia Remus en tentant de trouver une nouvelle excuse… je n'ai pas de tenue de Quidditch !

- On peut toujours arranger ce genre de détails, Lunard !

- Ouais, ça va, ça va !

- Super !

James redescendit alors en piqué alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle : il risquait sa vie et c'était même plus le match ! Il aperçut Lily et Sirius qui discutaient et se dirigea donc vers eux…

- C'est bon, il vient, annonça-t-il

- Parce que tu doutais de moi peut-être ? demanda Lily avec un petit sourire

- Qui vient ? s'informa Patmol

- Le remplaçant de Lily flower !

- J'espère au moins que tu n'a pas pris n'importe qui !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius… Tiens j'ai une surprise pour toi ! expliqua Lily en lui lançant sa propre robe de Quidditch modifiée pour l'occasion qui portait à présent plus longue et qui portait le nom de LUPIN dans le dos.

- Lunard a accepté de jouer dans l'équipe ? s'étonna Patmol

- Oui, avec ce qui s'appelle du chantage ! précisa toutefois le garçon en question qui venait d'aller chercher son balai tout en saisissant le vêtement.

- Bon maintenant que cela est réglé, il faudrait peut-être reparler un peu de ce formidable match, repris ironiquement Sirius. James, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : les Serpentards nous mènent à présent 60 à 10 car pendant qu'on regardait tous Lily (Franck y compris) ils se sont éclatés à marquer des points que Mme Bibine a été obligée de prendre en compte. Par contre, ils en ont marqué d'autre après que Lily ait été touchée et ceux-là ne comptent pas. Et toi, Lil's, je te signale quand même que notre cher frère s'est bien fendu la gueule quand son cognard t'a frappé…

- Tu me déçois cher cousin, c'était MON cognard ; et bien que je ne supporte pas ma _demi cousine_, c'était toi qui était visé mais le sort ne me permettait de dire que ton nom, et c'est donc sur cette chose qu'il s'est retourné…

- Béatrix, si tu savais comme ça m'avais manqué de voir ta sale face de véracrasse ! cependant la chose que je suis (comme tu le dis si bien) serait gré d'aller te faire foutre, même par Lestrange si ça te fais plaisir : j'en ai rien à battre !

- Oh mais cousine chérie, c'est vrai que ton infirmité est maintenant connue de tous et que tu ne peux donc plus cacher ta monstruosité. Sache que mon intention en venant ici était très pure puisque je venais vous annoncer que le match allait recommencer : mais vous préférez peut-être déclarer forfait déjà que la chose ne peut plus jouer !

- Dégage Black, on arrive ! se précipita James avant que ça ne dégénère en un véritable conflit familial.

- Je vais la tuer, jura Sirius

- Patmol, calme-toi ! intervint Remus sans grand succès auprès de son ami.

- Alors, je vais l'égorger moi-même ! maugréa Lily

- On reparlera de ça plus tard, pour l'instant, on va aller gagner ce foutu match, et toi, _(A ces mots James se retourna vers Lily et lui murmura à l'oreille) _Tu reste ici pour savourer ta victoire…

- Je ne peux même pas jouer, je ne vois pas en quoi ce sera ma victoire particulièrement !

_- (James baissa encore plus la voix) _Parce que je vais gagner pour toi !

Sur ce, Cornedrue se rendit sur le terrain, comme si de rien n'était, sans remarquer la couleur vive qu'arborait à présent sa petite amie. Patmol et Nard décidèrent d'en faire tout autant dans le but de se venger une fois pour toute des Serpentards.

On se doute bien que le match fut véritablement déchaîné. Sirius et Peter ne laissèrent pas une seconde de répit aux cagnards pendant que Remus marqua plus d'une dizaine de buts, afin de faire honneur au poste de Lily, tout ceci dans un temps recors de 15 minutes, temps qu'il fallu à James pour repérer les vif d'or.

Les Gryffondors remportèrent donc le match haut la main avec 310 à 60.

James qui était bien sûr très heureux de cette écrasante victoire, descendit en flèche sur le terrain, sauta de son balai et courut embrasser Lily qui sautait elle-même de joie d'avoir une si belle revanche. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la pris dans ses bars en la soulevant même de quelques centimètres. Quand il décida enfin de la reposer, ce fut au tour de Lily de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les empêche de continuer en proclamant :

- Vous savez que des personnes sensibles vous regardent ?

- Sirius, tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu te considères comme unes personne sensible ? s'assura sa jeune sœur

- Je crois que je vais être obligé de dire non, cependant vous pourriez vous prendre une chambre !

- On s'embrassait Patmol !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour les fans de Quidditch, je vous préviens d'ores et déjà que ça m'étonnerait fort que je fasse un autre chapitre sur ce thème, désolée mais ça ne me passionne vraiment pas !

Bon voilà, une petite review si vous avez le temps, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	15. Quand doute rime avec romantisme

**Donc voilà merci à tous les lecteurs et particulièrement Jamesie-Cass, Magic Pinky ainsi que Kaena Black qui m'ont fait très plaisir avec leur review !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 15 : Quand doute rime avec romantisme **(ndla: oui c'est vrai qu'à priori ca ne rime pas trop mais bon)**

Depuis que James et Lily sortaient ensemble, les maraudeurs étaient redevenus aussi soudés qu'auparavant. Le plus stupéfiant restait d'observer les nouvelles relations entre James, Sirius et Lily.

Bien sûr James et Lily n'étaient pas complètement heureux tant que l'autre n'était pas à leur côté mais les liens entre James et Sirius s'étaient resserrés comme jamais : ce qui suscitait même à l'occasion la jalousie feinte (ou non) de Lily.

/Cornedrue, tu viens faire un tour ?

/J'arrive tout de suite, Patmol ! répliqua immédiatement son meilleur ami malgré le fait qu'il tenait Lily dans ses bras.

Ils partirent ensemble à travers le tableau de la fidèle Grosse dame, Lily qui avait la bouche grande ouverte reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait et pour pallier à ce manque de sérénité qui l'avait pris dès que James l'avait laissé, elle se tourna vers Peter qui était là au mauvais moment (Remus était parti à la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir de potion : ne parvenant pas à travailler dans le chaos qu'était leur dortoir).

/JE N'Y CROIS PAS ! explosa la tigresse

/Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Queudver perdu.

/LES MECS SONT TOUS DES CONNARDS !

/Ouh là ! Ben moi je m'en vais ! _(il ajouta dans un soupir inaudible pour Lily) _Pas envie que ça se retourne contre moi cette histoire !

/Qu'est ce que je disais : TOUS DES LACHES !

Peter partit de la Salle Commune encore plus rapidement qu'il aurait pu s'en croire capable lui-même, ne connaissant que trop bien les colères de la jeune Black. Il laissa ainsi Lily pester seule contre les deux hommes de sa vie qui l'ignoraient comme ça.

Peu à peu, le délaissement de James à son égard au profit de Sirius eut pour conséquence l'apparition d'un doute dans l'esprit de Lily. Elle en fit part une après-midi à Remus, à qui elle pouvait tout confier. Remus d'ailleurs s'amusait beaucoup en remarquant que Lily pouvait être très dure et forte avec un inconnu mais qu'elle serait toujours une petite fille avec lui.

/Remus, on pourrait parler un peu ? demanda cette dernière toute gênée alors que son ami et elle étaient à nouveau près du lac dans leur endroit préféré.

/Mais petite fleur, tu vois bien que non seulement nous sommes seuls, mais en plus tu sais que je suis à ton entière disposition. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'informa gentiment Lunard.

/Tu crois…Est-ce que tu crois que James m'aime vraiment ?

/C'est pour ça que tu es si embêtée depuis plusieurs jours ? s'amusa Remus

/Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule mais il passe quatre fois plus de temps avec Sirius plutôt qu'avec moi, alors que moi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui !

/Et tu crois qu'au lieu que Sirius devienne son beau-frère, James ne devienne plutôt le tien en se pacsant avec ton frère, se moqua le lycanthrope.

/Ce n'est pas en te foutant de ma gueule que je vais avancer tu sais ?

/Je le sais mais je sais parfaitement aussi que ce n'est pas uniquement leur amitié qui te met dans un tel état de doute ! _(Lily qui jusque là avait gardés les yeux rivés vers le lac, regarda Remus droit dans les yeux.) _Alors, c'est quoi ton problème, fleur de lys ?

/Le bal !

/D'après demain ?

/Oui, confirma la jeune fille d'un air désespéré.

/Et… ? encouragea Remus.

/Il ne m'a toujours pas invité… Or, je veux bien supporter qu'il passe les trois quarts du temps avec Sirius tant qu'il me consacre le quart restant ; mais s'il ne m'invite pas au dernier bal de Poudlard que l'on passera ensemble : il y a forcément un problème.

/Tu ne crois pas plutôt que tu as tendance à voir des problèmes où il n'y en a pas ?

/Et sous quel autre prétexte mon petit ami pourrait ne pas m'avoir invité à un bal se déroulant très prochainement si ce n'est parce qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

/Je pourrais te répondre facilement, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire…

/Evidemment, ça m'aurait étonné ! Je te retiens Remus, je te jure que je vous retiens toi et ta foutue solidarité avec les Maraudeurs !

Remus regarda Lily partir en colère dans son dortoir, toujours très amusé par la situation, mais il finit par se dire qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour que James se décide à inviter Lily au bal, car le connaissant il aurait été capable d'oublier de le faire…

Ainsi, le soir même, Lily se fit traîner de force par Lunard dans le parc de Poudlard, malgré l'heure tardive.

/Allez, Remus ! Soit chouette pour une fois, et dis-moi pourquoi je suis venue me les peler à -15 degrés dehors et bien après le coucher du soleil évidemment ? supplia en vain une Lily frigorifiée par ce temps hivernal.

/Tu connais le mot « surprise » ? Bon de toute manière, on est arrivés, je te laisse ! donna pour toute réponse le loup-garou.

La laissant devant un banc d'un état incertain, il fila vers le château sans donner la moindre indication supplémentaire. Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, Lily prit difficilement son mal en patience et s'assit sur le banc quelques minutes. Mais elle se lassa bien vite de poiroter ainsi.

/Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de t'attendre plus longtemps mais si tu ne viens pas tout de suite pour me dire ce qu'il se passe… dit Lily à voix haute avant d'ajouter d'une voix suppliante : Allez James, il fait froid !

/Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? annonça une personne provenant de l'arrière d'un buisson.

/Etant donné que je n'ai pas pu te voir de la soirée, normalement on dit bonsoir d'abord !

/Mille pardons, bonsoir Mademoiselle, s'excusa James en l'embrassant langoureusement. Alors comment ?

/C'est simple c'était toi ou mon amant, mais je n'avais pas rendez-vous avec lui ce soir, donc j'ai préféré opté pour toi !

/Hein ?

/Oui, j'ai tout le temps de le voir quand tu me trompes avec Sirius ! _(James conserva une tête qui aurait fait dérider Rogue, et Lily ne pu se retenir plus longtemps d'exploser de rire) _Arrête de faire cette tête, je t'en prie, mon humour est foireux mais tu t'aurais vu ! _(elle s'arrêta un moment et observa James affectueusement) _Tu ne vas pas bouder quand même… Bon dans ce cas là, tu n'auras pas de bisous, ajouta Lily en faisant mine d'être à son tour vexée.

/Tu te punirais toi-même étant donné que je suis imbattable dans ce domaine !

/Ah, tu sais, Amos Diggory n'est pas trop mal dans son style…

/Dans le genre baveux, c'est sûr qu'il doit être le meilleur !

/Ouhhh ! Mais c'est que je décèle une pointe de jalousie chez le grand Potter ; de toute façon, j'ai dit que je ne t'embrasserais pas mais qui t'a empêché de prendre des initiatives pour une fois ?

/Lily ne pu continuer à se moquer de son petit copain qu'elle fut coupée par un nouveau baiser.

/Tu sais qu'avec tes histoires, je vais finir par oublier pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?

/Parce que c'était pas pour ça ? demanda Lily avec une fausse moue timide suivie de toute une séries de petits bisous.

/Non, Lunard m'a parlé de ce que tu lui a dit à midi… commença James.

/Il t'a dit quoi exactement ? s'emporta Lily, changeant son comportement du tout au tout.

/Alors exactement j'en sais rien, mais c'était un truc du style « James, tu sais que Lily est géniale et que je l'adore : ça serait donc pas mal de lui montrer que tu tiens aussi à elle », etc.…

/Ce à quoi tu as conclu que j'étais une imbécile !

/Comment peux-tu penser un truc pareil ?

/Te remettre en doute TOI, alors que je te connais depuis 6 ans, et tout ça pour un stupide bal, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais quelque chose de très intelligent.

/Ne redis jamais que tu es stupide ! J'aurais du t'inviter avant… mais en réalité je n'ai jamais _invité_ une fille à un bal et je me doutais bien que si je te disais « Toi, tu viendras au bal avec moi » tu ne le prendrais pas forcément bien !

/Ça c'est sûr ! confirma Lily.

/Quand le bal a été annoncé, expliqua le jeune Potter. Et enfin… ce bal est la fête du romantisme par excellence chez les moldus, et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher parce que je n'étais pas capable de l'être !

_/Silence_ : J'ai vraiment été ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

/Tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais ridicule à mes yeux, c'est compris ?

_/(nouveau silence mais un peu plus court) _Alors tu m'aimes ? demanda Lily d'une toute petite voix.

/Lil's ! annonça James sur un ton de reproche tout en l'enlaçant tendrement. Je te conseille de te le rentrer une bonne fois pour toutes dans le crâne : je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'une chose que celle de t'aimer.

Lily ne pu résister plus longtemps et ils s'embrassèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au bout de quelques instants, James réussit quand même à reprendre son souffle et à murmurer à l'oreille de Lily « Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? » d'une voix toute timide qui attendrit Lily. Bien sûr la réponse de Lily ne tarda pas et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser de nouveau.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre justement : le bal ! (Très surprenant avouez !). **

**Et par contre pour une fois je décline toutes réponsabilités de mon retard puisque je n'avais plus Internet, ce qui n'empêche pas que je suis désolée que ca m'ait pris aussi longtemps**


	16. Réunion de famille

Bon voilà pour une fois je suis pas trop en retard mais malheureusement en ce moment je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres à publier … Je m'en excuse mais grâce aux reviews j'essaie de me motiver et à ce propos voici les RAR :

**Sandawn08 :** Merci beaucoup ta review m'a beaucoup touchée et comme tu le vois je continue doucement mais sûrement…

**Alexandra07 :** ça fait très plaisir de voir de nouvelles lectrices et surtout d'avoir une review aussi sympa que la tienne mais à mon avis je ne mérite pas tes compliments, cependant voilà la suite !

**Jamesie-Cass :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Concernant Remus j'aime beaucoup ce personnage et je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement qu'en conseiller au grand cœur donc voilà ce que ça donne même si parfois je le massacre un peu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 16 : Réunion de famille

Deux jours plus tard, à une heure à peine de l'ouverture du bal, les filles de Poudlard couraient dans tous les sens afin de faire des retouches (la plupart du temps ratées) de maquillage, de coiffure…

Lily avait consenti à les rejoindre dans leur préparation deux heures plus tôt, dans le seul but d'impressionner James, ce qui avec cette robe ne manquerait pas de se produire : son vêtement était fait d'une magnifique robe violette, s'adaptant parfaitement à ses courbes parfaites, sans bretelles, raison pour laquelle elle s'était elle-même confectionné une étole très simple et du même ton orangé que ses cheveux. Son maquillage et sa coiffure n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre exagérés, elle était tout simplement divine.

Une heure plus tard, quand elle rejoignit les maraudeurs au complet, trois de ces derniers la complimentèrent grandement sur sa tenue, allant même jusqu'à la faire rougir (ce que Sirius ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer). Quand au 4ème maraudeur, il n'arrivât plus à bouger et était incapable de prononcer une parole.

Mais Lily ne voulant pas gâcher cette soirée, traîna James devant la porte de la Grande Salle, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés à destination que James reprit ses esprits et dit doucement à Lily, pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

/Tu es magnifique !

/Hum… Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus quand tu ne restes pas la bouche grande ouverte, plaisanta Lily.

Ne sachant pas trop si James allait finir par lui faire la tête, elle préféra lui faire un rapide bisou du bout des lèvres afin d'effacer toute rancœur possible de troubler un moment pareil avec des blagues pas drôles. Cette esquive sembla parfaitement fonctionner puisque James en redemanda encore.

En entrant dans la salle, il y eu quelques secondes de silence où l'intégralité des élèves semblait vouloir tuer une des personnes de ce couple si uni.

/Je crois que beaucoup de gars voudraient être à ma place… murmura Cornedrue à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

/Je pourrais te retourner le compliment sauf qu'il serait plus juste de dire que la plupart des filles souhaiteraient _retrouver_ ma place puisqu'elles sont passées avant moi, répliqua sur le même ton la tigresse.

/Serais-tu jalouse ? se moqua James tout en l'enlaçant et en rejoignant leur table où leurs amis les attendait déjà.

/Non, pas du tout! répliqua Lily en haussant accidentellement la voix, montrant ainsi que James touchait juste.

/_(avant de s'installer à la table, James rajouta tendrement) _Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être : aucun d'entre elle ne t'arrivait à l'ongle du petit doigt de pied !

Lily rigola silencieusement et essaya d'oublier cette jalousie qu'elle détestait, surtout quand elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, puisqu'elle avait le mec le plus adorable au monde.

Le reste de la soirée se passa vraiment très bien, tout ceux qui doutaient encore du couple que Lily et James formaient, durent se résoudre à accepter que jamais ils ne pourraient trouver de meilleur compagnon puisqu'ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Le cerf et la tigresse dansèrent à de nombreuses reprises, et d'une manière si élégante que personne (même les Serpentards) n'osait leur refuser une admiration non dissimulée.

Puis la fleur de lys, dû finir par céder devant les nombreuses demandes faites à James, et accepta qu'il danse quelques fois avec d'autres filles mais au prix de nombreux efforts.

Pour s'empêcher de déprimer et de trop surveiller James du regard, Lily dansa avec Peter mais aussi avec Sirius qui s'accaparait la majeure partie de la piste (Remus n'aimait pas danser et restait à discuter avec des amis et connaissances de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle).

Lorsque Hélène vint demander à James d'être son cavalier pour une danse, il ne pu refuser cela à la fille qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments et Lily accepta de danser une valse mouvementée avec Sirius.

Pour Hélène et James :

/Alors tu lui as enfin tes sentiments ? demanda Hélène.

/Est-ce pour danser ou pour avoir ta dose de ragots que tu m'as invité à danser ?

/Ni l'un ni l'autre en vérité : ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé c'est tout !

/Oh, pitié ! se désespéra James.

/Quoi ? s'informa la jeune Gryffondor de 7ème année, surprise mais qui laissait voir sa mauvaise humeur.

/Ne me dis pas que tu vas me sortir un refrain du genre « Ecoute James, je regrette le temps où on était de simples amis, et je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant ! ». Se moqua James en adoptant une voix suraïgue et des mimiques exagérées, tandis que Hélène ne sembla pas apprécier et ne dit plus un mot de la danse.

**(ndla: alors désolée je suis méchante avec elle mais je me suis inspirée d'une vraie conn pour faire le personnage d'Hélène)**

Pendant ce temps là, avec Sirius et Lily :

/Tu veux bien arrêter ? s'exaspéra Patmol.

/Quoi encore ! répliqua sa sœur.

/Il ne va pas s'envoler ni retourner avec elle : il lui a accorder cette danse uniquement _(il renversa Lily en arrière brusquement comme lors d'un tango, ce qui déséquilibra cette dernière par surprise ; mais Sirius la retint à temps et continua comme si de rien n'était) _par respect pour leur relation passée. Va falloir que tu acceptes que tu n'es pas sa première copine.

/Je… je … Qui te dis que c'est eux que je regarde d'abord ? s'emporta la jeune tigresse.

/Ne m'en prend pas pour un idiot. Les ¾ des filles de Poudlard tueraient volontiers pour que je daigne leur accorder un seul regard alors que toi tu n'es même pas capable de faire semblant d'accorder un tant soit peu d'importance à ma magnifique façon de danser !

/Qu'est ce que tu penserais de ta « magnifique façon de danser » si je te castrais pour oser me comparer encore une fois avec une de ces pimbêches qui tournent autour de toi ?

/Je penserais que je vais me taire et ne plus te dire de ne pas dévorer des yeux James comme tu le fais encore en ce moment !

/Ils continuèrent un moment à se chamailler. Le bal ne tarda pas cependant à toucher à sa fin et après cette magnifique soirée, Sirius, James, Lily et Remus (Peter les ayant quitté quelques heures plus tôt, préférant aller se coucher) se rendirent vers la tour des Gryffondors afin de récupérer cette éreintante journée, quand à la sortie de la salle, ils rencontrèrent…

/Ah, mais c'est mon petit Regulus ? commença sarcastiquement Patmol, il veut un beau no-nos le toutou : allez tiens va chercher ! _(Il mima le geste de lancer un objet au loin comme pour un véritable chien) _Oh, mais c'est qu'il est vilain comme tout ce clebs là, il ne m'obéit même pas… Grand frère Sirius va être obligé de te donner une fessée.

/Arrête Sirius, intervint Lily pacifiquement. Et toi Reg' range cette baguette, tout de suite !

/Oh, que c'est chou : la demi-portion de sœur, qui empêche ses frères de s'entretuer, elle a peut-être peur que son protégé ne perde la face contre un 1ère année, fit une voix que Lily ne connaissait que trop bien.

/Chouette alors ! Une réunion de famille ! se réjouit d'une manière très feinte Sirius. Au fait Beatrix comment as-tu encaisser l'écrasante défaite de ton équipe au match de Quidditch ? Si je me souviens bien, les cognards se sont déchaînés sur toi ? fit mine de s'inquiéter le plus âgé des Black à Gryffondor.

/Oh mais moi je peux résister à quelques cognards sans me sentir pour autant près d'un malaise, reprit Beatrix en fixant intensément Lily lors de ces derniers mots.

Sans qu'elle ne sente d'où ça venait, Beatrix se ramassa une claque monumentale. Elle retourna la tête pour voir à sa grande surprise, James prêt à la frapper une nouvelle fois.

/Eh, demi cousine, t'as besoin d'un chevalier servant pour te défendre…

/Jalouse Bella' ? demanda Lily d'une voix non dénuée de sarcasmes.

/Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse d'une traître de sang comme toi ?

/Lestrange ! Je savais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette touchante réunion ; tiens Narcissa n'est pas là ? se renseigna Sirius en faisant référence à la sœur cadette de Beatrix.

/Voyons Sirius, très cher, tu sais très bien qu'elle doit être en rendez-vous pour tenter de récupérer mes restes, dit Lily avec un faux air de duchesse.

Sirius eut un sourire franc face à cette remarque, considérant que six mois auparavant Malefoy s'était fait jeter en beauté une fois seul avec sa sœur ; parallèlement Remus et James ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'elle entendait par là et se promirent de lui demander plus tard.

De leur côté, les Serpentards écumaient de rage et ils se lancèrent chacun sur leur proie favorite : Beatrix sur Lily ; Regulus sur Sirius ; et Lestrange sur James.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sirius mis Regulus par terre alors que contrairement à son frère, il n'avait pas pris sa baguette. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Patmol remarqua que son compère Lunard, ne les regardaient pas faire comme il l'avait d'abord supposé mais se battait également contre des septièmes années : Avery et Nott, fervents disciples du maintien de la pureté du sang, et donc bien évidemment, amis de Lestrange.

Il alla donc lui porter son aide, pour maintenir un équilibre dans les combats.

/Alors on fait moins la fière, demi cousine, hurla Beatrix maintenant l'intégralité des membres de Lily à terre.

/Belli'chou ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire _(en seulement quelques gestes Lily se dégagea de l'emprise exercée par Beatrix et se redressa sur ses jambes **(ndla : genre super buffy à la rescousse)**)_ que le fait de m'appeler « demi cousine», loin de me vexer me réconforte dans l'idée que je n'appartiens qu'un minimum à cette famille de pourris !

Les hostilités continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un _Experlliarmus_ très puissant les séparent tous.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les neuf dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, d'où fusaient d'innombrables insultes, ce qui obligea le directeur de Poudlard à séparer les élèves en deux groupes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les 5 Serpentards sortirent du bureau et le Gryffondors y entrèrent à leur tour, sans décrocher un mot. Remus, notamment, était bien amoché mais les serpents étaient sortis beaucoup plus mal en point de la bagarre qu'eux-mêmes, ce qui réjouissait les maraudeurs au plus au point.

/Asseyez-vous ! ordonna Dumbledore. _(Ils s'assirent donc tous immédiatement sans broncher) _Dois-je vous rappeler que cet endroit est un lieu d'enseignement et non de règlement de compte entre de vieilles familles ?

/Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur : il me semble qu'il y ait des problèmes dans toutes les familles… se défendit Sirius

/Et ces petites querelles valent-elle vraiment la peine de se battre, en oubliant qu'une guerre va prochainement éclater !

/Puis-je me permettre de rectifier un petit détail, Professeur ? demanda Lily avant que Sirius ne puisse intervenir une nouvelle fois.

/Oui, bien sûr, assura le directeur soudainement plus calme face à cette voix timide.

/Et bien la guerre a déjà commencé.

/Je vous demande pardon ? s'intrigua le sorcier d'âge mûr.

/Je maintiens que vous vous trompez, malgré tout le respect que je vous accorde : la guerre a déjà commencé dans notre famille, et je suis sûre que vous en êtes conscient. Sirius et moi-même sommes en plein cœur de ce conflit familial, c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes battus, et nous regretterons probablement bientôt de ne pouvoir contenir nos émotions. Cependant au lieu de s'intéresser à nos comportements qui s'enflamment plutôt rapidement _(petit sourire de Dumbledore)_ je pense qu'il y a des choses plus importantes à se demander. En l'occurrence la vraie question est : est-ce que la cause que nous défendons, nous comme vous si je puis me permettre, face à la menace grandissante de ce Voldemort vaut la peine de se battre ? _(Lily laissa planer un petit silence puis conclut) _Je pense sincèrement que oui, …, Professeur.

James, Sirius Remus et Dumbledore restèrent ahuris devant ce discours, même si ce dernier n'en laissa rien paraître. Ne sachant d'ailleurs pas trop quoi dire, sous peine de montrer où allaient ses préférences, il s'adressa à nouveau à cette élève qui l'avait tant troublé.

/Merci Miss Black, pour cet émouvant discours._ (Lily ne sachant plus où se mettre, il préféra résoudre ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes) _Mais je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je vais être obligé de vérifier que vous n'ayez pas lancé de sorts impardonnables.

Lily ne ferait jamais un truc pareil, comment pouvez-vous pensez cela ? s'emportèrent ensemble Patmol et Cornedrue tandis que l'expression de Lunard laissait voir qu'il était d'accord avec ses amis.

/Miss Beatrix Black l'accuse de la faire, et quand à moi, je me contente d'appliquer la procédure dans ce genre d'affaires. Ainsi, Miss ?

Lily hésita et tendit sa baguette en tremblant. On aurait pu croire à un aveu déguisé, mais en réalité la jeune fille connaissait le sort qu'utiliserait prochainement Dumbledore et si elle savait qu'elle était innocente du délit donc l'accusait sa cousine, elle savait également que ce même sort permettait de savoir si on avait déjà reçu des sorts impardonnables. Sur ce point, Lily était beaucoup moins certaine de vouloir que son directeur découvre la réalité.

Ce dernier se saisit de la baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille, comme l'usage le voulait tout en marmonnant la bonne formule. Il eut un petit sourire au début, signe qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à Lily, puis il fronça les sourcils pour enfin reprendre la parole.

/Je pourrais parler à Miss Black en privé, s'il vous plaît Messieurs ? demanda poliment Dumbledore en regardant les trois maraudeurs.

/Non, restez là, ajouta Lily. Professeur, j'ose croire que vous respectiez assez vos élèves pour ne pas me poser de questions par rapport à ce que vous avez vu… Je pense que vous avez vu que j'étais innocente, cela suffit ! expliqua Lily d'un ton sans réplique.

Dumbledore hésita un long moment mais cette jeune femme avait l'air si décidée qu'il ne pu qu'être impressionné intérieurement par le fait d'avoir une telle puissance à cet âge.

Au final, il se rendit compte que les trois jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient seraient toujours là pour elle et qu'aucun ne la laisserait mourir s'ils avaient le choix entre leur propre vie et la sienne.

Il acquiesça donc d'un mouvement de tête et les laissa se rendre enfin à leur dortoir en omettant de leur donner la même sanction qu'au groupe précédent (20 points en moins pour chaque élève et une retenue pour tous excepté Regulus qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se battre).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Au prochain chapitre : **Avis aux amateurs ! Des petites chamailleries entre frère et sœur avec pour fond quelques soucis d'intolérance, parce que malheureusement ça existe (mais c'est pas ce que je crois que vous croyez lol)


	17. problème d'intolérance

Bon voilà le chapitre 17 qu ejtrouve très émouvant mais après chacun ses goûts !

En ce qui concerne les RAR, je remercie énormément beaucoup et infiniment **Sandawn08** et **Jamesie-Cass** qui ont bien apprécié la baston (lol), ainsi que **Magic-Pinky** qui s'est plus attaché au bal .. Mais Moi perso j me suis bien éclatée à écrire les deux côtés du chapitre précédent donc je trouve ça cool que vous avez préféré des choses différentes. Et d'ailleurs juste le fait que vous ayiez aimé me réjouit.

Sinon merci à tous les lecteurs en général !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 17 : Problème d'intolérance

Quelques jours plus tard, les maraudeurs étaient tranquillement installés dans leur dortoir, quand Lily y entra sans prendre la peine de cogner à la porte.

/Faut pas te gêner surtout ! maugréa son frère à son attention devant ce manque de civilité.

/Mais pourquoi je me gênerais, très cher Sirius ?

/Nous pourrions être dans une situation compromettante avec une fille par exemple…

/Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais Remus et Peter sont bien plus discrets que toi dans leurs déboires amoureux, et il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté-là, je pense _(Remus et Peter sourirent chacun sur leur lit en songeant qu'elle avait entièrement raison) _James, je ne préfère même pas en parler s'il ose me faire un truc pareil… Quand à toi, je me passerais de commentaires …

/Et pourquoi ça ?

/Parce que je t'ai déjà surprise en pleine action, et que…

/C'est pas vrai, je l'aurais remarqué, coupa Sirius

/Pas si tu étais occupé à te convaincre que tu étais un dieu du sexe !

Sirius ne savant plus quoi dire face à cette remarque de sa petite sœur, pris le parti de changer (pas très habilement) de sujet.

/Pourquoi t'es là d'abord ? se renseigna Patmol vexé dans sa réputation

/J'ai plus le droit de venir vous voir maintenant ?

/Tes visites ne sont jamais désintéressées alors ne me fait pas croire que c'est juste une visite de courtoisie !

/Tu as raison, j'étais venir voir mon copain ; si vous le permettez bien sûr, Votre majesté ! se moqua Lily en s'inclinant exagérément devant les pieds du garçon le plus en vue de toute l'école.

Remus, Peter et James ricanèrent face à l'expression de plus en plus vexée de Sirius, mais que Cornedrue oublia bien vite quand Lily vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'embrassa longuement.

/Oh ! Pitié ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer la séance de bisoutage ! s'exaspéra le jeune Black._ (il attendit un moment, puis voyant aucune réaction de la part du couple excepté des nouveaux baisers prouvant leur amour mutuel, il rajouta) _et ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre !

/Qu'en penses-tu ? Ça me semble une très bonne option de faire la sourde oreille à ses protestations, chuchota tendrement James à l'oreille de Lily en l'enlaçant encore plus étroitement.

/Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un sourire mesquin jusqu'à ce que des nouvelles personnes s'immiscent dans la conversation :

/James, voudrais-tu permettre à notre Lily nationale de reprendre son souffle ?

/Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Remus ! Celui qui arrivera à m'essouffler n'est pas encore né ! s'amusa Lily en adressant un nouveau sourire à son petit copain, ce qui avait le don de faire fondre ce dernier.

/On continuera ce soir, assura James dans un murmure.

/Mouais, grogna Lily jolie.

Lily desserra son étreinte de James et s'apprêta à s'asseoir plus loin, mais James la maintenait contre lui, voulant lui montrer que s'il avait le choix il n'hésiterait pas un instant entre une conversation presque banale et sa chaleur, et qu'elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir.

La jeune fille soupira puis se rendit. Sirius parut scandalisé par sa réaction :

/Alors quand Lunard vous demande de vous séparer vous le faîtes quasiment instantanément, mais quand c'est moi : c'est même pas la peine d'attendre une réaction !

Cette fois ce fut James qui le remit lui-même à sa place.

/Tu as tout compris Patmol, mais c'est peut-être parce que Lunard ne nous le demande pas à chaque fois qu'on se touche !

/Au moins l'intrusion de Lily a au moins un côté positif ! intervint Peter

/Et on peut savoir lequel ? demanda Sirius passablement énervé de se faire rembarrer à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, bien qu'au fond, une partie de lui-même savait qu'il était dans son tort (mais c'était vraiment une partie infime et bien cachée).

/Elle va pouvoir nous départager ! clama Queudver comme si c'était évident.

/Je suis d'accord avec Remus ! affirma la seule fille présente dans le dortoir.

/Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle ! s'étonna James.

/Oui, mais si ça peut m'aider à être tranquille plus vite avec toi !

/Ça m'aurait étonné que tu décides de me soutenir pour une fois, s'emporta Sirius.

/J'avais oublié que tu avais une sœur indigne, mille excuses Monseigneur ! se moqua impunément la belle rousse aux yeux verts.

/Qu'elle soit contre toi à la rigueur mais depuis quand notre Lily Black se met-elle contre James ? demanda Peter

/Je dirais depuis des années, mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, ça devient moins fréquent ! renchérit le loup-garou

/Tu n'es pas de l'avis de Remus ? demanda innocemment Lily en regardant James droit dans les yeux.

/Et bien non, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu me soutiens jamais ! bouda James en imitant Sirius.

/Peut-être parce que Remus est un peu plus censé que vous trois, et que je préfère ne pas prendre trop de risque même si je dois me mettre à dos les deux mecs que je préfère… expliqua Lily sincèrement mais en tentant de plaisanter comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

/Si tu prendrais seulement la peine de savoir de quoi on parle, tu me donnerais raison pour une fois même si ça te ferais mal de le reconnaître… déclara Sirius qui avait brusquement perdu sa colère quand il avait vu la sincérité apparaître dans les beaux yeux verts de Lily.

/Très bien ! De quoi parlez-vous ? s'exaspéra la jeune fille pressée d'en finir avec cette conversation, mais également intriguée par ce sujet de désaccord chez les maraudeurs.

/Les vampires ! expliqua Peter avec une nuance de peur dans la voix.

/Remus et Peter pensent qu'il serait dangereux d'introduire des vampires dans une école comme Poudlard, alors que James et moi soutenons qu'au contraire cela pourrait être très bénéfique pour les élèves dits « normaux » et que ça permettrait d'intégrer des adolescents qui ne demandent que ça pendant la journée…

/Ce n'est pas ça ! protesta Remus. C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup trop de danger pour assurer la sécurité des autres élèves.

/Je ne te comprends pas Lunard ! avoua Cornedrue. Penses-tu réellement que Dumbledore accepterais des vampires si c'est pour mettre la sécurité des autres élèves en danger ?

/Il y a toujours des risques !

/Nom de Dieu, Remus ! Tu es un loup-garou ! Tu devrais comprendre mieux que quiconque les enjeux !

/Justement Sirius, justement. J'ai failli commettre un meurtre, je n'oublie pas !

Sur ces quelques mots, Remus quitta précipitamment la pièce en omettant de refermer la porte, permettant ainsi aux quatre personnes restantes dans le dortoir d'entendre le bruit de ses pas s'évanouir dans les escaliers.

/C'est ma faute !

/Arrête de dire des conneries pour une fois, Patmol ! gronda James. Tu sais qu'il t'a pardonné : c'est à lui qu'il ne pardonne pas !

/Je vais le voir ! annonça Lily avec conviction.

/Tu veux la carte pour savoir où il est ? demanda gentiment Peter.

/Non merci, Pet' ! Je sais déjà où il est !

Lily se retourna rapidement pour embrasser James en coup de vent et qui lui fit promettre de ne pas louper le repas qui allait bientôt être servi pour lui éviter de se rendre malade avec ça.

La jeune fille au tempérament de feu sourit de cette démonstration d'affection et en fut grandement touchée. Cependant elle se dirigea (en regrettant vite les bras de James) vers leur endroit à Remus et à elle, près du lac, sous le rocher qu'ils affectionnaient tant.

Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise de le trouver là, pleurant, et déversant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Incapable de dire un mot de plus, elle le serra très fort dans ses bras, seule marque d'affection que Lunard acceptait dans des moments pareils.

Après un long silence, et alors que les pleurs de son ami semblaient s'estomper, elle se décida à prendre la parole :

/Rem' ? _(Bien qu'elle n'obtint aucune réponse, la jeune Black savait qu'elle avait gagné toute son attention) _Pourquoi tu te fais tant de mal à toi-même ?

/… Je ne sais pas… je te jure que je sais pas Lily… désespéra Lupin en recommençant à déferler des litres entier d'eau salée…

Se rendant compte que c'était la stricte vérité, et Lily le serra plus près de son cœur encore pendant de longues minutes, qui s'étendirent bientôt en heures jusque bien après la tombée de la nuit. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que James allait la forcer à manger dès son retour, malgré le fait que l'horaire du dîner était passée depuis longtemps. Mais elle oublia bien vite cette pensée au profit de sa compassion envers la détresse de son ami.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Donc déjà je vous laisse imaginer qui Lily aurait soutenu en sachant qu'ils parlaient des vampires**

**Et deuxième chose: Je trouve Sirius parfaitement crétin dans ce chapitre et puis d'ailleurs il est un peu crétin tout court dans ma fic alors que pourtant j'adore ce personnage mais bon j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop,fans du beau Sirius!**

**Voilà n'oubliez pas une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir si vous avez le temps ! **


	18. Rires entre amis

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Non en plus vous allez m'en vouloir lol parce que je trouve qu'il sert un peu à rien mais la deuxième partie m'a beaucoup intéressé pour ce qui était de donner ma version là-dessus.**

**Sur ce les RAR d'abord et ensuite place à la lecture :**

**Magic-Pinky :** Moi j'adore toujours autant tes reviews ! lol ! Non mais sérieusement c'est sur que Remus n'est pas très gai mais en même temps il ne me paraît pas super joyeux dans les tomes d'HP ! Tu n'es pas obligé mais est-ce que tu as un grand frère qui justifie que tu trouve normale la stupidité de Sirius ?

**Jamesie-Cass :** J'espère quand même que je ne t'ai pas rendu trop triste quand même avec Remus parce que c'est vraiment pas mon but et en tout ça un grand merci ! bon et si ça te dérange pas je vais aussi te demander si tu as un grand frère aussi pénible que Sirius vu que tu trouve ça normal ?

**Sandawn08 :**Donc pour Remus je vais un peu répéter ce que j'ai dis aux deux précédentes revieweuses c'est sur qu'il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir comme ça mais en même temps il a failli tuer quelqu'un donc je pense que même si ça fait beaucoup de peine ça peut se comprendre. Et encore une fois je vais demander : Est-ce que tu parles d'expérience sur les rapport frère et sœur ?

**Petite.lyly** : _chapitre 2_ je suis très contente que ça te plaise et bien sur qu en écrivant des fictions on dispose d une certaine liberté mais je préfère essayer de respecter au maximum les livres.

_Chapitre 6_ Je suis contente que cette scène du petit jeu t es plu car c est l une que j ai pris le plus de plaisir a écrire.

_Chapitre 10_ Alors merci déjà de cette review qui ma beaucoup touchée et je pense que le problème concerne plus le fait que je suis perfectionniste mais en tout cas merci de tes compliments et de tes 3 reviews

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 18 : Rires entre amis

Le printemps revenait accompagnée par des éclaircies qui ravissaient la plupart des étudiants, et c'est donc dans la bonne humeur que se déroula un nouveau week-end à Pré au lard. Anna et Lily avaient décidé de s'y rendre ensemble afin de partager un bon moment « entre filles ».

Lily avait par ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à faire comprendre cette nécessité à James.

/Mais enfin, James, tu passes bien du temps avec les maraudeurs sans que je te fasse une crise ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça alors que nous avons juste prévu daller boire un verre et de ragoter, puisque ça fait longtemps que nous en avons pas eu l'occasion Anna et moi ! argumenta patiemment la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

/La dernière fois que tu as été seule, Malefoy est venu te draguer et je ne veux pas qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur toi… rappela Cornedrue, jaloux.

/Outre le fait que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un preux chevalier qui vient à mon aide (puisque ce cher Lucius s'est très rapidement un coup de pied là où je pense), ça ne fait que souligner le fait que cela fait 8 mois que j'ai toujours quelqu'un sur le dos ! Laissez moi vivre, bon sang de bonsoir !

Marre d'être surprotégée, Lily se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune où elle se trouvait jusqu'à présent. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire jusqu'à ce que son petit copain la rappelle :

/Passe une bonne journée !

Consciente qu'elle venait de remporter cette manche, Lily lui adressa son plus beau sourire et envoya de façon extravagante un baiser dans la direction de celui qui faisait battre son cœur ! Puis, elle rejoignit Anna qui l'attendait et les deux adolescentes se rendirent au seul village entièrement sorcier de toute l'Angleterre dans la joie.

Comme à leur habitude, elles commencèrent par dévaliser la moitié des magasins se trouvant sur leur route, pour ensuite, s'avachir à une table des trois balais, éreintées par cette impressionnante journée de shopping.

/Bon alors, comment ça se passe avec Potter ? se décida à demander la rusée Serpentard.

/Très bien, il est adorable, et crois-le ou non, mais il peut être plus collant que Sirius quand il s'y met… plaisanta Lily

/C'est vrai que si on m'avait dit que la plus célèbre fleur de lys de Poudlard serait un jour à ce point soumise, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

/Eh ! Je ne suis PAS soumise, juste…, juste….

/C'est juste que tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds ! Mais les hommes, il faut les mener à la baguette, ma petite !

/Depuis quand tu défend avec autant d'intérêt les intérêts des femmes ?

/Ecoute, ma petite !

/Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva la Gryffondor en vue de ce nouveau surnom ridicule.

/Je plaisante, Lil's : mais les Gryffondors me dépriment avec leur bonheur, leurs merveilleuses histoires d'amûûûûûûûûûûûr….. Même si je suis très contente pour toi et James, je t'assure, seulement…

/Seulement toi et Remus ça n'avance pas ? poursuivit la jeune rousse en devinant où son amie voulait en venir…

/… _(pour la première fois, Lily vit ce qu'elle ne croyait jamais voir tant qu'elle était vivante : Anna rougissait)_ Mais non… Mais qu'est-ce tu vas chercher ?

/Je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi : je sais parfaitement que tu craques pour lui, seulement vos qualités dominantes ont tendance à se faire la malle quand vous vous retrouvez face à face…

/Je ... je … je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

/Je parle bien entendu du célèbre courage des Gryffondors, alors que Remus n'en manifeste aucun pour t'avouer ses sentiments, et de la ruse légendaire des Serpentards, alors que si tu étais aussi maligne qu'on le dit, tu n'aurais aucune difficulté à voir que Rem' aussi éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour toi, et tu pourrais alors ne plus être aussi mortifiée de peur à la simple idée de lui parler ! expliqua paisiblement Lily tout en ne revenant toujours pas d'avoir réussi à mettre cette fille emplie de fierté aussi mal-à-l'aise.

/… C'est impossible, Remus m'en aurait déjà parlé s'il éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour moi… même si son courage aurait tendance à se cacher en me voyant, balbutia encore Anna.

/Comment je vais faire pour vous ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux si aucun de vous ne veut bien prendre la peine de me croire ? désespéra la jeune Black.

/C'est impossible, répéta son amie sans se soucier de son intervention.

/Peut-être qu'il te parlerait, reprit Lily, si il n'y avait pas toujours des garçons autour de toi qui te draguait sans cesse.

/Ah oui ! et tu peux parler même si tu es avec un des gars les plus célèbres de l'école, la moitié des élèves masculins te courent encore après, se moqua Anna revenue à elle-même !

/Ah, mais très chère c'est ce qu'on appelle la célébrité, je ne peux quand même pas les empêcher de fantasmer sur moi ! Ironisa Lily

/Non, peut-être que tu ne le peux pas mais je te garantis que les menaces de James s'ils osent te toucher commencent à faire effet, même dans ma maison où pourtant tu étais un défi très intéressant à relever, ne serait-ce que pour mettre en colère Sirius, ou soumettre la seule Black insoumise !

/Sois sûre que les Serpentards vont me conquérir en me considérant comme une chose à qui il faudrait rendre un minimum de fierté… continua Lily sarcastique.

Les deux filles qui faisaient parties des filles les plus en vue de Poudlard (malgré ce qu'elles pouvaient penser), se mirent à rire sans fin face à tous leurs prétendants qui s'acharnaient alors que leurs cœurs étaient déjà pris depuis longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peu à peu, la fin de l'année scolaire approchait et bientôt les maraudeurs durent faire leurs adieux à l'école qui les avait accueillis mais surtout supportés pendant sept longues années.

Restait, pour ces quatre beaux jeunes hommes à décider de l'avenir de la carte du maraudeur, véritable symbole des blagues effectuées par leur groupe au cours de toutes ces années.

/Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on se prend la tête comme ça, ronchonna Queudver. Après tout, on a qu'à la garder un trimestre pas an, c'est équitable après tout puisque nous l'avons effectué tous les quatre.

/Ce qui veut dire que nous ne ferons plus rien ensemble si on commence à appliquer la formule du « chacun pour soi » ! contra rapidement James. Il faut trouver une autre solution.

/Et tu as évidemment la solution miracle ! Que proposes-tu ? demanda Patmol

/Laisser la carte à un autre élève…

/Comme Lily par exemple, se moqua Lunard en devinant les pensées de son ami qui pris aussitôt une teinte vive.

/Oui, c'est à elle que je pensais… ensuite, elle pourrait la léguer à quelqu'un d'autre l'année prochaine et ainsi de suite !

/Lily n'en profiterait pas assez et tu le sais bien. Tu veux la lui donner pour que vous puissiez vous donner des rendez-vous dans Poudlard. Sans oublier que si on adopte ton système, la carte pourrait finir par tomber dans des mauvaises mains comme les Serpentards, ou certains élèves pourraient répandre la rumeur qu'une telle carte existe jusqu'à ce que les profs eux-mêmes soient au courant et la retire !

/Bien que ça me soute de l'avouer, Patmol a raison, expliqua Remus. C'est bien trop risqué !

/Merci pour cette grande marque de confiance Lunard, reprit Sirius.

/Alors on fait comment ? interrogea Peter

Un grand silence s'installa parmi les maraudeurs, aucun ne voyant d'issue à ce problème mineur mais qui résultait de leur honneur.

/Je sais, tonna soudainement Remus. Il faut la laisser à Poudlard…

/Non, mais tu n'es pas bien ! s'étonna Cornedrue. Ça serait un véritable gâchis ! pourquoi ne pas non plus mettre en affiche ou organiser un concours où la carte serait le prix décerné au vainqueur ?

/Laisse moi m'expliquer ! Alors il suffit qu'on fasse croire à Rusard qu'il nous punit en nous prenant cette carte mais en réalité on fera exprès de se faire prendre !

/Attends une minute : tu veux qu'on donne notre carte volontairement à un concierge qui nous hait, ce qui est d'ailleurs réciproque, récapitula Sirius lentement.

/Ouais c'est ça, approuva Lunard. Mais aussi vrai qu'on le déteste c'est quand même le gardien de Poudlard.

/Et par simple curiosité ça nous apportera quoi de ruiner notre réputation en nous faisant prendre ? s'informa James

/Des fois je me demande si vous réfléchissez un tant soit peu : ton idée Cornedrue de faire transmettre la carté d'élève en élève n'était pas si mauvaise en fin de compte. Seulement elle peut tomber dans des mains qui ne feraient pas honneurs à nos farces. Mais si Rusard nous la prend, les dignes successeurs des maraudeurs pourront la récupérer.

/Mais… Rusard la mettra dans les objets confisqués et c'est le tiroir qu'il surveille le plus !

/A ton avis, Pet', pourquoi le surveille-t-il autant !

/Parce qu'on l'a vidé dès notre première année ! répondit Cornedrue.

/Exactement ! Donc ceux qui auront l'idée suicidaire de prendre le contenu de ce tiroir malgré la pression exercée par Rusard et qui réussiront, seront dignes d'avoir cette carte. De plus, poursuivit Remus, la carte du maraudeur ne nous appartient pas mais elle appartient à Poudlard : on ne peut pas lui retirer alors qu'on le lui a offert !

/Oui et si personne n'arrive à se la procurer, on pourra toujours donner des astuces à notre progéniture.

Après avoir adopté à l'unanimité le discours de Remus, les garçons se mirent à rire sans contrôle en imaginant ces enfants, héritiers de leurs gênes, causant un chahut jamais encore réalisé à travers l'école toute entière, et donnant bien du fil à retordre à leurs professeurs.

C'est ainsi qu'après une fausse retraite de ce groupe d'amis qui avait fait les 400 coups, Rusard récupéra la carte du maraudeur, sans savoir à quoi ce bout de parchemin pouvait bien servir mais ne doutant pas de son utilité auprès de la bande de farceurs la plus connue du château, il prit la précaution de l'enfermer pour de nombreuses années dans le tiroir des objets confisqués, ignorant qu'ainsi il réalisait la volonté des maraudeurs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alors désolée je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à enlever toute fierté aux maraudeurs donc j'ai inventé ce petit stratagème pour la carte , j'espère que ca vous aura plu!**

**Au prochain chapitre : des vacances bien méritées alors que Sirius réserve une surprise au groupe**


	19. Vacances

**Bon voilà ça y est c'est fini plus de Poudlard pour les maraudeurs, enfin presque, mais vous verrez bien donc voici les RAR juste avant le nouveau chapitre sur leurs vacances.**

**Magic-Pinky : déjà merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, moi je n'ai que des grandes soeurs et c'est pour ca que je trouve le comportement de Sirius vraiment nul mais en tout cas merci de ta réponse. Sinon pour la carte du maraudeur ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que ca t'a plu et je pense que le rôle des meilleures amies est un peu de laisser la fierté de côté justement !**

**Jamesie-Cass : Merci beaucoup d'avoir répond à ma question, ca ne me regardait pas forcément... Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est vrai que j'ai mis un moment pour trouver cette solution mais c'est la seule qui m'a paru plausible!**

**Sandawn08 : ben voilà tu va l'avoir ta surprise... c'est pas vraiment exceptionnel mais j'espère que ca te plaira et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!**

**Petite.lyly** :** c'est sûr que ca doit être dur de quitter Poudlard mais je ne veux pas trop m'éterniser sur ceproblème, je pense que d'autres fics bien meilleures que la mienne ont évoqué ce problème.. Sinon merci du compliment mais je suis loin d'être une mauraudeuse même si c'est un merveilleux compliment que tu m'a fait là!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 19 : Vacances **(NDA! désolée de ce titre vraiment nul mais j'avais pas d'autres idées!)**

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent très vite et Lily fut bientôt confrontée à un dilemme des plus ennuyeux. Sirius avait décidé de prendre un petit appartement pour ne pas rester à la charge des Potter ; tandis que James voulait qu'elle continue à habiter chez lui, lui permettant ainsi de voir son petit copain plus souvent.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait toujours à ces deux possibilités (depuis la demeure des Potter où elle résidait toujours avec son frère, le temps de finir quelques travaux), elle eut soudain une illumination et décida d'aller parler à Sirius.

>Si' ? appela-t-elle en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de ce dernier.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle observa la chambre et remarqua qu'elle était bizarrement maintenue dans l'obscurité alors que Patmol se plaisait à illuminer tous les endroits qu'il pouvait afin d'oublier l'ambiance qui régnait Square Grimmaurd. C'est ce moment seulement qu'elle distingua deux formes enfouies dans le lit de ce dernier et tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait bien d'une jeune femme que Sirius avait encore ramenée la veille.

Sans hésiter longtemps, Lily bondit sur la masse qu'elle supposait être son frère en ignorant ses protestations, puis lui dit comme si de rien n'était qu'il devrait se rhabiller pour qu'ils puissent converser au salon du rez-de-chaussée, avant de sortir rapidement.

Sirius la rejoint quelques instants plus tard, seul puisqu'il avait du renvoyer la jeune fille chez lui.

>Je suppose que t'es fière de toi ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

>Oui très ! répliqua Lily, pas impressionnée le moins du monde. Et dis que tu n'apprécies pas le fait d'avoir une excuse pour te débarrasser de cette nouvelle cruche que tu nous as encore ramené ?

_>(Sirius comprit qu'il était vaincu quand elle fit référence à sa hantise de devoir éjecter ses nombreuses conquêtes qui ne voulaient jamais le lâcher) _Bon de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

>J'arriverais jamais à te faire dire « merci de m'avoir rendu service » à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

>Tu as tout compris !

>Je voulais savoir comment comptes-tu payer ton appartement vu son prix exorbitant ?

>En quoi cela te regarde ?

>Si tu ne veux rien dire, ne dis rien mais ne pose pas de questions idiotes contrairement à ton habitude !

>Très bien ! Grâce à l'oncle Alphard je peux en payer une grande majorité, et il me reste également une partie de l'argent qu'_ils_ m'ont donné sans pouvoir le reprendre. Et puis tu connais mon grand talent de séducteur j'ai pu faire baisser le prix de près de 2000 gallions.

>Mais il a du te donner une somme énorme ce vieil obsédé alors !

>Près de 50000 gallions effectivement !

>HEIN ? Mais attends t'a du le voir deux fois dans toute ta vie et il te donne une somme pareille !

>Il semblerait que mes exploits lui ai plu, et en tant que premier homme de ma génération, il a trouvé normal de me soutenir ! je n'allais pas refuser de lui rendre service quand même !

>Il y a quand même des limites ! La majorité de la population sorcière n'a jamais eu une somme aussi importante à dépenser dans toute sa vie !

>De quoi tu te plains franchement ?

>C'est injuste… Bien sûr ta seigneurie doit ignorer ce principe d'injustice !

>T'es jalouse ?

>Non, pas du tout, répondit précipitamment Lily offusquée.

>Si t'es jalouse parce que tu considères que tu as fait les mêmes choses que moi mais parce que tu es une fille tu n'a pas eu de rente particulière quand tu t'es enfuie et qu'en plus, nos chers géniteurs ne t'ont jamais donné une noise.

>…

>Allez boude pas ! Je ne le dirais à personne que même Lily Black ne peut s'empêcher d'être jalouse du grand Sirius

Là dessus, une nouvelle bataille éclata, que Sirius gagna, difficilement certes à cause des nombreux sorts que lançait Lily, mais gagna tout de même ! Sirius en bon vainqueur pavana quelques minutes puis s'arrêta brusquement en lui tendant une enveloppe :

>Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ouvre là pour une fois que je t'offre quelque chose

_>(Lily déchira l'enveloppe, dégagea un parchemin, et lut à haute voix) _

**« Monsieur Black,**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre réservation pour sept personnes, a bien été acceptée à destination de l'île Maurice.**

**Nous vous rappelons également que le départ pour ce voyage aura lieu dans deux jours et qu'un portotrèloin sera mis à votre disposition place des Croisières à Londres.**

**La compagnie de voyage 'Soccupedetou'. »**

>Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

>C'est une blague ?

>Pour une fois, non ! Tu pourras réussir à faire tes bagages d'ici à demain ?

>Tu m'emmènes ? demanda Lily surprise.

>Bien sûr idiote ! Comment je pourrais me passer de toi pendant trois semaines ? Non c'est surtout : comment pourrais-je supporter trois semaines James qui se lamente parce que tu lui manques ! se reprit rapidement Sirius.

>James aussi ?

>Oui, tu sais que t'es un peu longue à la détente des fois ? Ainsi que Remus, Anna, Peter et sa copine !

>C'est génial Sirius ! hurla Lily en sautant au cou de son frère malgré que ce genre de débordement affectif ne soit pas son fort.

>Qu'est-ce qui est aussi génial ? Le fait d'hurler à 8 heures du mat alors que nous commençons nos vacances ? demanda une voix près de la porte.

>James, on part en vacances !

>Lil's on EST en vacances… soupira ce nouvel arrivant

>Cornedrue je sais que toi et le réveil ça fait trois mais essaie de comprendre que je nous offre à tous trois semaines de pur délire à l'île Maurice !

Le fils Potter sembla d'un coup tout à fait réveillé et rejoint rapidement l'état euphorique de sa petite amie qu'il s'amusait à faire voltiger entre deux baisers, bien qu'il n'en fallait pas tant pour que James prenne à malin plaisir à embrasser cette dernière.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après trois semaines de pur délire comme l'avait promis, Sirius, toute la joyeuse bande revint à Londres ayant des souvenirs plein la tête. Ils se promirent de ne jamais oublier ces vacances qui s'étaient superbement bien déroulées.

>C'était génial franchement Sirius !

>Non pas tant que ça, ronchonna Patmol.

>Alors là je retrouve mon frère, moi qui avait cru que les salopes qui lui tournaient au tour avaient fini par le perdre dans un surplus de bonne humeur : mais son caractère bougon est toujours là, Dieu soit loué !

>Et bien justement Lil's, tu touches plus la réalité que tu ne le croies, observa Peter.

>Comment cela ?

>En fait j'ai parié avec Sirius qu'il ne coucherait pas avec plus de 21 filles pendant ces 21 jours mais il était sûr de pouvoir faire mieux. Et il n'a pas du apprécier de perdre ce défi, vu comme il aime ça habituellement…

Avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit Lily se fit interrompre par Remus :

>Ah Lily vu le choc que doit subir Sirius essaie de te montrer un petit peu compréhensive et de ne pas trop l'enfoncer cette fois !

>Non mais j'hallucine je dois le laisser faire des paris machos sans rien dire ?

_>(James la tira dans ses bras) _Et oui que veux-tu solidarité entre mecs oblige !

>Parce que toi aussi tu le soutiens ! s'indigna la jeune fille en regardant son petit ami.

Devant l'expression plus que choquée de Lily, la joyeuse bande repartit à rire en se remémorant tous leurs bons souvenirs.

Cette ambiance ne désemplit pas d'ailleurs de toutes les vacances que ce soit pour les réunions de maraudeurs chez les Potter, la pendaison de crémaillère sorcière du nouvel appartement de Sirius.

Sirius avait en effet investit dans un magnifique 3 pièces situé dans un quartier moldu, modeste mais très actif, à l'image du jeune homme, qui avait dans un premier lieu semé la jalousie de sa petite sœur. Il était très fier de cette nouvelle autonomie mais souhaitait la partager avec sa sœur montrant ainsi qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi macho qu'on aurait pu le croire de prime abord.

Lily y avait longuement réfléchi : Devait-elle resté chez l'homme qu'elle aimait ou suivre son frère ? Les deux possibilités avaient chacune leurs charmes mais elle décida finalement que c'était trop tôt pour vivre en couple et emménagea chez Sirius.

Elle profita de l'ambiance du quartier pour se faire engagée dans un pub très à la mode pour ses vacances tout en conservant des horaires avantageuses !

Mais bientôt la rentrée arriva avec tous les projets d'avenirs que ces jeunes avaient…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le prochain chapitre parlera de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard quand les écoliers ont le blues…**

**Et puis si vous avez quelques minutes n'oubliez pas une petite review ! **

**Ah oui une dernière chose et je vous laisse tranquille je tenais juste à vous dire qu'enfin j'ai fini la « trame » de cette fic et il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger maintenant et autant vous dire que c'est loin d'être ma partie favorite dans l'écriture de fictions (d'où l'importance des reviews !lol).**

**Si ça vous intéresse elle devrait faire entre 45 et 50 chapitres ça dépendra des détails que je rajouterais autant vous dire que vous pourrez lire cette fic encore pendant un bout de temps. En tout ça je suis super contente j'ai trouvé comment terminer cette histoire et j'espère que vous voudrez bien continuer à me lire car un auteur sans lecteurs n'a pas grand avenir…**


	20. le blues des écoliers

**Vous remarquerez qu'avec je ne sais quel hasard : je poste ce chapitre dans les temps! Enfin bon les RAR avant toute autre chose!**

**Alexandra07 : Je suis vraiment ravie que la longueur de cette fic te rende aussi joyeuse mais le problème est que parallèlement ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps. En espérant que tu sois patiente lol !**

**Jamesie-Cass : Ouais c'est sur que ça promet d'être long ! Non mais le truc c'est que ce qui m'intéresse surtout c'est après Poudlard et quand on voit qu'au bout de 20 chapitres je suis toujours dans ces années de scolarité je pense qu'on comprend mieux qu'il me faille au moins le double pour mettre en valeur ce que je préfère… En tout cas un grand merci pour te review !**

**Sandawn08 : voilà la suite tous les samedis comme j'essaie de le faire (parfois sans succès j'avoue) en tout cas merci pour ta review**

**Magic-Pinky : déjà j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal en redescendant de ton nuage mais c'est sur que les deux visites de Sirius sont bien payées ! Voilà sinon petit scoop tu n'a pas tout vu de ces vacances surprenantes, d'ailleurs en fait j'ai coupé la scène des vacances que j'avais prévu … donc surprise ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 20 : Le blues des écoliers

Voilà deux mois que Lily avait repris les cours à Poudlard et pour dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient : Lily déprimait totalement. C'est vrai qu'Anna avait la majorité de leurs options en commun avec elle mais Anna restait une fille froide bien qu'adorable et indispensable aux yeux de la cadette des Black. Mais il restait que les maraudeurs lui manquaient Peter et son sens de l'humour, les éternelles chamailleries avec son frère qu'elle adorait littéralement et bien sûr James dans toute l'intégralité de son caractère et de son physique si remarquables.

Alors qu'elle était paisiblement dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, sa meilleure amie vint la rejoindre.

/Salut Anna !

/Salut ! Je viens te sauver de la charge énorme de travail que tu te donnes !

/Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je m'en portais très bien et que je ne suis pas aussi surchargée que tu sembles le croire !

/Voyons : tu es préfète en chef ce qui t'a permis de mettre en place le système d'entraide entre les élèves qui t'accapare pendant deux heures chaque soir au minimum, …

/C'est normal que je monte des projets en tant que préfète ! s'indigna son amie

/Laisse moi finir : tu participe activement à trois clubs de l'école, tu accordes ton aide à qui le veut et cela à n'importe qu'elle heure ; tu organises chaque sortie de toutes les années, cela sans l'aide de ton homologue qui est un coureur de jupon irresponsable de Poufsouffle ainsi que les bals qui vont avec ; tu fais tes devoirs en respectant parfaitement les exigences de plus en plus accrues des professeurs pour cette année d'ASPIC

/Bon t'as pas un peu fini là ?

/Non j'ai pas fini parce qu'en plus de ça tu m'écoutes me lamenter sur mon sort, tu aides Remus dans son choix de carrière, tu acceptes les choix de James même si tu souffres de votre séparation et Peter sait qu'il peut compter sur toi n'importe quand, ce dont il profite volontiers avoue-le…

/Ça y est ? Le bureau des pleurs est fini ? Alors d'accorde je suis occupée mais c'est mon choix et je n'ai pas de mérite à faire telle ou telle chose !

/Je n'arriverais jamais à te faire entendre raison de toute manière…

/C'est cela même très chère. Bon qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Remus ?

/Pourquoi à chaque fois que je viens te voir tu associes systématiquement cet acte à Remus ?

/Parce que je commence à te connaître un minimum et que dès que Remus t'a déçu, tu viens me voir et tu m'accables de reproche sur ma manière de passer mon année sans trop m'ennuyer de mes maraudeurs !

/Voyez vous ça depuis quand ce sont les _tiens _?

/Bon allez ça va ! Je te laisse Remus, plaisanta Lily

/C'est trop généreux de ta part… J'ai failli lui dire mes sentiments mais il a fuit comme d'habitude !

/Pour la énième fois je te répète qu'il a peur de ses propres sentiments. Pour une raison qui t'échappe encore, il n'arrive pas à accepter d'aimer quelqu'un alors il a encore du progrès à faire pour digérer que tu l'aimes !

/Lil's j'ai 18 ans il en 19 ! On n'est plus des gamins pour se fuir comme ça sans cesse…

/Je sais bien mais n'oublie pas que toi tu le vois, c'est déjà ça !

/… Oh désolée Flower ! Je sais que James te manque et au lieu de te le faire oublier, j'enfonce le couteau en te parlant de mes histoires de cœur impossibles à gérer.

/Non mais t'es folle ! Je préfère encore souffrir que de l'oublier : t'es malade ma pauvre fille ! **(NDLA : non mais franchement est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait sincèrement oublié ce merveilleux Cornedrue ?)**

/Ok ! ok ! J'avoue je sors d'un asile mais ne le dîtes pas à mon chevalier servant, ce ne serait qu'une raison de plus pour qu'il m'évite… Pas terribles ces chevaliers de nos jours quand même !

/A qui le dis-tu ? Enfin bon, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de revoir Remus ces derniers temps, il s'en sort comment dans la poursuite de l'école normale….

/On se demande bien pourquoi tu n'as plus le temps d'aller rendre visite à un de tes meilleurs amis. Passons ! Je pense qu'il s'en sort bien puisque ces deux années consistent à poursuivre et approfondir toutes les matières que nous avons déjà vues au cours de notre scolarité à Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a pu rester sans cet établissement gigantesque !

/Depuis quand ne vois-tu que des côtés positifs à une situation ?

/Attends je vais rejoindre mon côté pessimiste si tu me laissais un peu parler ! D'après moi, il a pris cette solution uniquement pour gagner du temps sur le choix de son avenir ce qui ne le motive pas vraiment dans ses études. En plus, bien qu'il se sente bien à Poudlard, ses amis lui manquent. C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre de se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain dans un lieu où ça n'a jamais été le cas, surtout que tes visites sont de plus en plus rares.

/J'irais le voir c'est promis !

/D'ailleurs, en ce moment je le trouve étrange. Il a l'air de redouter quelque chose tu ne saurais pas quoi par hasard ?

Lily jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au calendrier qui traînait par là. Evidemment que Remus ne se sentait pas bien : la pleine lune aurait lieu dans trois jours ! Une visite s'imposait décidemment d'urgence auprès de son meilleur ami qui logeait à présent dans une autre aile de Poudlard fort méconnue.

Une des nombreuses règles stupides de Poudlard consistait au fait que les étudiants de cette école ne pouvaient pas rendre visite aux poudlardiens traditionnels même si le contraire était possible. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ces « visites » n'avaient lieu que dans un sens.

/Non je n'en ai aucune idée, mentit Lily en détestant le faire auprès de sa meilleure amie

/Alors pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

/Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, répliqua énigmatiquement la jeune fleur de lys. Je dois aller voir Remus, excuse moi !

/Maintenant ?

/Oui, maintenant. J'en peux plus ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas vu James et il ne m'a pas écrit depuis une semaine…

/C'est évidemment la pire des tortures possibles et inimaginables !

/Ecoute, j'ai le cafard aujourd'hui alors garde tes remarques sarcastiques pour demain s'il te plait Annette !

/D'accord, répondit Anna avec compassion envers la déprime de son amie follement amoureuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily pénétra dans le studio qu'avait Remus et qui ressemblait plus à placard à peine plus spacieux que la normale. Lunard était de dos et elle le sentit se crisper en sentant cette nouvelle présence potentiellement hostile.

Sur ses gardes, Remus se tourna brusquement et sembla heureux de découvrir son amie.

/Bonsoir Remus, dit Lily habituée à présent à ce genre de phénomène rendant floue la distinction entre le loup et l'homme.

/Lily je suis content de te voir, enfin !

/Et excuse moi encore de ne pas être venue plus tôt…

/Qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes ?

/Anna n'est pas dupe, elle sait que quelque chose te tracasse en ce moment, annonça Lily en s'asseyant sur le lit de Remus. Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais qu'elle comprendrait.

/Je n'en sais rien du tout et je ne veux pas la perdre.

/C'est un risque, je le conçois mais ne gâche pas ta vie entière de peut que certains crétins te rejètent. C'est eux les perdants de l'histoire et Anna n'est pas prête d'accepter de te perdre surtout pour un truc aussi insignifiant que la lycanthropie.

/Sinon toi ça va ?

/Je fais aller… mais ne change pas de sujet.

/On est chez moi donc c'est moi qui décide de parler de ce qui me préoccupe. D'après Anna, tu te surmènes trop et je cite « tu ne te plains pas assez » !

/Je reconnais bien là les reproches d'Anna !

/Elle n'a pas si tort que ça si tu veux mon avis… Je sais qu'il te manque !

/Qui ?

/Ne fais pas ton innocente : c'est évident que je ne parle pas de Sirius puisque même si ça paraît bizarre je pense que son année sabbatique ne peut être que bénéfique pour lui et pour toi, car un éloignement n'est pas forcément nuisible dans ce cas. Mais tu sais parfaitement que je parle de James !

/Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? soupira la jeune fille

/Ce que tu ressens !

/Il est loin, très loin, trop loin… _(un ange passe)_

/Je sais que tu l'aimes depuis un moment déjà et alors que vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment séparés depuis le début de votre relation , tu veux essayer de me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien de plus qu'une distance technique entre vous deux ?

/Non bien sûr que non, murmura la jeune fille pour toute réponse avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser ses pensées traverser la barrière de ses lèvres. Je l'aime tellement, c'est étrange de ressentir quelque chose de si fort à mon âge : mais je te jure chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque manie, chaque attention, chaque critique qu'il fait ont le pouvoir de réchauffer ou de détruire mon cœur. En ce moment je suis partagée entre le désespoir de voir à la prochaine lettre notre rencontre encore retardée à cause de ses études et entre l'espoir de me dire que même si ne m'aime plus et que c'est cette raison qu'il le pousse à ne plus me voir, je le reverrais un jour au moins puisqu'il me l'a promis et il tient toujours ses promesses. **(NDLA : est-ce que je suis la seule à trouver ce passage complètement ridicule et pathétique ?)**

/Tu m'étonneras toujours avec ta volonté, parfois gênante, de te protéger des autres, remarqua le loup-garou. James t'aime aussi fort que c'est possible.

/Mais pourquoi moi ? Parce qu'à ses yeux je suis jolie, gentille, attentive et je passe tous les qualificatifs qu'il m'attribue et qui font que James m'aime à ne pas en douter. Cependant je suis aussi froide, têtue et lâche n'en déplaise à Cornedrue. Aujourd'hui James-le-sage l'emporte sur James-le-téméraire mais qui sait si demain ça ne changera pas ?

/Il n'a pas cette double personnalité que tu te forces à imaginer ! Il t'aime pour toi, pas pour des caractéristiques précises qui ne te ressemblent pas, il aime ta personnalité entière…

/T'es sûr qu'on parle toujours de moi ?

/Bien sûr de qui d'autre ?

/Voyons… une fille brune, assez grande, pas bête du tout, froide à ses heures perdues, mais parallèlement gentille et douce… Tu ne vois toujours pas ? C'est une de mes meilleures amies et elle est à Serpentard !

/Pourquoi diable tu ramènes toujours tout à Anna ?

/Je sais pas je dirais, à tout hasard bien sûr, que tu ne parlerais pas aussi bien de l'amour sans connaître ce sentiment. Regarde la vérité en face, Rem' : t'es amoureux d'Anna c'est pas si compliqué que ça !

/Il suffit de te voir toi et James pour comprendre que l'amour n'est pas compliqué !

/Arrête tes sarcasmes, s'il te plait ! Comment va Peter ?

/Et c'est moi qui change de sujet après ! Il va moyennement. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas voulu poursuivre d'études étant donné que c'est pas son fort et du coup il est obligé d'enchaîner des petits boulots sans avenir pour subvenir à ses besoins.

/Je trouve ça étonnant que chaque maraudeur soit parti dans des voies aussi différentes…

/Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se voit plus pour autant !

/Je sais bien, mais bon Sirius qui voyage partout dans le monde pendant l'année sabbatique qu'il s'est attribué, James qui est parti faire l'école des Aurors, Peter qui a stoppé ses études, et toi qui reste à Poudlard… Avoue que ce n'est pas le même genre de voie tout de même !

/C'est vrai mais il se fait tard et je suis sûre que James va bientôt te contacter. Donc fais toi pas de soucis et va dormir !

/Je rêve ou tu me mets à la porte ?

/A ton avis ?

/Je ne préfère pas savoir. Dors bien Rem' !

/Toi aussi Flower et fais de beaux rêves !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alors voyons voir de quoi peut bien parler le prochain chapitre (vous voyez à quoi ressemble une mémoire d'éléphant ? et ben moi c'est exactement l'inverse)… ah si ! Ça y est ! Vacances de Noël à l'horizon (et oui déjà) chez les Potter de surcroît (ça promet)  
En plus comme je suis de très bonne humeur vous allez avoir droit à un super scoop sur leurs vacances à l'île Maurice (et franchement je suis trop fière de mon coup ! lol**

**Voilà ça sera tout, n'oubliez pas une petite review en passant ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	21. Noël tous ensemble

**Mille pardons tout d'abord pour la semaine dernière, j'avais oublié que je ne pourrais pas poster et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir en tout cas normalement la semaine prochaine par contre y'a aucun soucis !**

**Bon sinon vous l'avez réclamé mon scoop mais en fait là ça me plais que moyennement maintenant mais bon j'espère que vous en serez satisfaits !**

**D'abord les RAR comme d'habitude :**

Sandawn08 :Ne t'inquiètes pas même s'ils sont dans des voies différentes ça n'empêche en rien les maraudeurs d'être toujours aussi soudés ! Et merci de lire ma fic !

Magic-Pinky : Merci ça me touche beaucoup tes compliments, c'est sur que ce n'était pas particulièrement un chapitre très joyeux et je suis contente que ça t'es plu malgré cette nuance de tristesse. Ouais je les ai séparés mais ne t'inquiète pas ils vont se retrouver dans ce chapitre… j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue sur ma révélation avec le recul c'est pas aussi extraordinaire !

Caroline : La voici avec du retard, mais tout de même, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et je te remercie très vivement de tes encouragements.

Titliloo : Et bien d'abord un grand merci parce que c'est un plaisir d'avoir des reviews aussi gentilles et longues que la tienne ! Ça m'a vraiment touché ensuite pour Anna tu te doutes que je ne veux pas trop en révéler… mystère… Pour James et Lily je me suis pas rendu compte que je pouvais donner cette impression mais c'est légitime et je rectifie ça dans ce chapitre je pense … Pour Remus tu as du remarquer qu'avec « lcole normale » je n'ai pas été trop inspirée donc en fait il va en cours et il a deux trois potes voilà…. Sinon ouais une cinquantaine de chapitre environ à raison d'un par samedi quand je peux au moins ! ce qui est de plus en plus rare !

**Bonne lecture à tous et dernière chose ce chapitre est T donc faite attention : Allusions !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 21 : Noël tous ensemble

Finalement Lily avait pu voir James pendant un week-end peu après ces discussions… Bien sûr ses avantages de Préfète en chef lui avaient permis d'organiser cette sortie à Pré au Lard un jour où James était libre. Et depuis cette ô combien formidable rencontre aux yeux de Lily, cette dernière ne faisait que penser à ses prochaines vacances qu'elle passerait chez James.

En effet, pour fêter dignement Noël ils étaient tous invités chez les Potter pendant 15 jours qui promettaient déjà d'être forts en émotion !

Seul Peter ne pourrait pas venir puisqu'il devait faire ses preuves dans un nouveau job et qu'il restait très distant ces temps-ci.

Ainsi en se dirigeant en ce mois de décembre vers le quai du Poudlard Express, Lily était tout simplement radieuse. Revoir James, Sirius tout en ayant Remus et Anna près d'elle, semblait à cet instant le summum du bonheur pour la jeune fille.

Après un voyage où Anna s'apprêtait à la massacrer pour qu'elle reste en place quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent toutes deux saines et sauves (ce qui tenait du miracle) à King's Cross où déjà les maraudeurs au grand complet les attendait.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Anna vit partir en trombe une tornade rousse vers un beau brun décoiffé.

/heu… Bonjour Anna !

/Tiens Remus, Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ?

/En fait, à l'école normale on dispose de plus de liberté de mouvement donc je suis allé à Pré-au-lard (en toute légalité pour une fois) pour transplaner directement ici.

/D'accord ! Dîtes moi vous trois _(elle s'adressa à Remus, Sirius ainsi que Peter, qui exceptionnellement avait pu se libérer pour quelques heures)_, Vous pensez qu'on a des chances de les séparer ?

Tout en disant ces mots, Anna jeta un rapide coup d'œil à James et Lily qui restaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre tout en s'embrassant sans avoir aucunement l'intention de bouger de cette position. Si on observait de plus près, on pouvait même voir que Lily avait les larmes aux yeux et que James tentait de la calmer en resserrant encore son étreinte, au point que Peter se demanda si elle n'allait pas finir pas s'étouffer.

Quoi qu'il en soit personne n'osait les déranger, enfin personne c'était vite dit :

/Oh ! Les amoureux, ce n'est pas qu'on vous attend pour décoller d'ici mais en fait si on vous attend !

/Sirius, tu pourrais les laisser tranquille deux minutes ! s'exclama Remus

/Voyons mon cher Lunard, tu sais très bien que c'est au-dessus de mes capacités de ne pas charrier ma petite sœur ! Remarque elle ne mérite pas autant d'attention, vu qu'elle n'est même pas foutu de dire bonjour autrement qu'en ramonant le palais de mon meilleur pote !

/Je t'ai entendu sale crétin !

/Tigresse ! Enfin de retour du palais des 1001 langues ! Sache que je me suis lavé encore ce matin et que par conséquent je ne suis pas sale !

/Par contre crétin c'est une autre histoire !

/En tout cas, reprit Sirius en jetant un regard noir à Peter qui venait de l'interrompre, il commence à faire faim donc j'aimerais bien rendre une petite visite à Aurore !

/Mais Patmol on a mangé il y a à peine ¾ d'heure ! s'inquiéta James tout ne prenant la main de sa petite amie

/Je dois avouer que sur ce coup il n'a pas tort, je ne serais pas contre un petit casse croûte ! renchérit Queudver.

/Bon, on va y aller de toute manière, déclara Cornedrue. On va aller au plus pratique, vous connaissez tous la maison alors rendez-vous là bas.

Sur ce, sans dire autre chose, James passa ses bras autour de Lily l'embrassa rapidement et ils disparurent ensemble dans un « pop » (heureusement qu'ils étaient encore du côté sorcier de la voie).

/C'est parti ! se réjouit Peter avant de disparaître également.

/On se retrouve là-bas, lança Sirius.

/Ouais, débuta Remus mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Anna intervint.

/Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?

/Heu, non….

/Alors Lily a un chauffeur particulier qui se charge de la déplacer où elle veut et sur les trois mecs qu'il me reste pas UN ne pense que moi non plus je n'ai pas l'âge de transplaner ! se moqua la Serpentard.

/Mille pardons ma gente damoiselle, veuillez nous excusez de ce léger oubli venant de la part de mon ami Lunard et de moi-même je dois l'avouer. Acceptez donc de vous joindre à notre voyage !

/J'accepte avec joie Sieur Sirius, mais à charge de revanche, dit Anna en plaisantant.

Les jours à la demeure des Potter passèrent rapidement entre fêtes plus grandioses les unes que les autres, les chamailleries habituelles et bien d'autres occupations. Peter quant à lui essayait le plus possible de venir les rejoindre mais ses périodes libres étaient devenues rarissimes. C'est ainsi que le jour de Noël il dû se rendre expressément en Tchécoslovaquie.

Cependant en ce jour de fête, rien n'aurait pu gâcher la bonne humeur générale de la joyeuse bande d'amis.

James attendait patiemment deux des personnes les plus chères à son cœur sous le regard moqueur de Lunard. Anna ayant décidé de passer exceptionnellement cette journée avec sa famille. **(NDA : cet ajout de dernière minute me servant à compenser le fait que j'avais complètement oublié sa présence chez les Potter ! lol)**

/Arrête de tourner en rond deux minutes, tu me donnes le tournis ! expliqua d'ailleurs ce dernier **(Remus)**

/Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? s'exaspéra Cornedrue

/Ils t'ont répété une dizaine de fois qu'ils allaient chercher leurs cadeaux chez Sirius.

/Ça fait 23 minutes qu'ils sont partis ! Pas besoin d'autant de temps pour chercher deux cadeaux…

/Mon Dieu ! Quelle catastrophe, ricana Remus en renfrognant encore plus James. Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas allé chez Patmol ?

/Je sais pas peut être un ou deux mois…

/Tu te rappelles comme Lily trouvait notre chambre affreusement mal rangée et tout ça à l'époque de Poudlard ?

/Oui elle ne supporte pas le désordre mais je vois pas le rapport…

/James ! L'appart' de Sirius est une vraie porcherie. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de l'obliger à faire du ménage !

A ce moment précis un couple déboula dans le salon en criant comme à l'accoutumée !

/Parce qu'en plus tu trouves ça normal !

/Y'a bien que les filles pour être aussi chiantes sur le ménage !

/Ouais ben pour que tes copines acceptent de rentrer dans ton appart' c'est pas sûr que ce soit des vraies filles alors…

/Non mais n'importe quoi c'est juste que tu fais une montagne pour deux trois papiers qui ne gênaient personne.

/Black, je te signale que c'est un parcours pour arriver jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, qui est pas si éloignée de l'entrée si t'a besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire !

/D'accord c'était un peu mal rangé mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, c'est encore mon studio à ce que je sache ?

/Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est aussi là que j'habite ! Alors j'ai mon mot à dire concernant ces affreuses guirlandes que t'a accroché de partout !

/Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher avec eux la trêve de Noël ! Malheureusement pour nos oreilles, n'est-ce pas Jamesie ? dit Remus dans l'indifférence totale du frère et de la sœur qui continuaient à se disputer allègrement.

/Tu l'as dit mais j'ai la solution miracle ! chuchota le jeune Potter sur le ton de la confidence

/J'aimerais bien voir ça, répliqua son ami.

/Sirius CADEAUX !

Comme par miracle Sirius interrompit sa phrase et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami sans avoir l'air de comprendre quoique ce soit. Puis il aperçut un cadeau dans les mains de James et fonça vers lui oubliant tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de dire…

Tout ce petit monde décida donc de commencer le déballage de paquets et chacun s'extasiant devant chaque nouveau présent. Alors que tous les cadeaux semblaient avoir retrouvé leur propriétaire, Remus remarqua quelque chose :

/Lily, James, vous ne vous offrez rien ?

/Merci de le faire remarquer Rem', commença Lily, mais nos cadeaux ne s'offrent pas en public !

/Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Sirius en relevant la tête de son nouveau jouet : un pistolet à eau moldu.

/Patmol, ça veut dire que c'est personnel et qu'on n'a pas besoin de se justifier !

/Rien à voir avec une chambre au moins ?

/Sirius !

/Faut que j'ai une conversation avec Cornedrue, c'est urgent ! allez bouge-toi au lieu de l'embrasser !

/James n'osa pas rajouter quelque chose sous peine de s'enfoncer et suivi Sirius qui prenait désagréablement le chemin de son ancienne chambre où il pourrait sûrement le tuer sans faire de traces.

Lily resta donc seule avec Remus et était incroyablement gênée tandis que Remus n'arrivait pas à cacher un sourire face à la nouvelle scène de Sirius.

/heu…. Ils sont partis où Aurore et Bruno ? demanda Lily en essayant de changer de sujet.

/Au travail, ils ont été appelés et te souhaitent un joyeux noël mais ta tentative est ratée, tu n'arriveras jamais à changer de sujet aussi subtilement avec ton frère !

/Ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire subir un interrogatoire !

/Non, Merlin, non ! De toute manière je le savais déjà depuis les vacances à l'île Maurice. T'étais différente et je t'en prie je ne veux pas avoir de détails sur ce que toi et James avez pu faire…

/Ouff ! Pourquoi Sir' ne respecte pas ma vie privée comme toi ?

/Tu connais la réponse : il t'aime et pour lui t'es sa petite sœur pure et qui restera vierge jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

/Même pas sûre qu'après sa conversation avec James il se rende compte que j'ai couché avec son meilleur ami !

Il s éclatèrent de rire tous les deux mais quand le chien et le cerf revinrent ils se turent instantanément pour écouter comment ça s'était passé. James et Sirius étaient encore derrière la porte, que Lily avait entendu Sirius dire à son meilleur ami qu'il était fier de lui.

Ils franchirent ensemble la porte du salon et Sirius regarda immédiatement sa petite sœur prête à exploser de rire, la gêne à présent passée.

/Toi ! _(Lily sursauta en entendant le ton sec de son grand frère)_ fais moi confiance je ne te regarderais plus jamais de la même façon…

S'en fut trop pour Lily elle ne pu retenir son rire une seconde de plus ! Et bientôt, tout le monde même Sirius la rejoignirent…

A peine quelques instants plus tard, un hibou pénétra en trombe dans la maison et se dirigea vers Lily qui en fut très étonnée.

/Lil's, qui est-ce qui peut bien t'écrire ? demanda Remus

/Comme si je le savais ! s'exclama l'interrogée

/C'est sûrement Anna ou Peter, pas la peine de tous vous paniquer pour ça !

/Anna et Peter doivent nous écrire et envoyer nos cadeaux ce soir et il ne me semble pas que 10h30 du matin fasse parti de la soirée, expliqua James.

Ils regardèrent tous Lily ouvrir avec une certaine angoisse sa lettre sans que James ni Remus ne comprenne vraiment la raison. Sirius, par contre, paraissait anormalement très nerveux et ne lâchait pas son cadette des yeux comme si elle allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

Il sembla que la lettre était plutôt brève puisque rapidement Lily releva la tête les larmes aux yeux et déclara simplement :

/C'est _lui _!

/Qui « lui » ? demandèrent en parfaite symbiose Cornedrue et Lunard

/C'était le hibou de Charles ! dit Patmol en prenant la parole devant le désarroi de la tigresse.

Cette dernière s'était à présent levée et après s'être rapidement excusée, elle quitta précipitamment la pièce. James parut vouloir la suivre mais quand il vit Sirius se lever il préféra laisser place à une discussion privée entre le frère et la sœur.

Quand ils revinrent aucun renseignement leur échappa et ni James ni Remus ne purent savoir ce qu'avait vraiment dit Charles Black.

Cependant une semaine à peine plus tard, Anna revenue, les amis qui avaient réunis toutes leurs fréquentations décidèrent de fêter dignement le nouvel an en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'invités. Les maraudeurs étaient très chiquement habillés et les 2 jeunes femmes étaient simplement magnifiques, particulièrement la jeune Black qui arborait une magnifique parure d'émeraudes que James lui avait finalement offert en privé pour noël.

Minuit arriva et plusieurs couples (dont James et Lily évidemment) s'embrassèrent langoureusement sous un slow exceptionnellement choisi par Sirius, qui voulait emballer une troisième fille dans la soirée.

Mais le plus surprenant se passa à cette heure-ci mais à l'extérieur où un autre couple s'embrassait d'abord timidement puis très vite passionnément.

Oui, Remus et Anna s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà ! C'est fait ! Je ne vous cacherais pas que même si c'est pas mon préféré je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre, je pense que ça se voit ! J'ai essayé d'introduire un peu une intrigue, alors dîtes moi si ça vous a plu, ainsi que ma fin qui j'espère vous laissera sur votre faim ! lol**

**Prochain chapitre : très sombre à mon avis… Quand Regulus réapparaît, Lily va devoir prendre la responsabilité d'actes…. Qui ne sont pas forcément les siens…**


	22. Assumer les conséquences de ses actes

**Me revoilà ! Nouveau chapitre livré très rapidement parce que je suis pressée mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Et comme je dois y aller j'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews sauf si vous voulez attendre encore quelques jours. En tout cas un IMMENSE merci à titliloo, sandawn08, ainsi qu'à alexandra 07 et encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 22 : Assumer les conséquences de ses actes

Les vacances touchèrent vite à leur fin et ainsi un nouveau couple accompagné par la Préfète en chef, retournèrent à Poudlard, leur deuxième maison.

Quelques jours passèrent et Lily fut étonnée de ne pas voir Anna et Remus plus ensemble que cela malgré le fait qu'ils étaient censés sortir ensemble. Elle décida donc d'aller en parler avec sa meilleure amie, et reçut par ailleurs un accueil très chaleureux dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Lily ! s'exclama Anna en voyant apparaître son amie au milieu de gens peu fréquentables. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis venue te voir : ça m'est interdit maintenant ?

Non bien sûr que non… tu veux quelque chose de spécial ?

Et après c'est moi qui me méprends sur tes intentions quand tu viens me voir ! Non je voulais simplement discuter !

D'accord, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille…

Elles quittèrent donc les cachots et allèrent se balader dans le château, le temps hivernal ne leur permettant pas de sortir à l'extérieur.

Annette, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Remus ?

Tu vois que tu voulais quelque chose !

Oui d'accord j'avoue : je m'inquiète, vous paraissiez tellement bien pendant les vacances alors que c'est à peine si vous voyiez à présent.

Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je ne t'aurais pas raconter, n'est-ce pas ? Non même pas la peine de répondre je connais déjà la réponse ! En fait, on a eu une discussion sur le fait qu'il me cachait quelque chose. N'essaie pas de dire que c'est faux même lui a avoué qu'il ne m'avait pas dit un truc…

Il t'a dit ce que c'était ?

Non malheureusement, et j'avoue que ça m'a un peu refroidie puisqu'il n'arrive même pas à me faire confiance dès que ça devient un peu personnel.

Annette, je pense qu'il a peur des conséquences si jamais tu n'acceptais pas ce point spécifique chez lui. Je sais que c'est dur mais ça doit venir de lui, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas te le dire !

Mais tu es au courant ! marmonna la Serpentard avec un air triste. Tout comme James, Sirius et Peter je présume…

Ecoute, Remus t'aime j'en suis persuadée et il n'a mis aucun de nous quatre au courant : on l'a tous deviné !

Donc moi je suis la seule idiote qui ne sache pas qu'est ce que Lupin dissimule sous ses airs de Saint Remus !

Tu n'es pas idiote au contraire, Rem' est juste un …

Juste un loup-garou ! compléta une voix masculine sorite de l'ombre de ce couloir sombre et très peu utilisé.

Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais c'est une façon de voir comme une autre ! annonça Lily le plus gaiement possible. Bon je vais vous laisser.

Non, reste !

Bizarrement c'était Anna qui avait parlé. Elle était droite comme un « i » et ne bougeait plus. Elle poursuivit pourtant en justifiant sa requête.

Tu pourras m'empêcher de l'étrangler pour une chose aussi stupide, dit Anna avant de détourner son regard vers son petit ami. Remus, tu crois sincèrement que je renierais tous mes sentiments pour un truc indépendant de ta volonté ?

Ecoute, je ne peux pas deviner comment tu vas réagir ! Je suis un monstre, Anna !

Stop ! Je n'aime pas me mêler des querelles d'amoureux mais là Lunard tu dépasses les bornes ! intervint Lily. Tu es le gars le plus doux, le plus attentionné, le plus gentil des gars que je connaisse ! Rentrez vous bien ça dans le crâne sinon vous aurez face à vous une Black en colère, Monsieur Lupin ! Sur ce, je vous laisse en parler ensemble !

Sans en dire plus, la jeune Black laissa le couple en plan et décida d'aller rejoindre sa salle de préfète en chef. Pendant qu'elle marchait distraitement dans un couloir guère plus reluisant que celui qu'elle venait de quitter, elle entendit des bruits étranges derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement puis ayant réfléchi, elle préféra se dire que quelqu'un voulait sûrement l'effrayer mais qu'elle ne devait pas lui donner satisfaction.

Ainsi elle poursuivit sa route, les bruits de pas s'intensifiaient et Lily n'en doutait plus à présent ; quelqu'un la suivait et si c'était une blague, la personne se saurait fait connaître depuis longtemps.

Mettant son orgueil de côté au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, elle s'arrêta et la mystérieuse personne en fit bientôt autant.

Qui est là ? risqua la tigresse.

…

Bon allez c'est pas drôle ! Sortez de votre cachette au lieu de jouer les vieux pervers…

Liliane ! fit simplement quelqu'un toujours dissimulé par l'ombre

N'empêche qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, avec cette simple appellation, Lily savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

Reg' t'es content, tu m'as presque fait peur ! s'écria Lily beaucoup plus soulagée qu'elle ne paraissait.

En effet, Regulus Black l'appelait communément Liliane persuadé pendant son enfance que « Lily » ne pouvait être qu'un diminutif inventé par son grand frère. Or, jamais Regulus même enfant n'avait voulu faire quelque chose comme Sirius et par conséquent avait décrété que sa sœur se prénommait Liliane, se rapprochant ainsi de son vrai prénom.

Tu te souviens de moi, maintenant ? répliqua-t-il froidement.

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Bien sûr que je me souviens de mon frère, quelle question ! s'étonna la seule fille de cette famille.

Tu oses me demander en plus ce qu'il y a !

Lily observa de plus près son frère et malgré le fait qu'il soit encore qu'en deuxième année, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver impressionnant pour son âge. Le bourrage de crâne que Charles devait lui donner semblait lui avoir donné une totale confiance en lui et on pouvait dire objectivement qu'il avait une carrure plutôt impressionnante.

Après des mois sans nouvelles, après des dizaines de lettres sans réponses, après un noël passé sans que tu te soucies le moins du monde de me souhaiter les vœux traditionnels, après tout ça, tu trouves encore le moyen de t'étonner de ma réaction, reprit le cadet Black.

Mais enfin Reg ! Ce sont MES lettres qui sont restées sans réponse, je n'arrête pas de t'écrire pour savoir comment tu vas… Je t'ai même envoyé un livre sur les potions vu que tu as adoré ça pour Noël ! Comment peux-tu te considérer abandonné avec tout ça !

Tu mens : tu n'a jamais fait tout ça ! Il n'y en a que pour l'_autre_ !

Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien reçu ?

Et tu poses en plus la question alors que tu sais que tu n'as jamais rien envoyé comment aurais-je pu recevoir quoique ce soit ? Pourtant j'ai veillé, j'ai espéré mais RIEN ! Mais l'_autre_ a tout eu je suis sûr : des cadeaux, de l'attention, de l'amour… finit l'adolescent en ravalant ses larmes.

Pour commencer c'est ton frère, commence par l'appeler Sirius ! gronda Lily

Ce n'est PAS mon frère : il t'a éloigné de moi, t'a accaparé pour lui seul, t'a forcé à quitter ta famille ! Comment peux tu encore considérer qu'il est mon frère ?

Parce qu'il est ! Reg' ouvre les yeux ! tu crois sincèrement que je ne t'aurais plus adressé le moindre signe de vie sous prétexte que j'ai quitté des parents que je haïssais ? Bien sûr que je t'ai écrit mais Charles a dû stopper nos échanges, dans les deux sens d'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris.

Et quel intérêt papa aurait-il à faire cela ? Il sait déjà que tu n'es qu'une menteuse, il m'avait prévenu que t'essaierais de me monter contre lui ! de plus tu me critiques que je ne nomme pas l'_autre_ mais tu n'as jamais été capable d'appeler « Papa » ton propre père : si ça ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté !

Ne confond pas tout, Regulus ! La seule fois où j'ai essayé de l'appeler « père » je me suis fait ma première cicatrice grâce à un morceau de verre qui traînait ! La vérité est que tu as toujours jalousé Sirius !

Moi ! Jaloux d'un tel crétin !

Bien sûr que tu l'es, il a le courage que tu n'auras jamais.

Regulus sembla un moment choqué d'une telle réplique tandis que Lily semblait vouloir faire des excuses. Mais le jeune Black se reprit vite.

Ça ne tient pas debout : papa ne me mentirais jamais.

Mais par contre, la garce que je suis d'après ton très cher père, doit forcément raconter des bobards dès que ma version diffère de la sienne !

C'est ton père aussi !

Bordel, Reg' t'es plus un gamin ! T'as bientôt 13 ans ! Quand vas-tu t'apercevoir que les sorciers sont égaux, que tout n'es pas blanc ou noir, et surtout que ce qu'on apprend dans ce fichu manoir de la place Grimmaurd n'est que cruauté, racisme et haine ! Il y a tellement de choses merveilleuses que tu peux découvrir si tu sors un peu de l'emprise de Charles. Il ne veut qu'une chose : sauver son honneur en conservant au moins un de ses fils près de lui. Tu n'es qu'un jouet Regulus !

Lui au moins m'aime !

Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère ; un jour peut-être tu t'en apercevras !

Mais là je suis trop bête pour le savoir c'est ça ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas assez de recul simplement !

Et toi, avais-tu assez de recul pour t'apercevoir que papa sait où tu habites et que bientôt il mettra ses menaces à exécution ?

Comment es-tu au courant de cette lettre ?

Papa me l'a montré tout comme je suppose que tu l'as montré à l'_autre _? Ne rougit pas c'est exactement ce que papa avait prévu…

Et tu cautionnes cet abominable courrier ?

Bien sûr si ça peut vous remettre les idées en place !

Donc à tes yeux je ne vaux pas mieux que les sangs de bourbe, puisque j'ai osé clamer mes opinions.

Les sorciers qui fréquentent les sangs de bourbe ne valent pas mieux qu'eux !

Et dans ta hiérarchie si parfaite, tu trouves normal de mettre ta famille plus basse que terre !

Ce n'est que temporaire, quand tu seras revenue à la maison, tu regagneras ton honneur !

Tu crois franchement que si je fais marche arrière, tout sera parfait dans le plus merveilleux des mondes ?

Je ne suis pas utopique mais je sais que tu rentreras alors dans le droit chemin et que tu te rallieras à notre cause !

La cause de Voldemort ?

Ne prononce pas son nom, il pourrait t'entendre et ton avenir serait perdu !

Je t'en prie, Reg' ne me dit pas qu'en plus tu crois à ces contes d'enfants ?

Ça n'a rien de contes, viendra bientôt le jour où les modus et tous leurs alliés seront amenés à disparaître et tu verras qui est ton maître.

Je crois que de toute cette conversation, tu viens de maître l'accent sur ce qui nous différencie le plus Reg' : Je n'ai pas de maître !

Lily préféra partir sur ces quelques mots avant de rompre définitivement tout contact avec son petit frère qu'elle aimait pourtant beaucoup mais avec qui elle n'avait plus rien en commun à présent.


	23. Toute dépression

**Bon cette fois ci encore livraison expresse et en retard en plus, mais en ce moment c'est révisions du bac à fond donc faudra faire avec ! en plus je ne pourrais mettre la suite que samedi prochain (18), désolée. D'autant plus que j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il était beaucoup plus long que les autres. Enfin de brèves RAR et je vous laisse lire en paix !**

Titlilou : désolée que ça te rende triste ce qui arrive à Lily mais c'est sur que Charles ne recule devant rien pour faire le mal comme tout méchant qui se respecte. Pour Regulus j'ai essayé de respecter ce que Sirius en disait dans le livre et vu comme il en parle j'ai pas l'impression qu'il était méchant c'est pour ça que je l'ai rendu influençable !

Sandawn 08 : merci pour ta review et oui c'est sur que la situation de Lily n'est pas très gaie ni évidente mais elle est forte notre Lily nationale ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle !

Voilà que deux reviews (snif) mais elles étaient adorables et je remercie tout ceux qui lisent la fic… dire que demain je vais faire 4 heures de philo ô malheur ! lol

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 23 : Tout dépression…. 

Après cette altercation avec Regulus, Lily se sentait vraiment coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à faire entendre raison à son petit frère. Elle recommençait à déprimer comme l'année précédente quand Sirius et elle ne trouvait aucun compromis en ce qui concernait ses sentiments avec James.

Ainsi, toujours comme si cette terrible période se répétait, Lily semblait replonger dans une dépression bien que malgré les conseils de Remus et d'Anna (qui formaient à présent un couple des plus soudés) elle évita cette fois l'infirmerie.

Cela n'empêchait pas ces amoureux de s'inquiéter pour elle et de veiller discrètement à tour de rôle, à sa santé sans que Lily ne s'en aperçoive. Cependant, même avec le soutien de tous ses amis elle n'aurait pas tenu le choc sans une chose : alors que janvier finissait, deux jours importants approchait, la Saint Valentin et bien sûr l'anniversaire de son couple avec James.

Voir Anna et Remus toujours ensemble déclenchait en elle deux sentiments opposés : le bonheur de voir ses amis réunis ainsi que cette terrible envie puisque James, elle l'avouait presque sans honte, lui manquait atrocement au point qu'elle se serait crue cinglée à force de penser à lui…

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela, Remus arriva dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, en ayant le mérite de lui avoir fait une peur bleue.

/Ah ! Remus ! Comment t'es arrivé là ? S'étonna Lily après s'être remise de ses émotions.

/Secret de maraudeurs, jeune demoiselle !

/Ah, d'accord… Mais enfin, des personnes mal intentionnées ne pourraient pas trouvé ton stratagème n'est-ce pas ?

/Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as si peur de Black !

/Répond d'abord à ma question : est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait trouver le moyen de rentrer à l'improviste dans ma chambre ?

/Bien il faudrait qu'il connaisse 14 passages secrets donc 12 inconnus par Rusard, qu'il se tienne au courant du mot de passe de ta chambre, qu'il ait également la faculté d'être un animagi, ou un loup-garou oui quoique ce soit qui puisse le transformer en animal. Enfin il faudrait connaître les 9 pièges du parcours ainsi que les 21 éléments de chorégraphie qu'il faut pour ne pas succomber au charme de la statue du 8ème passage.

/C'est tout ! mais alors il faut à tout prix renforcer les sécurités ! s'emballa la jeune femme.

/Lily ! Lily ! Arrête de gesticuler comme ça ! c'est Im-pos-si-ble ! Personne ne peut rentrer ainsi dans ta chambre !

/Alors pourquoi toi tu pourrais ?

/Parce que je suis un membre des maraudeurs voyons !

/Ô me voilà soulagée !

/Lily flower, qu'est-ce que tu veux que Regulus vienne faire dans ta chambre ? Arrête d'avoir si peur !

/Je n'ai pas peur de Reg' !

/Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! On sait tous les deux que si tu as de telles cernes et si tu nourrit à peine c'est parce que ton frère est un crétin !

/Lequel ? dit Lily en essayant de reléguer ses angoisses au deuxième rang pour céder la place à un peu d'humour.

/C'est vrai qu'on peut se poser la question, mais je dirais que Sirius est un crétin dans le sens positif du terme alors que Regulus… Tu as déjà mon opinion sur ton frère de toute manière !

/Mais… Si il changeait…

/Il ne changera pas Lily ! Votre père l'embrigade et Regulus suit comme un bon toutou tout ce que Charles Black pourra dire. Tu le sais, tu espères juste un miracle qui ne se produira jamais.

/Tu le crois capable de venir jusqu'ici ? demanda Lily avec cet air de fillette qu'elle ne prenait qu'avec Lunard.

/Qui ? Charles ?

/Oui

/C'est vrai que Regulus est bien trop bête. Ce qui est plus inquiétant pour Charles c'est que dans sa cruauté il a oublié d'être stupide. Mais il ne pourrait pas venir avec le contrôle auxquels sont soumis toutes les personnes extérieures à Poudlard.

/J'ai peur 'Mus ! dit Lily en s'enfouissant dans les bras de Lunard.

/Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour toi Lily jolie !

En disant ces mots, Remus resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent figés ainsi quelques minutes, puis Lily se trouvant ridicule préféra s'éloigner et son meilleur ami en profita pour reprendre la parole.

/Tu devrais leur en parler !

/A qui ?

/James, Sirius, Anna, Peter, tu sais ces personnes qui t'aiment et qui n'ont pas la même chance que moi pour savoir ce qui t'arrive et pourquoi tu es si triste en ce moment.

/Anna c'est différent, mais les gars ne me voient pas et aucun d'eux ne s'aperçoit de quoique ce soit par les lettres.

/C'est faux, James et Sirius me harcèlent pour savoir quel est ton problème !

/Et tu veux que je leur dise quoi : « les gars j'ai peur que mon géniteur psychopathe apparaisse dans ma chambre et décide de me ramener de force dans la maison de mon enfance pour pouvoir mieux me torturer et me tuer ensuite… Ah j'ai oublié de vous dire que ça ne m'est pas venu comme ça : c'est juste que j'ai récemment discuté avec mon petit frère et qu'il m'a garantit que notre _père_ savait exactement où me trouver, confirmant ainsi que lui au moins suivrait les traces des générations précédentes de Black. »

/Ça me paraît être un bon début !

/Oui très bon début pour le scénario qui aurait pour fin la mort de mon petit frère qui aurait osé m'impressionner !

/Qui voudrait tuer ton frère ?

/Je ne sais pas, j'hésite qui serait le plus rapide entre Sirius et James ? Peut-être qu'ils formeraient une alliance pour être plus performants et rapides !

/Donc il vaut mieux qu'ils me tuent moi pour ne pas savoir te préserver en bonne santé !

/Eh ! je suis en bonne santé !

/C'est ça et moi je suis inoffensif les soirs de pleine lune !

/Je ne peux pas leur dire, tous se feraient beaucoup trop de soucis !

/Mais le vieux Lupin peut bien s'en faire du souci, quelle importance !

/Très cher, sachez que je ne vous ai rien demandé, mais vous avez un don pour me faire parler. Ça m'apprendra je tiendrais ma langue la prochaine fois que tu m'emmèneras à ce maudit rocher ! **NDA : rappel : ce rocher est près du lac et c'est leur lieu sacré dès qu'ils veulent être tranquilles et parler**

/Parce que maintenant notre rocher est maudit ?

/Oui bien sûr, tu l'as montré à Anna !

/Elle te l'a dit ?

/« Lily ! C'est vraiment un lieu magique ! Comment avez-vous pu être aussi égoïstes et le garder secret aussi longtemps ? » imita Lily en se remémorant les paroles d'Anna. Tu sais si tu voulais coucher avec elle, tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen !

/Tite fleur ! s'esclaffa Remus

/Quoi ? demanda Lily d'un air innocent. Toi tu as ton instinct pour le savoir, moi j'ai ma meilleure amie qui me raconte ça en détail !

/En détail ?

/Rem' tu sais que t'es vraiment naïf des fois ! Tu crois sincèrement que si j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de dévoiler à l'école entière notre refuge, je vais la laisser me raconter vos moments intimes ?

Ils partirent alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable d'où Charles et Regulus étaient à présents très loin.

Au-delà de ses moments d'intimité qu'elle ne réussissait à partager qu'avec Remus, Lily allait de mieux en mieux chaque jour qui la rapprochait du 5 février ! Le hasard faisait bien les choses puisque cet évènement arrivait un samedi et ainsi ils pourraient se voir pour la première fois depuis les précédentes vacances.

Lily avait une nouvelle fois usé de son statut de Préfète en chef pour organiser une sortie à Pré au lard préférant voir James sans risquer de se faire prendre plutôt que de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école en cachette. On pourra dès lors imaginer que Lily n'était pas la seule satisfaite de voir cette journée de liberté tant attendue arriver.

Enfin le jour J arriva et Lily paniquait comme une de ces gamines de 14 ans qui fantasmaient sur James encore l'année dernière. A cette pensée Lily stressa encore plus, malgré que ce soit contraire à ses habitudes : en effet, elle n'avait jamais pensé aux jeunes femmes de l'école des Aurors.

Elles étaient certainement plus belles, plus intelligentes, plus mûres qu'elles. Et si James l'avait oublié et avait succombé au charme d'une d'entre elles ? Si James ne venait même pas à leur rendez-vous ? Ou pire s'il venait juste pour lui briser le cœur ?

Alors qu'elle se posait mille et une questions à haute voix, Anna revint dans sa chambre (elle était partie se changer dans la salle de bain personnelle de Lily) et éclata de rire vu les absurdités que sa meilleure amie racontait à présent sans s'en rendre compte.

/Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire ? demanda la jeune Black froidement.

/Toi, bien sûr !

/Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

/Tu parlais encore à haute voix toute seule sans t'en rendre compte _(Lily rougit brièvement avant de retrouver toutes ses inquiétudes concernant James, silencieusement cette fois) _T'es jalouse, annonça simplement Anna après un moment.

/Pas du tout ! répliqua la tigresse un peu trop rapidement.

/Si tu le dis ! Bon je te signale qu'au lieu de te laisser aller à tes jalousies de gamine, tu devrais peut-être commencé à te préparer il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant que MacGonagall raye ton nom de la liste des présents et que tu sois forcée de rester au château.

/QUOI ? PLUS QU'UNE DEMI-HEURE !

Sur ce, Lily partit à courir dans tous les sens cherchant désespérément comment s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller sous l'œil attendri de sa meilleure amie qui partie avant de se faire reprocher son manque de sollicitude : mais la tenue des gens n'était définitivement pas la passion de la jeune Serpentard !

Finalement, Lily arriva par miracle à s'en sortir et à arriver à temps au rendez-vous fixé par la directrice adjointe. Anna était en train de se demander d'ailleurs s'il est n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas la prévenir tellement que sa meilleure amie la soûlait avec son maquillage mal fait et ses chaussettes qui n'étaient pas assorties à son pantalon moulant!

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui les avait rejoint pour l'occasion et alors qu'il marchait tous les trois dans une rue de Poudlard, elle remarqua que même Remus semblait vouloir également étriper Lily, ce qui était pourtant rare !

Heureusement la délivrance du jeune couple semblait proche, puisque bientôt une silhouette bien décoiffée apparaissait.


	24. a sa solution

**Alors c'est très rare mais pour une fois vous pouvez voir que je maintiens mes délais je vous avais dit samedi 18 et MIRACLE on est samedi 18 et je poste mon nouveau chapitre… **

**Par contre ne vous réjouissez quand même pas trop parce qu'à mon avis vous n'allez pas avoir de chapitre avant trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps ! Croyez moi ça m'embête mais je dois finir de passer mon bac, ensuite je fini mon BAFA ce qui va m'occuper jusqu'à fin juin et après je suis prise pendant les deux mois d'été ! Alors promis je ferais tout mon possible pour me remettre à écrire le plus rapidement possible (étant donné que je n'ai pas une ligne écrite pour le prochain chapitre) et en attendant vous pouvez toujours aller voir rapidement mon one-shot qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès ! lol**

**Bon je vais arrêter mon monologue et répondre aux reviews (j'ai le temps pour une fois)**

Titliloo : Alors déjà mille excuses d'avoir écorché ton pseudo je déteste faire ça ! ça doit être une faute de frappe ou je sais pas en tout cas pardon. Sinon c'était quoi ton examen si c'est pas indiscret ? En tout cas j'espère que ça c'est bien passé et merci encore pour te review !

Sandawn08 : Je sais que Lily est parfois une gamine mais j'en suis une également et puis j'adore lui faire faire des trucs idiots comme ça ! Ça m'éclate de la voir s'enfoncer ! Mais bon je ne martyrise pas trop les personnages quand même… enfin je crois !

Trinity1412 : Merci pour le bac et ta review ! je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes ce chapitre et un **ENORME** merci pour la review que tu m'as laissé sur mon one-shot si tu m'en veux de t'avoir ému je ne t'explique même pas mon état quand j'ai lu ta review, je n'ai même pas de mot pour dire à quel point ça m'a touché… MERCI

Inalis : Tout d'abord bien sur que je ne m'en fout pas de savoir ça parce que ça me touche de voir que même après un temps d'absence tu continues de lire ma fic et c'est vraiment super sympa de ta part !

**Bon ben voilà une dernière petite chose et j'arrête de vous embêter j'aimerais dédicacé ce chapitre à Trinity1412 ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs et reviewers !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Résumé chapitre précédent : Donc comme ce chapitre a été coupé en deux je rappelle juste qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard a lieu et Lily stresse comme une malade dans sa chambre parce qu'elle va enfin revoir James. Pendant le trajet elle soule Anna et Remus (nouveau couple) qui s'apprêtent à commettre un meurtre sur leur meilleure amie. Mais leur délivrance arrive enfin quand ils voient apparaître James …_

Chapitre 24 : …a sa solution

/Cornedrue ! Mon pote je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir ! s'écria Lunard.

/Potter ! je ne peux pas faire autrement qu'être d'accord avec Remus !

/Salut, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes si heureux de me voir tous les deux ? s'étonna James qui était à peine arrivé et qui était déjà assailli.

/Il se trouve que ta petite amie est des plus agaçantes !

/C'est vrai ?... Remus ?

/Tu sais que je n'aime pas dire du mal d'elle mais… tu pourrais lui apprendre à se taire !

/Ben je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez donné mais moi je ne la trouve pas très bavarde ! s'amusa James en regardant dans la direction de Lily qui ne lui avait adressé aucun signe de vie, ni de bisou, ni regard, ni parole, ce qui restera longtemps gravé dans les anales ! Ça va Lil's ?

/Hum…hum

/Mais vous lui avez donné combien de calmants pour la rendre comme ça !

Anna ne prêta pas attention au plaidoyer de Remus qui essayait de se disculper auprès de James et observa de plus près sa meilleure amie. En fait, elle paraissait au premier coup d'œil être dans une autre dimension mais Anna connaissait suffisamment Lily pour s'apercevoir que sa mâchoire était contractée et qu'elle regardait plus James dès qu'il avait le dos tourné que le vide comme ce denier justement semblait le croire.

Et une nouvelle fois, Anna ne pu se retenir et éclata de nouveau de rire !

/Anna ? T'es sûre que ça va toi aussi ? s'inquiéta Remus à côté d'elle

/Moi ça va très bien ! oh ! Tigresse ! Tu n'as pas trouvé de raison plus stupide pour faire la tête ?

Lily sortit de sa contemplation silencieuse de James pour gracier Anna d'un regard spécial Black !

/Toi je t'ai rien demandé ! dit-elle enfin d'un ton sec en regardant sa meilleure amie

/Ah elle parle ! déclara James soulagé

/Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me convaincre que j'avais tort dans ta chambre ?

/Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : je ne suis pas ja-lou-se ? s'emporta Lily sans se rendre compte de la présence des mecs enfin jusqu'au moment où elle rajouta faiblement : Et merde !

/Attends…. T'es jalouse ? toi, Lily Black ! demanda Cornedrue abasourdi

/Non, pas du tout, ragea sa petite amie prouvant le contraire et partant vers un des coins les plus isolés de Pré au lard !

/Messieurs, dames, j'aurais été ravi de vous parler plus longuement mais si je veux avoir une chance de rattraper cette furie je dois vous quitter ! expliqua James avant de partir à la poursuite de sa furie préférée.

Anna et Remus rigolèrent doucement avant de se décider à profiter de cette journée en amoureux.

Du côté de James par contre, ça rigolait moins !

/Lil's tu pourrais au moins m'attendre au lieu de courir comme ça !

Lily s'arrêta brusquement et attendit que James la rejoigne.

/Bon je peux savoir pourquoi t'es jalouse ? risqua-t-il en lui faisant face

/Je ne suis pas…

/Oui, oui tu n'es pas jalouse, j'ai compris ! coupa directement le jeune homme avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_/(Lily sembla hésiter puis se lança finalement à l'eau) _tes habits !

/Quoi ? mes habits ? Je pensais que ce nouveau style te plairait !

James avait en effet troqué ses anciennes robes contre une chemise noire légèrement ouverte ainsi qu'un Jean'S moldu le mettant parfaitement en valeur. **NDA: ne pas baver devant cette scène les filles! lol**

/Bien sûr que ça me plaît ! reprit vivement la tigresse toujours boudeuse

/J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre, tu fais cette tête parce que mon nouveau style vestimentaire te plaît !

/Oui… Non c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que comment veux-tu que tu ne plaises pas à une fille comme t'es habillé ? Tu n'as jamais été aussi sexy ! s'exaspéra la jeune fille

/Heu… Merci ! déclara James avec un petit sourire involontaire qui faisait habituellement craquer toutes les personnes de sexe féminin.

/Et arrête avec ce sourire mesquin, je ne te permets pas de te foutre de moi !

/Et tu oses dire que tu n'es pas jalouse ?

/Je ne suis pas jalouse ! interrompit immédiatement la fleur de Lys avant de voir le regard de James qui lui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Bon peut-être un tout petit peu…

James sourit tendrement une nouvelle fois pris la main de sa petite amie et l'entraîna vers un banc isolé au milieu de ce désert humain. Il la posa sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras de manière protectrice.

/Lil's, je ne comprends pas ...

/James, je t'en prie ne te fâche pas !

/Pourquoi je me fâcherais ? s'étonna ce dernier sans lui en vouloir de l'avoir coupé.

/Parce que tu n'aimes pas ne pas comprendre. Et la seule fois où tu n'as pas compris quelque chose en métamorphose tu as voulu jeter un sort à Mac Gonagall qui a atterri sur Hélène **NDA : son ex **heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs!

/Enfin, heureusement… c'est vite dit elle m'a quand même mis deux retenues pour avoir usé de magie sur une camarade pendant un cours. _(il réprima un rire à ce souvenir mais se reconcentra rapidement sur Lily qui ne semblait pas pour autant rassurée)_ Ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que dès que tu as le dos tourné, je me jette sur toutes les filles qui succombent à mon charme légendaire ?

/Effectivement tu ne comprends pas ! Je pense que ce sont toutes les filles qui se jettent sur toi !

/C'est pareil !

/C'est totalement différent ! J'ai confiance en toi mais je n'ai pas confiance en elles… Tu es un vrai sex-symbol pour toutes ces femmes ! tu es riche, beau, intelligent ! Je n'arrive même pas à leur en vouloir de te draguer puisque même moi je n'ai pas su te résister !

/Ecoute moi ! Elles n'ont aucune chance. Tu es la seule fille que j'aime d'accord ? N'idéalises pas les filles de mon école : ce ne sont pas des femmes ce sont juste des garces en mal d'affection pour la plupart et en t'ayant toi je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais leur trouver. Tu es belle, intelligente, tu me connais mieux qu'elles ne pourront jamais le faire, et par-dessus tout tu es une personne merveilleuse, Lily Black !

/Tais-toi et embrasse moi !

/D'accord, dit James en s'exécutant puis en reprenant à peine son souffle, il rajouta en chuchotant : si je dois dire ça pour que tu me dises enfin bonjour, t'es vraiment merveilleuse !

/Tais-toi ! répéta Lily en l'entraînant à nouveau dans un baiser fougueux.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de câlins, Lily trouva la force de dire ces quelques mots :

/James, …. , je t'aime, susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de son petit ami qui faillit la lâcher sous le choc de ces quelques mots.

/Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? questionna James en reprenant ses esprits.

/Je t'aime ! _(silence)_ il y a un problème ?

/Non, aucun… C'est juste que tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

/Ce n'est pas vrai, je te l'ai déjà dit !

/Non, jamais explicitement.

/Parce que toi tu me l'as déjà dit ! _(Elle sourit en voyant le regard de James qui signifiait quelque chose du genre « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ») _bon j'avoue Mea Culpa mais c'est chose faîte maintenant ! dit Lily en rosissant légèrement, mal à l'aise.

/Je t'aime Lily Black !

/Je t'aime James Potter !

C'est ainsi que repartit la séance de bisous qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux depuis deux heures, un autre couple vint les rejoindre et les forcèrent à quitter leur banc pour aller faire les magasins avec eux.

Après avoir un peu râlés, Lily et James se prêtèrent à contre cœur à la torture que leurs amis leur imposaient.

Bientôt cependant, il fallut toute l'énergie dont disposait James pour suivre sa petite amie qui courrait à présent dans tous les sens pour refaire sa garde-robe d'été.

Non pas que ça lui déplaisait de voir défiler Lily dans des tenues plus courtes les unes que les autres mais il allait bientôt engager quelqu'un pour porter ses sacs étant donné que Remus était aussi encombré que lui.

/Psssst, Cornedrue ! interpella d'ailleurs ce dernier

/Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lunard ?

/Ta copine n'est pas censé détester le shopping ?

/La tienne aussi à ce que je sache ! Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend à toutes les deux ?

/C'est l'amour messieurs, déclara une vendeuse derrière leurs épaules ayant à priori suivi l'ensemble de leur conversation.

/Je vous demande pardon ? demanda le plus poliment James devant cemanque degêne.

/Je disais simplement que l'amour transforme les femmes et rien qu'à les voir toutes les deux en train de dévaliser mon magasin avec leurs yeux rêveurs, elles sont très amoureuses…

/Ah bon si vous le dîtes… déclara Remus en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil, tentant visiblement de prendre son mal en patience.

James le rejoint rapidement mais aucun des deux ne sembla vouloir reprocher quoi que ce soit aux jeunes filles quand celles-ci sortir de leurs cabines dans une magnifique robe d'été magnifiquement adaptées à leurs courbes. C'était d'ailleurs les mêmes sauf qu'elle était bleue pour Anna et verte pour Lily.

/Lily, t'en penses quoi toi vu que les maraudeurs ici présents semblent avoir perdu l'usage de la parole ?

/Elle te va très bien Anna ! Et moi ?

/T'es superbe mais par contre, évite les suçons aussi visibles cet été parce que tant que t'as des cols roulés ça passe mais dans quelques mois il me semble que ça sera toujours pas à la mode.

Ces quelques chamailleries semblèrent réveiller brusquement James qui retrouva l'usage de sa voix :

/Même si ce n'est pas à la mode, ça prouvera au moins qu'elle est prise en dépit des ravages qu'elle va causer habillée comme ça ! j'aime beaucoup !

/Merci, dit Lily aussi rouge que les suçons.

Pendant que Remus (lui aussi finalement sorti de sa léthargie) complimentait allégrement la voisine de cabine de Lily, James s'approcha de celle-ci et lui glissa discrètement :

/Lily flower, comment tu paies tout ça ?

_/(Lily rigola doucement avant de répondre)_ J'ai dupliqué la clé du coffre de banque de Sirius l'été dernier, de toute manière dans son bordel il ne remarquerait même pas son absence, je n'aurais pas du me donner tout ce mal

/Mais les gobelins te donnent l'accès aussi facilement rien que parce que tu as la clé ? Je pensais Gringotts plus sécurisé !

/Oh mais c'est très sécurisé, Sirius a du faire plein de papiers pour que je puisse accéder aussi facilement que lui à son propre compte ?

/Ah donc il est au courant de cet argent que tu dépenses ! J'avais cru que tu faisais tout cela derrière son dos…

/Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé, il n'en sait rien…

/Mais alors pourquoi t'a-t-il débloqué l'accès à son compte ?

/Simplement parce que le magasin de Quidditch est à quatre rues de la banque, ainsi le chemin paraît atrocement long à mon fainéant de frère depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Quand il a pu disposer entièrement de son coffre à 14 ans comme le permet la loi _(James hocha la tête)_ il m'a débloqué l'accès pour que ce soit moi qui aille lui prendre l'argent nécessaire pour acheter les tout nouveaux accessoires de balai à la mode…

/Et il n'a jamais rebloqué ton accès quand il a vu le trou que tu devais causé à ses dépenses…

/Sirius doit être presque aussi riche que toi (en ne comptant bien sûr que ce dont tu disposes sur ton coffre personnel) Et il ne tient pas ses comptes, je suis même sûre qu'il a oublié que je pouvais accéder à son coffre.

/Et tu trouves ça normal ?

/Bien sûr, il n'avait qu'à pas me considérer comme sa servante… Je lui apprendrais moi à ne pas vouloir fatiguer ses chambres en faisant 100 mètres. Ne sois pas si choqué je dois lui rapporter plus que je ne dépense puisque ma paie est versée sur son compte !

/Je préfère ça !

Ils éclatèrent alors tous deux de rire devant cette conversation ô combien inutile. Cependant James fut ravi quand Lily lui annonça que cette séance inattendue de shopping touchait à sa fin et qu'elle lui proposa d'aller boire un verre aux trois balais !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà j'espère à très bientôt même si c'est loin d'être sur et désolée pour la fon de ce chapitre qui n'est vraiment pas géniale!


	25. Chapter 25

Note de l'auteur :

Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je hais cette phrase « note de l'auteur ».

Etant moi-même une grande lectrice de fan fiction, j'ai déjà pu constater que cette phrase était rarement suivi d'une très bonne nouvelle, et à mon grand désespoir ça va être le cas également ici.

En fait vous avez pu remarquer que ça fait bientôt un an et demi (vous avez le droit de m'insulter, de me taper et vu ce que je vais dire aussi de me tuer) que je n'ai pas publier de nouveaux chapitres de « Frère et Sœur ».

J'aimerais vous dire que c'est parce que j'avais pas le temps, qu'étant donné que je suis étudiante je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, que mon boulot m'occupe trop… mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est que c'est pas le cas : j'aurais largement pu prendre ce temps.

J'aimerais vous dire que c'est le manque d'inspiration : mais ça ne serait pas entièrement vrai non plus étant donné que j'ai déjà écrit le plan de toute ma fic et que je sais exactement ce qui va se passer.

Enfin j'aimerais vous dire que je publierais bientôt la suite mais ça me parait tellement peu probable que je ne préfère pas vous dire n'importe quoi.

En réalité, j'ai décidé de ne plus publier de nouveaux chapitres jusqu'à ce que la fic soit entièrement terminée.

En réalité, je bloque mortellement sur le prochain chapitre mais l'idée me plait donc je ne veux pas y changer mais je n'arrive pas a le rédiger et du coup je n'ai plus du tout la motivation de me replonger dans l'écriture de cette fic.

Mais même si c'est une bien maigre consolation, je vous garantit que même si je dois la finir en enfer je finirais cette fiction, même si plus personne ne me lit (ce qui est bien mérité).

Deuxième infime consolation : j'ai d'autres projets que je pense publier avant « frère et sœur » déjà parce que ces fictions sont moins longues et ensuite parce qu'au moins je ne butte pas sur elle : mais je ne referais plus la même erreur j'attend de les finir avant de les publier.

En vous suppliant à deux genoux de ne m'en vouloir qu'un minimum ….

Faby.fan qui se sent d'autant plus coupable a la vue de toute ces gentilles reviews qu'elle a reçu …

Merci a tous !


End file.
